Hey Daddy
by CapriceTheAvenger
Summary: And as his brother loved him deep into the mattress, deeper into himself, Sasuke hoped his father could see them... And Sasuke wondered, Are you proud now father? ItaSasu Uchihacest AU, warnings inside.
1. Prologue

Ok well, I've had this story in my head for some time now and I've decided to just go ahead and get on with it. So here is my first ItaSasu, and it may just be a bit disturbing (A little of the disturbing parts of this story come from The Butterfly Effect, and the name of the fic 'Hey Daddy' is a song made by KoRn, a really great song but with a sad background) so I'll just put the warnings on here. I should be uploading chapter one by the end of today or tomorrow as it is almost finished (Yes, this will be long term story). Anyways, this is my first attempt at yaoi and criticism is welcomed. Enjoy!

Warnings: Violence, some disturbing events, yaoi, strong sexual content, incest (so please don't read if this will offend you!), rape…and some other stuff that I will add to when I reach that point in time.

* * *

Prologue

Hey Daddy

Even now, he could clearly remember every vivid detail, every single sliver of fear that raced through his spine at the touch of someone so malicious, the one man who single-handedly imbedded that fear so deep that it became unforgettable. Every night when he'd close his eyes and the darkness would overcome him, he'd be back in that time, back in that place where he was so small, so defenseless, so _weak…_

Sasuke was afraid to close his eyes for he already knew the images that his mind's eye would conjure up, that it was his father that he would see… and that camera. God, how he hated that object that was one of his father's most prized possessions; Sasuke hated it, the things he would force him and Itachi to do in front of those crystal clear lenses that hid nothing. He never regretted destroying that camera after the chaos was over, but the storm had yet to pass.

It was sick, he knew. Fugaku was sick. Sasuke was sick as was Itachi, but only because these feelings they felt for one another were ungodly and sinful, at once forced upon them. But not anymore and Sasuke was disgusted with himself for the things he did now with his blood brother even though there was no one to force a relationship between the two. The guilt was slowly beginning to kill him, eat at him and crush him like an invisible force; an unstoppable force.

It was just a shame that his father was dead. He would have loved to see this epidemic of incestuous feelings and Sasuke knew Fugaku would have used that to his advantage had he known and if he were alive to see it. He would use the two brothers to satiate his perverted wants and sinful lust, his secret fetish; this immoral relation between himself and his very own flesh and blood.

And Sasuke could see now as he opened his opaque eyes, where his brother now stood before him, watching his younger brother with those ever clear, all-seeing orbs. Itachi was always looking over him with those obsidian eyes that sometimes seemed to capture just the slightest crimson tint if he stood directly underneath the right kind of lighting. Sasuke always stared back, and the plague of memories flowed between them like electricity, forging a bond that had always been present, but now in a more intimate way.

It wasn't long before the brothers were tied in a passionate embrace, taking all that was worth from each other; everything. Their lips were sealed in a kiss created to save the other, to lock the pain away, but that was just an illusion, a false hope, because it would forever remain in the deepest, darkest depth of their minds and in their soul which was slowly becoming one, as were their bodies.

And in some sick sense of hope for praise from his former idol who was currently six feet under and rotting in hell, Sasuke hoped his father saw the effect of his sins. He hoped he saw how his brother loved him deep into the mattress, deeper into himself. Sasuke wondered, _Are you proud now, father?_

* * *

_Well, what do you think? Leave a review! Like/Dislike/Unsure/Interested... C'mon, don't be shy, constructive criticism is always welcomed!_


	2. The Camera: Part I

Before I start this story, I would first like to take time to answer back and appreciate my reviewers, so here goes:

XxxnarusasuxxX: Thank so much, and you were my very first reviewer, yay! xD (And also, I do plan to continue this)

Insanity need a Kanshisha: Thanks so much, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Velvet-prosthesis: Thank you so much, and I have to say, I love your fic as well, "_Uchihas don't play shogi" _**(Everyone should go read this fic!!!)** I'm quite addicted if I do say so myself =)

Anywho, thank you guys, and this chapter is dedicated to these fabulous reviewers!

Chapter Warnings: Child abuse and Pervertedness, turn back if you are offended by the nature of this chapter!

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. All rights go to Misashi Kishimoto… Lucky Bastard .

* * *

Chapter One

The Camera: Part One

If there was anything that Sasuke loathed more than his father, it was that dreadful camera. The way the lens would always zoom in on the "action", the climax of it all, and he meant that in the most literal sense. It was always there, ever-present in the midst of it all, in the hands of the man he felt ashamed to call a father.

The young Uchiha was only at the tender age of five and still so innocent, still so new to the wonders of the world from the view of life through young eyes. He had yet to even step foot in grade school before his naivety was brutally snatched away, and so it began.

Sasuke remembered keenly the night of October thirty-first when his father had called for him and Itachi. It was of humid weather, and the blanket of night had already settled upon Konoha with the stars teasingly twinkling down upon the quaint little city. It was the perfect night for Trick-or-Treating, and that's exactly what Sasuke had planned to do, along with the company of his older brother, of course. The five-year old was suited in a furry little kitten costume that looked too ridiculously adorable on the young child, and on the verge of stepping out of the door with a seemingly bored ten-years old Uchiha Itachi trailing behind quietly. Despite his demeanor, Itachi was really rather content to be spending this precious time with his little brother, but as usual, he did not let it show on his calm, unreadable features.

Before one costumed, fur covered toe could step over the threshold, Fukagu seemed to appear from thin air into the dimly lit hallway. Just his commanding presence urged the duo to halt and wait for their father to speak, but he uttered not a word as he turned on his heels and beckoned for the two to follow him. Itachi was the first to walk after Fugaku, and pulled little Sasuke along behind him. The youngest of the three stared longingly behind at the oak mahogany doors that was his exit to the outside world, and of course sweet treats and fun.

The trio rounded corner after corner through twisting corridors and heavy wooden bedroom doors that gave off a feeling of privacy and a disguised warning to keep out. At last, Fugaku and both sons reached their destination, a dark hallway with only one door at the end, like a scene from a horror movie. It was the door that led to the basement that had not been bothered for years upon years. The door seemed miles away, but as Sasuke stumbled behind Itachi, tiny hand still incased in his Aniki's larger one, it only took a few strides to reach their final destination.

Softly, so as not to create noise, Fugaku slowly pushed the door open, the hinges, rusty with age, squeaked out in protest ominously in a foreboding sound, a warning; a warning that Sasuke wished he would've heeded until this very day. The old Uchiha stepped to the side and ushered the boys in before closing the door behind him, both sons failing to notice as he turned the tiny lock with the hand twisted behind his back.

The rickety old steps creaked dangerously as they descended into a room that reeked of dust and silt, and the smell of ancient antiques that had been locked up for decades, improperly cared for. The air seemed too stifling and the atmosphere was tense under the watchful eyes of Fugaku looking over the both of his sons, the same eyes as Itachi if not a little lighter and more masculine. Sasuke had merely a thought that their father would demand that they clean out the basement, but later he would wish that was the _only _reason he'd called them down for.

With deft, agile fingers, Fugaku reached up above him and pulled a metal chain attached to a low hanging bare light bulb that flickered before bathing the room in a glow of bright, sunny yellow light, which completely contrasted with the sinister atmosphere that hovered around their father like a pestilence. Sasuke blinked once, then twice before his wide eyes began to scan the room, taking in everything he could see.

The room was not that big at all, but it was not small either, leaving just enough room for personal space, and the floor was covered with concrete topped in damp water with a rancid stench. The concrete stone walls were a dreary grey tone, while the moving boxes sat idly, pushed up against it, covered with dirt and cobwebs, as well as the darker corners in the room. Sasuke had no idea why at the time, but a small, bare cot was pushed into the center of the basement, but Sasuke paid little attention to it, as his naïve eyes came upon the camera that sat high upon a black, three-legged metal stand.

Curious as to what his older brother was thinking, Sasuke glanced up to the sight of Itachi staring stoically at Fugaku, a confused gleam flitting across his cold, dark eyes.

"'Tousan?" Sasuke's childish voice broke the thickening silence permeating around the only three occupants of the room. "'Tousan, why are we down here?" The sound of leaking water from a broken pipe in the corner of the room was the only response he received until a few moments later when Fugaku opened his mouth to speak.

Fugaku took two long strides and came before his unreadable eldest son and confused youngest before kneeling down to Sasuke's eye level. The next thing he said would always be the first words Sasuke heard whenever he had recurring nightmares about that particular night. "Take off your costume, Sasuke." The command was simple, but by the way Itachi tensed, Sasuke figured it must have had a deeper motive behind it.

Itachi's grip on his smaller hand tightened almost painfully and Sasuke's brows furrowed, eyes clouded in obvious confusion. "But 'tousan, Itachi's taking me-,"

"Just do it!" Fugaku's voice raised a level before he regained his composure once more. Sasuke flinched and hesitantly let go of his elder brother's firm clasp and slowly traveled to the faux paws covering his tiny hands, but before they were completely pulled off, gentle fingers halted his movements.

"Otousan, what is the meaning of this," Itachi's quickly maturing voice spoke up, anger with a hint of something dark lacing in the undertone. Something was up with his father and it had been bothering him since he beckoned for them at the door, he was also tearing into his time with Sasuke; time which he rarely had anymore. Fugaku swiftly abandoned his kneeling position and stood before his clan's heir with his sturdy chin held arrogantly in the air. Itachi's face held no fear as he glared up at his superior, steely-featured and unforgiving obsidian irises burning with intensity no other ten-year old possessed.

Fugaku ignored his question and kept his eyes locked with Itachi's, unwilling to look away first, in a show of pride and superiority. "And you as well, remove your clothing." Sasuke could feel Itachi's hand twitch and his breathing hitch as he stared at his father with something akin to wariness and defiance, slowly turning to slight horror under the stoic façade.

"No." Itachi's voice hardened like crystal and made the single-syllable word cause a chill to run up Sasuke's spine. He was trying to decode the implication of Fugaku's demands, but he could come up with nothing and therefore did not trust this man. Itachi's answer was firm and quite clear to Fugaku.

The older said man pursed his lips and frowned, his emotionless eyes unchanging. "Hn." Fugaku grunted and turned away, his back towards the two young boys, but Sasuke clearly heard the clink of metal hitting metal alike, and by the way Itachi hoisted his brother into his arms and ran them hurriedly to the unknowingly locked door, he'd heard it too. Their retreat was cut short by the older male grabbing onto the youngest and harshly peeling him away from his brother, who reached out to pull Sasuke back, but uncharacteristically slipped on the stagnant water beneath him.

"Otousan, no!" But before he could even hope to get to his baby brother, Fugaku raised a thick leather belt clenched between strong fists, and cracked it down upon the backside of the squirming kid held tight in his claws. The resounding _'Thwack' _was followed by a piercing scream and the sound of leather slicing throughout the air once again. Itachi wasted no time in springing himself off the weathered cement and sprinting forwards toward Fugaku to save the now hysterical five-year old from his father's wrath. Relentlessly the belt cracked down without mercy and no pauses in between. Itachi attempted to throw himself in front of the whips, but instead received a brutal backhand across his right cheek.

The oldest dark haired boy threw his arms around Sasuke in another try to wrench his little brother from the man currently beating his backside ripe, but it was all in vain as Fugaku used his leg to kick the boy in the stomach cruelly, having to pause in dealing his punishment. Itachi doubled over in pain, his upper lip curled over his teeth in anger and his eyebrow twitched rapidly. Finally uninterested with the fussing child in his clutches, he carelessly threw Sasuke to the side without even a glance or worry to where he landed on the hard cement. In a split second, Itachi had crawled beside the uncontrollably sobbing five-year old, cocooning Sasuke close to his chest. He nuzzled his face to his Otouto's soft crown of raven hair and rubbed a soothing palm over his back. The Uchiha heir glared viciously up at his menacing father with the utmost hatred.

"What the hell do you want with us, _Fugaku_?" He spat venomously through clenched teeth. The disrespectful way in which he addressed the man before him earned Itachi a vicious jab to his cheekbone which had already felt fairly numb by then. Specks of spittle-mixed-blood flew unhindered from between his lips in a delicate crimson waterfall as his head snapped harshly to the side.

Fugaku allowed himself an arrogant smirk as the boy panted below him in obvious pain, having fallen back and hitting the basement ground with nothing to cushion his fall. Sasuke cried out and attempted to crawl towards his fallen brother, but Fugaku would not have any of that.

"Sasuke," this man's voice was beyond impatience and held frustration, "I will not tell you once more. Do as I say, _now._" Fugaku lifted the belt to emphasize his silent threat to the frightened little boy. And once again Sasuke was pulling the fur paws away from sweaty appendages before slowly moving to the back of his furry costume, towards the tiny metal zipper.

Sasuke could see Itachi sit up holding the swollen bruise and watching the youngest in an unspoken plea not to follow Fugaku's command. "Sasuke, no… please don't." It was the first time Sasuke had heard so much emotion in his brother's usually deadpan voice, and even more of a surprise to hear him beg. His breath hitched for a moment as he hesitated before continuing to trail the zipper down his back. The little Uchiha knew that he had to do this because Fugaku would not only hurt him, but Itachi as well. Itachi would try to get in the way if father was punishing him, and his older brother's punishment would be worse than getting knocked around again the next time around.

Sasuke let the tears trickle down his solemn face apologetically, but let the furry costume fall hurriedly from his small frame. All was quiet now, excepting the rustle of fabric brushing against the ground and Sasuke's sobs, even the leaky pipe had quieted to only a drop every five seconds, but softer than before as if sensing the fog of maliciousness that settled in the basement.

'_Drip….. Drip…..'_

"I'm s-sorry Niisan, but I don't want you to get h-hurt anymore." Sasuke's face crumpled pitifully as the never ending tears continued their long awaited trek down his chubby, flushed cheeks. As he bent down to untangle his feet from the costume, a sight of furious red welts crisscrossed his back and Itachi could feel his heart break and eyes go red at the sight. He refused to let such a thing happen to his brother ever again. Itachi would comply.

"You heard him," Fugaku reclaimed their attention towards himself, breaking the connection the brothers had shared, his tone victorious as if he had accomplished something to be proud about. "You would do what's right for you and your brother and follow in his steps if you do not want Sasuke to get further punishment." Itachi wanted to vomit at the way Fugaku spoke as if it were the right thing to do. But none of it was right and he could not understand what the man possibly wanted with them, especially with no clothes.

But the old Uchiha had gotten his way and now Itachi stood and slowly rid himself of his shirt and pants, shoes and socks as well. Now both boys stood side by side before their father in nothing but their underwear to protect them from Fugaku's wondering eyes. "Good boys."

Itachi narrowed his eyes at the false praise, but then his mind started putting pieces of the puzzle together at rapid speed, and he couldn't stop his mind, he could not shut it down or block it out, and before he knew it, the reality and realization of the situation hit him. How could he have not noticed before? Was their father that sick of a man, so sinful and horrible to commit such a horrible act of crime? Was he so sick to bestow such horrid things upon boys still in the ages of innocence, adolescence? The removing of their clothes, the cot, leading them to the most secluded part of the house where no one could hear a thing… the camera? Could it be?

Itachi's eyes widened, but before he knew it, Fugaku was leading Sasuke to the bed.

And it all went to hell from there.

* * *

Okay, well there you go, like I promised! I will try to get Chapter two in by omorrow night or Thursday, hopefully. Next chapter will be much longer with a huge twist, this was only the beginning. So What do you think? Like/Dislike/Don't Know/Interested? Lemme know! Constructive criticsm is welcomed =)


	3. The Camera: Part II

Wow, I have to say, you guys that reviewed are my motivation as well as the characters in my head, basically playing out every scene like a movie. It just keeps flowing, but I want to thank my readers who took the time out to actually express your appreciation for my story. Also thanks to the people who stopped to read my story even without reviewing! But anyways:

Hell Jashin: Lol, yeah most of Sasuke's retellings are going to be a bit, if not very disturbing. But that's how it played out in my head! Anyway, you probably already saw this part coming where I start gushing over your stories _"Perverse and Perverted: Molestation" and "Bloody Lust"_ **(The first one is a very good story and the start of the second drew me drew me in like a fish on a hook, I can't wait until the next chapter!)**

Dragon 77: Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! =)

Velvet-prosthesis: Once again, thanks for the encouragement and I'm excited that you and my other reviewers enjoy my story. I was kind of nervous at the beginning because I thought maybe the camera idea was a little out there! Hopefully, I can keep the story flowing like this. ^_^

Attackjo: Yup, Fugaku is quite the pervert in this story, but I am trying to keep him as much in character as I can in this type of situation. Oh and I cannot end this reply without telling you how much I love your story also, _"The Rebellion"_ **( Another awesome Itasasu that you guys would love!)**

Xxkthnxbaixx: Hehe ^-^ I'm glad you like it, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter as well!

Insanity needs a Kanshisha: Yes, Fugaku will pretty much be that disturbing throughout most of Sasuke's retellings of his childhood (don't worry that wasn't a spoiler, wouldn't want to give away the story!). I just hope that Itachi isn't too out of character. Thanks so much for reviewing, hope you enjoy this chapter!

Soiku-grl: Lol yeah whenever I forget how he looked as a kid, I just look it up on Google hehehe =) Itachi was such a meany in that episode though… sigh… BUT ANYWAYS, thanks and enjoy the next chapter! ^o^

Bloody-crimson-eyes: Lol, I'm an angst fan as well, not everything is all happy happy, for some reason I'm not really attracted to stories like that  (But if you like happy happy stories, right on then! There are some good ones out there!)… Anyways, thanks!

Mart 7: Thank you, lol sometimes I scare myself when sick stories like these come into my head, but it just d begged to be written, so I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

READ THIS: To anyone whose ItaSasu stories I have called out, please do not be offended … It's just I love them so much and I would like to share them with the world, but if not, lemme know and I won't do it again!

This chapter is dedicated to all my readers and reviewers, thanks so much!

Chapter Warnings: Very disturbing content, yaoi (not really graphic…yet), and child abuse. If you are offended by the nature of this story I suggest you stop reading now.

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto.

This chapter is in Itachi's POV, just to give you a different perspective of someone who could understand the situation more. I talk too much, ON WITH THE STORY!!

* * *

Chapter Two

The Camera: Part II

Itachi simply could not remember a time when he wanted to slaughter the man before him than he did the first night in the basement. He wanted to bathe in his blood and wash himself with the man's intestines, no matter how grotesque that sounded, it was the truth and one that he would not be ashamed to admit if asked about it. He also remembered that as the night that he would officially denounce that man as his father. Fugaku would never fit the image of someone who is supposed to love and care for you, watch over you; Itachi would only ever see his "father" in the perverted image he had set for himself.

Itachi could feel that midnight had set upon Konoha and the children had long gone home to eat their treats and close their eyes to the land of sleep. The streets were deserted excepting the teenagers callously roaming the streets in search of an unsuspecting citizen to harass or a house to egg. Their loud laughter rang out throughout the neighborhood, uncaring if they woke the dead, and unknowing of what went on below the house of the Uchiha's.

To the eldest son, the world felt empty, no one to save them, no one to stop their "father" from fulfilling such sinful deeds in the room with the camera that sat so proudly upon that metal rod stand. And there was nothing that Itachi felt he could do to save his little brother, and that alone would forever be in his nightmares along with every tear shed by Sasuke for what he endured, what they endured that night.

All he could do was just stand there, stand there and watch as that man led his otouto to THAT cot in front of THAT Camera, that one piece of technology that bared the worst of his memories. All he could do was watch.

Fugaku pushed down on Sasuke's shoulder to lower him onto the cot until he sat with his legs hanging over the side, little uncovered feet barely touching the ground. And then he called for his first born son with a brusque "Itachi", who stood calmly where Fugaku had abandoned him, several paces from his seemingly unreachable escape. Itachi stepped forward without further placation and awaited his commands, like a good toy soldier, because that was what he would have to be for the sake of his little brother.

His father shoved him towards the bare cot and Itachi could barely repress a shiver as Fugaku's cold and clammy hand touched his bare back. He plopped down obediently next to Sasuke and reached for his hand, as if to comfort his trembling brother, which was the most he had to offer at the moment, the most he had to give.

"Perfect." Fugaku muttered to himself before moving to position himself behind the camera. He adjusted the lens and leaned down with one eye focused through the eyepiece. "Now we can begin." And with a smile that Itachi felt made Sasuke tremble even more so, Fugaku pressed a red button on the side of the camera, unnoticeable to Sasuke but known by Itachi who watched the man's every move with the eyes of an eagle. A red light began to flash on and off persistently, drawing the youngest Uchiha's attention immediately, and the older could see the spark of curiosity that played around in his little brother's intense, obsidian eyes.

Fugaku's voice broke though Itachi's thoughts like ax to wood and the suddenly malicious aura that surrounded the man was what caught his attention. "Listen carefully because I will only say this once. Whatever I instruct you to do, I expect you to do it exactly the way I tell and when I tell you. If you fail to meet my demands, you will regret it." Fugaku's hand tightened briefly over the two ends of the belt clenched in his left hand, while the right possessively cradled his camera. As his "father" let the threat hang in the air forebodingly, Itachi tensed as he remembered the same belt that tore through Sasuke's backside not too long ago. His fingers that were not latched on to Sasuke's tiny ones had gripped onto the cot tightly until his knuckled turned a pasty white. Itachi could tell Sasuke was trying his best to stay quiet, and he could feel the waves of fear emanating off of him like radiation, along with his breathing which had begun to turn slightly erratic.

Itachi's own heart was pumping faster than what seemed humanly possible, unwilling to come down from its high of adrenaline fueled hate and fear, all washed into one, but of course he didn't show a hint of either one keeping his feelings a perfect mystery. However, he feared what this man had planned and what he would do to his brother. Itachi knew he would never forgive himself if something were to happen to his Sasuke, never.

A gleam of excitement had settled down in Fugaku's dark eyes before he looked down and peered through the eyepiece. "I want you to touch your brother, Itachi." This was said in such a commanding way, as if he would just obey his father with that sort of order. That man had the audacity.

Outrage. Outrage was the only thing that Itachi could feel at the moment. Outrage and fury and disgust for the man standing in front of him, waiting as if Itachi would shame himself and his brother in such a volatile way. Itachi drew his head back sharply, his accusing eyes pointed like darts at the old man behind that dreadful camera that was recording every single second that ticked by, missing nothing and every feeling that swirled around the room at the same time. Itachi's rage never reached the surface, but from the way Sasuke withdrew his hand and shrunk away, he knew hell had no fury compared to his. He would not allow this to happen.

Itachi stood and faced that coward of a man, and he could swear that at that moment, Sasuke's trembling increased tenfold, for he could see that tiny little frame quaking from head to toe. "No, you sick bastard. Have you no shame?" The room was dead silent and the venom that had occupied Itachi's voice was nothing compared to the look that Fugaku gave him at that very moment.

"Are you questioning my command, boy?" His "father's" voice had never been so calm as it was now, but that was only the calm before the storm, the calm like the eye of a hurricane and he'd thrown himself right into it, but he cared not for he would do what it took to save his little brother from this monster that dared to call them his sons.

Itachi kept his impressive façade up for the time being but it was only a matter of time before the mask would fall away, but he had to hold it together for Sasuke. "No, I am not questioning you; I am telling you that neither I nor Sasuke will partake in any or your sick ideas." He stood to his full height and took Sasuke's trembling hand in his, but that's as far as he got before his "father" straightened and walked slowly to his eldest son. Fugaku didn't stop until he was standing directly before Itachi, only a head taller than his rapidly maturing son, and even as he raised his hand, Itachi didn't flinch an inch.

Itachi braced himself for the onslaught of Fugaku's hits and once they did come, they came brutal. He rained blow after blow over the boy who still did not cower but tried his best to stay quiet, for he did not want his little brother to know that he was in pain. Itachi fell to his knees, but still did not bring his arms up to defend himself; he would take it for himself and for Sasuke.

"Otousan, stop! Please don't hurt Nii-san anymore, please?!" Itachi kept his eyes closed as he listened to Sasuke slide off the bed and his little feet hit the floor. He silently prayed that the man would not take his anger out on the boy. A particularly harsh blow landed square in his chest and the pain suddenly became unbearable as heat crawled up his throat, burning his mouth and the next thing he knew, Itachi was spitting up blood on the cemented ground beneath him.

Itachi felt small warm arms wrap around his neck causing the blows to cease in their rapid descent. A tiny voice broke through the sound of Itachi's hysterical coughing and the sound of blood hitting the surface. "See look Otousan, I'm touching him see?!" Sasuke sobbed, and Itachi could feel his heart shatter into tiny little fragments, how could he just sit here and listen to his little brother, the little brother he always swore to protect, break down like this in front of him and do nothing.

"Just please… leave him alone." Sasuke's voice was so small now, so helpless and Itachi wanted to die right then and bring Fugaku down with him, all for the little angel that saved him, the one that he should've been saving.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, he needs to be taught a lesson." Fugaku's voice was so self-righteous, so smug and dark and empty, and Itachi could only loathe him even more. If given the chance, he would not hesitate to kill the man standing above him.

Itachi could feel his little brother take in a shuddering breath. "Don't you think he's been hurt enough?" He shouted. It was the first time ever that Sasuke had raised his voice to a figure of authority and Itachi knew that he had made a grave mistake letting Sasuke speak for him like that.

The eldest looked up to see Fugaku on the verge of raising his twitching hand to the little boy, but Itachi would rather do what his father asked of him than to see the same punishment bestowed upon the youngest Uchiha. "Don't! I'll do what you want; just don't you ever touch him again." Itachi could only feel shame about what he'd just agreed to do, but he had to do it in order to keep Sasuke safe from the wrath his father was sure to ensue upon the little boy, who he knew would not be able to take it like he did.

Itachi lifted himself and his little brother up and steered them to the cot with the camera still currently recording every single plea spoken or hit served to the brothers. The camera, although inanimate, was just as sick as Fugaku.

Once on the cot, Itachi leaned down to his little brother and embraced his smaller form. His cheek lied against the soft crown of hair and breathed in that scent of soap and… tears. "Remember that I love you Sasuke, so please forgive me for whatever happens tonight."

Sasuke removed his head from under his brother's chin and stared up at him with those innocent black eyes that already seemed haunted. "I love you too, Nii-san."

Itachi turned back to his father with cold, vacant eyes. "What do you want me to do?"

Fugaku smirked in triumph in a way that made Itachi sneer and promise in his thought that one day he would bring death upon this man, and he would not hesitate. He only hoped that Sasuke would do it with him, and then they would dance on his grave. "I think you know exactly what I want you to do. Finish undressing him, and then I want you to touch him. Understood?" Itachi nodded, but he bristled on the inside. Helpless little Sasuke, so helpless and unknowing of what was going to happen, Itachi had never felt so low.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke." Itachi's voice cracked the slightest, but he hoped Sasuke had heard his apology. His hand traveled slowly to Sasuke and paused momentarily before he inched forward with the tips of his fingers and touched the waistband of his little brother's underwear.

Sasuke shivered beneath his cold, nimble fingers for only a second, but gave a little smile to cheer him brother up. "It's okay, Nii-san, I forgive you already." And then the fabric of his undergarments were hooked on Itachi's fore finger and slowly being pulled down, as slow as the tear falling from the corner of his eye. Itachi briefly paused, and with his unoccupied hand, he affectionately whisked the tears away with his thumb and leaned down to press his forehead to his brother's.

"Thank you."

He used the same arm as he had used to wipe away the tears to wrap around his brother's waist and shift him up the slightest so that he could slide his underwear down the rest of the way. Now Sasuke sat completely revealed to Itachi, Fugaku, and the camera and it was time to move on to the hardest part, the part that Itachi would hate himself for.

Itachi briefly glanced to Fugaku who peered though the eyepiece and was adjusting the lens, smiling sickly. The man gave a slight nod, urging Itachi to get to the part that the camera was yearning for, that Fugaku was yearning for. Itachi let the fingers of his left hand trail against the smooth skin of Sasuke's inner thigh, while his right cradled Sasuke's face delicately, his eyes boring heavily into the little one's own darkening orbs as a distraction.

Itachi let his hand soothingly massage at the skin on his little brother's leg and then gently lifted it to lie across his lower abdomen. He knew that he was avoiding what Fugaku really wanted to see, but he could not bring himself to do such a thing to his brother, his own flesh and blood and he did not wish to scar him in that way. Itachi knew the man behind the camera could sense his hesitation, but for now he didn't care for he was trying to reassure his little brother without words that he would not hurt him no matter what. And Sasuke understood.

"Just do it, Nii-san." At last, Itachi realized that Sasuke knew what was happening, even at his young age, he knew that Fugaku had wanted Itachi to touch him inappropriately, and he did not want to stop him in fear of a repeat of only a few minutes ago.

Itachi nodded and moved his hand down to lightly skim over Sasuke's immature organ, and his father gave a grunt of approval. He hated what he saw out the corner of his eye as his father zoomed in to better catch his hand as it touched this child so shamefully.

"Kiss him." Was the next order, and Itachi could feel the vomit clawing its way up his throat, threatening to spill over his bloodied lips. Fugaku would pay dearly for this, but for now Itachi would concede.

The hand that still lay over Sasuke's cheek reached up to his hair and smoothed it over before threading his fingers through the soft strands and brought his face to the younger boy's. His breath skimmed over Sasuke's face and the little hairs that sat on his forehead danced momentarily before settling back down over his dark eyes. Itachi wanted so bad to whisk his little brother away from this place, put him to bed and say that it was all a nightmare, but that would be a lie, and he had no reason to trick Sasuke into thinking that Fugaku would never do such things to them, but he could not. With that thought, he closed the gap and placed his lips upon Sasuke's smaller ones.

"Perfect." He could hear Fugaku whisper, and he almost had to stop himself from stepping out of line once more and tearing that man from limb to limb. Fugaku with his sickening fascination with little boys and that camera that he caught all the "action" with. The tears that fell down Sasuke's cheek connected their faces as they continued to kiss for show, but inside he could feel everything in him protesting, crying out and dying. How could he hurt his foolish little brother this way? How could he taint such lovely innocence?

"Rub him Itachi; make your little brother feel better." And he did as he was told. His hands had a mind of their own as they rubbed slowly on Sasuke's member, and he could hear the little small whimper resonating through Sasuke's throat. He could feel as his small member trembled under his hand, how Sasuke trembled under his lips with every small sniffle. Itachi was afraid, Sasuke was frightened, and Fugaku was happy, happy that he got them to bend under his will with his manipulative ways.

Sasuke shuddered as his father's voice rang out again. "That's enough." Itachi pulled away and removed his hand from that place that should be forbidden to him and to everyone else, because nobody should be able to steal such a thing as one's childhood as his father was forcing him to now. "I think that you should return the favor to your brother Sasuke."

Itachi looked up in curiosity, but at the same instantly afraid of what Fugaku was getting at. "Sasuke, do you remember where your brother's hand was?" Sasuke nodded and waited for him to continue.

"I want you to return the favor for your brother, but I do not want you to use your hand. Use this." And Fugaku pointed to his lips to better get his point across.

Itachi frowned even deeper and spoke up in nothing but hatred for that man he used to call a father. "I will not allow Sasuke to do such a horrid thing-,"

"What is as horrid as touching your little brother so shamelessly?" Fugaku said making sure to cut Itachi off midsentence. Itachi knew that whether or not he wanted this that Fugaku would get his way, and Sasuke would do what he was told for the sake of Itachi. He continued to glare at the old Uchiha in defiance, but knew that it was useless anyways, it wouldn't change a thing.

But it did irk the man if that counted for anything. "Do as I say, now!" He thundered, and Sasuke flinched before sobbing once more.

"Aniki, please don't make 'tousan mad."

Itachi turned away from that sad little face and nodded once, he just wanted to get on with this. He hooked one thumb on the left side of his underwear and one thumb on the right before pulling them down his legs and watching as they hit the floor with a quiet rustle. "You do not have to do this Sasuke; do not let him force you."

Sasuke appeared conflicted within his own mind as he looked down at his brother's flaccid member. Still at the age of puberty, Itachi had still not grown too much but he was still scared that he would hurt his brother. Sasuke with his small lips and small features and everything so small and childish about him and Itachi felt horrible to have his brother about to do such a disgusting thing to him, a "favor" as that man called it. "I do have to Nii-san, or Otousan will hurt you again until I do." Sasuke spoke solemnly as if talking about death, which had been on Itachi's mind a lot that night.

Itachi breathed in deeply as Sasuke leaned down and placed his lips on his older brother's penis, as he rubbed it with his mouth as Itachi had touched him with his hand. Fugaku scoffed and called out to his youngest son, annoyed with the boy's naivety. "Put it in your mouth, boy!" Fugaku yelled.

Sasuke yelped and Itachi let his hand rest on Sasuke hair in a soothing gesture, and began to caress the dark strands of hair. "It's okay, Otouto, he won't hurt you. I'll protect you." The little one nodded and proceeded to do as his father asked, tentatively putting his mouth around his older brother's semi-hardened member. Itachi made no sound as the shy lips surrounded him, but his body was reacting the way that it should have if anyone were put into that situation, and he hated that his body would betray him so.

"You like lollipops don't you Sasuke? Just pretend it's a lollipop." Itachi wanted to wretch at Fugaku's sickeningly sweet voice. He loathed how he made them do such mature things but still talked to Sasuke like he was soothing a child. And the way Sasuke would comply as if he were a puppet on a string.

Sasuke did exactly as he was told, and Itachi's hand tightened minimally on his little brother's hair, but still his face stayed emotionless and not a word passed his lips. He did not want to enjoy this, he couldn't and if he did he was just as disgusting as the camera and the man behind it. Itachi could feel Sasuke's tears drop to his thigh and he wanted nothing more than to pull the boy up and hold him and tell him that everything would be fine, but it wouldn't be and Sasuke would remember this night forever, as well as Itachi.

"That's quite enough for now." And Sasuke was pulled up swiftly into a hug that left him breathless. Itachi would not let his little brother go until his father was gone, so as he packed away that camera in a little black duffle bag and stood the stand on the wall carefully, Itachi cautiously watched the man while Sasuke sobbed into his shoulder. "Get yourselves dressed and get ready for bed."

Itachi sneered at how casually he spoke, as if he didn't just force his sons to touch each other in not so brotherly ways. The bastard was sick.

As Fugaku reached the door and unlocked it, he paused before opening the door. "I trust you will not say a word about anything that happened here." He said snidely before jerking the door open and sliding out the room. The door shut with a curt slam and it was only the brothers left to the deafening silence.

Itachi looked down at his sniffling baby brother to see that he'd cried himself to sleep, and the elder was left to his thoughts alone.

Sasuke, little Sasuke, how could he have gone through so much, and Itachi himself was not able to help him one bit, no matter how many beatings he took. He had failed in protecting the one person who meant so much to him and not merely enough to everyone else. It took Itachi all he had not to break down as he thought about what he could've done to stop any of this from happening, but it already happened and there was nothing he could do to take it back now, but for some reason he had a feeling that this would not be the last time that this would happen.

Itachi stood and gathered Sasuke's undergarments from the floor and slid them onto his little brother before sliding on his own along with his pants. He pulled the shirt over himself and gathered Sasuke's costume into his arms before lying back down on the cot. He simply had not the strength to drag himself and his little brother back up there where that monster acted as if everything was okay when it was not, not after what he did.

He looked down at his Otouto and planted a kiss upon his forehead before clutching him to his chest tightly before closing his own eyes.

'_Forgive me, Sasuke…"_ was the last thing on his mind before he drifted into a state of unconsciousness.

* * *

Well there you go and I hope you enjoyed. I will try to update by Wednesday at the latest so, stay tuned!


	4. Mikoto

Ok, I'm back! I'm so sorry I can't really give many supplies to these reviews because I only have a limited time to type this chapter up, but still I want to appreciate all my reviewers: Hell Jashin, XxxnarusasuxxX, velvet-prosthesis, Soiku-grl, Fatal Arrow, Dragon 77, Zena007, Akiru chan, and blackSquare… Thank you so much for your opinions and the motivation, this chapter is dedicated to you guys!

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter Warnings: I do not know when I'll be able to update, so this chapter is sort of a filler... but an informative one!!

This chapter will be back to Sasuke's POV in the present tense and a flashback. Constructive criticism is embraced with open arms!

Note: This chapter had been edited.

* * *

Chapter Three

Mikoto

"Sasuke..."

They had deserved their fate, all of them. The moment the young Uchiha brothers had been set in front of that camera and made to do such volatile things, the fate of their father, along with everyone who had decided to turn a blind eye, had been set to stone.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke had known before Itachi even told him the plan, that his brother would never forgive and never forget, and he would have his revenge one day. The look in his older brother's eyes had told him so; the look of death with his scythe willing and waiting to slice through the souls of those disgusting creatures that called themselves _Uchiha's_.

But tonight, tonight Sasuke should be happy, he should be dancing on their graves.

Tonight was the anniversary of his parent's death.

"Sasuke!"

The brooding Uchiha was ripped out of his stupor by his older brother's soft-spoken, but slightly worried voice. He'd vaguely heard someone saying his name, but he couldn't bring himself out of his thoughts long enough to acknowledge them. Sasuke looked up to see the obsidian eyes wandering over his face, as if searching for a sign of some sort before a look of relief flitted through Itachi's dark orbs. If Sasuke looked close enough past the blank façade, he could clearly see the haunted look of someone weary and tired, someone who has been through too much for his young age of twenty. Itachi knows what day it is, but he does not regret what they had done like Sasuke seemed to every day, every night, and every time he closed his eyes and the gods would not grant him sleep.

"Are you ready?" _Are you alright_, was the unasked question, and Sasuke nodded to both before standing on the school steps which had long ago been deserted excepting a few students here and there awaiting the arrival of someone else. It was usual that Itachi was a little late as he had to find someone to watch over his business for an hour or so, but Sasuke did not mind the time as he was able to be alone with the company of his own thoughts. His brother had taken on his own business selling weapons at a shop across the wealthy side of Konoha, and it was a successful one at that as Sasuke never wanted for anything with Itachi always supplying him with what was necessary.

At times, Sasuke would work with his brother whenever he wanted a little extra spending money or the thought of being at home alone too long was overbearing, but he would never stay around Itachi's shop for too long, as the weapons were reminders of that night and each and every one used to torment Fugaku until his very last breath. Well, Sasuke couldn't dwell on those thoughts for too long.

All was quiet as the brothers walked nearly shoulder to shoulder towards the car, no words needed to be spoken as both were lost to the sea of thoughts floating through their heads at rapid speed, not stopping to think about one thing for too long. They reached the car only after a few minutes of casual strolling before Sasuke slid into the passenger side, while Itachi took the seat behind the wheel and revved the engine before shifting gears and backing out of Masashi-Konoha High's parking lot.

The only sound surrounding the two was the soft humming of the AC before Itachi spoke.

"Sasuke, I have to work again tonight, but if you would like, I would not mind taking you there right now." His silken voice was quiet compared to the sound of the wheels on the car rolling over gravel and the rocks occasionally hitting the bumper, just like it always was and Sasuke understood what he was speaking of. Itachi always remembered where he liked to be on this particular day.

"That's fine." Sasuke muttered, continuing to look out the window as civilization passed by in blur of colors. Itachi would not get out of the car when he dropped Sasuke off, and it was not because of courtesy or the privacy of his younger brother, but he did not feel the need to do so when it was he that put them in such a place anyways.

The car turned off the road to a dirt path that curved around a forest of trees and led to a mass of land, large and empty except for row after row of headstones and occasionally flowers. Yes, the Konoha Cemetery.

Itachi parallel parked the car on the curb closest to the gate and cut the engine, glancing over towards his little brother whose eyes were automatically drawn to that one grave he never failed to visit every year. Sasuke knew Itachi didn't understand why he continued to come back year after year in a show of loyalty that this person never showed when the two brothers really needed it the most, and in the elder's opinion, it was a waste of time, but he would respect that if it was his brother's choice, however this question had been eating at him for a while now.

The atmosphere that permeated inside the car was a silent comfort as Sasuke stilled himself to go pay his respects to the only other person that he'd ever loved and respected, and as he placed a hand on the doorknob, Itachi's voice halted him. "Sasuke."

Sasuke turned slightly in his seat so that he could face his brother directly and waited for him to speak. "Why do you still come here after all they've done to us? Why is this day so important to you?" Itachi's voice was calm and questioning, but Sasuke could not, for the life of him, understand why Itachi was asking him this now after years and years of the same ritual. Beneath the stoic face and the dark eyes, Sasuke could see sadness and love and anger all rolled into one as well as in his voice, which to others would sound completely uninterested but it was there.

"Okaasan, I have to pay my respects to her, no matter what. She-,"

"Did nothing to help us, just turned us away, otouto. She does not deserve such loyalty, such respect from you…from us; just as the rest of those Uchiha's do not." Sasuke bristled at the steel in Itachi's voice, but could not say much on the line of the other Uchiha's, but his mother was a good woman and he would not just let his brother say such things. He knew he should tread lightly and that his brother was on the verge of blowing up, something that happened whenever they talked of the past, but never had he seemed as upset as he did now.

Sasuke sighed and looked into the coldest eyes, the eyes that never seemed to have a spark unless they were together, but still they were dead and uncaring, and he wanted to shrink back but the young Uchiha would never show fear. Fear was weakness and he'd vowed never to be weak or defenseless ever again. "There was nothing she could do, Itachi."

"Yes Sasuke, yes, there was a hell of a lot she could have done!" Sasuke held back a flinch as Itachi punched the steering wheel, and Sasuke could swear on his dead father's grave that he'd seen a flash of red flicker across his brother's eyes in the wake of his fury. "I just wonder how you could show such love and loyalty to someone who just showed us her back as she turned away even when she knew _everything_."

Itachi kept his eyes locked with his younger brother's for once showing his pain clear across his face, but not one tear marred his beautiful features, because no matter what, Uchiha Itachi _never _cried, not even a crack of his voice. He had always been the stronger between the two brothers; Itachi was what held Sasuke up through everything, never once showing any emotion throughout everything that their father had done, besides anger.

Sasuke turned away but did not say a thing as he felt the knot forming in his stomach squeeze. His brother had always been so much more affected by the past than he'd let on, but Itachi would always lock everything up and push everyone away. Sasuke was afraid that one day his elder brother would snap and end it for himself, although he would not think his brother to be suicidal, but then again, Itachi had always been unpredictable.

The younger of the two felt a hand on his chin, steering his face away from the empty vision of headstone after headstone; Uchiha after Uchiha, and met the eyes of his brother. The stare they held communicated every feeling, every pain, every single memory and their bond only continued to grow stronger and Itachi leaned in and caught Sasuke's lips that held as much pain and loving and longing as he was willing to show to the only person he'd ever loved. Itachi was the only person that had never turned his back on him, but for now he wanted to pretend that his mother had always been there for him.

The air that was once tense was now filled with passion as Itachi caressed Sasuke's lips with his own in apologetic grace and leaned further over in his seat, causing Sasuke to shrink down slightly on the passenger side as the kiss became urgent. His tongue pleaded for entrance, which was granted and a battle for dominance ensued. Sasuke could feel Itachi's hand caress up his pale neck and entangle through the threads of his raven hair, almost as if in a silent plea for the younger to never leave, and promise on his own part that he would always be by his side.

Their lips danced together in a tangle of quiet promises and broken pleas, unspoken, but there none the less, however the kiss was abruptly put to a stop as Sasuke pulled away and cleared his throat before pushing the door open and walking through the multitude of headstones towards the one placed next to his father's.

'_Mikoto Uchiha'_ was written in Italic cursive above the date she was born as well as the day that she died… was murdered. Sasuke kneeled before the arch shaped stone and bowed his head in a silent prayer for the women who gave birth to him, but as he closed his eyes he could only think about memories of that night and everything Itachi had told him in the car. And everything Itachi had said was indeed true.

**************************

_Past… Before The Slaughter_

It was a month after the fateful Halloween night, and like Itachi had predicted, it was most certainly not the last time they would be placed in front of that camera. In fact, the brothers had just spent another night in that basement, although Fugaku had not made them go all the way, but with the sick things he'd made the brothers do, that would have been better.

Sasuke felt downright disgusting and sticky because Fugaku would not let them leave until 'that white stuff' as Sasuke had called it then, came spurting out of Itachi's member, and unfortunately it had gotten all over Sasuke's face as he had been doing the same favor as he had the first time. Tonight though, the brothers had been hastily cleaning up and throwing on their clothes and Fugaku had not yet packed the camera away.

Itachi still watched him as carefully as always, pushing Sasuke behind him as the little boy dressed, if only to shield his brother from the perverted eyes of his father. Sasuke could only see Itachi's back as the older boy hitched his pants up past his hips and zipped them up in the front, but he could feel the protective aura emanating around his brother and engulfing him like a swirl of mist.

Suddenly, Itachi froze and his eyes zipped to his father, who seemed to have done the same, but Sasuke didn't get it until the door flew open and there stood his saving grace at the head of the stairs. The younger knew it was a pretty bad scene to see the two young brothers half-naked and Fugaku tinkering with the camera, but that only made Sasuke hopeful that they wouldn't have to do what they were forced to do anymore.

He could see his mother's nose flaring as she sniffed in the stale scent of antiques and semen mingling, before her eyes widened then narrowed dangerously at her husband.

"Fugaku, what the hell is going on down here?" She quickly descended the stairs and looked around just as Itachi had pulled on a shirt and a frightened Sasuke peeked around his brother's leg.

Fugaku stiffened as she addressed him and turned to face his furious wife. "Nothing actually, the boys here were just cleaning out this filthy basement." He lied with a straight face and his voice still held that arrogant pride. "Boys, go upstairs. Your mother and I need to talk."

Itachi threw his father another withering glare before scooping up Sasuke into his arms and bounding up the basement stairs, giving an almost inaudible sigh of relief as soon as they'd come from under the house where there father could no longer hurt them. Fugaku would never put his image at stake.

Sasuke locked his arms around his brother's neck and stared back at the door as a shouting match seemed to ensue between husband and wife, but he could not hear a word clearly as they got farther and farther down the hallway. "'Kaasan…" Sasuke whispered, hoping that his father would not hurt his mother like he'd hurt him and Itachi whenever they disobeyed him.

Itachi turned his head so that his mouth lightly brushed his little brother's baby soft cheek and brought his hand up to smooth Sasuke's bangs away affectionately, but carefully avoided looking back at the door where his otouto's eyes were so thoroughly planted. He knew that his father was probably spouting out useless lies and stupid excuses, but he wanted so bad to run back in the room and shout to his mother everything that their father forced them to do whenever he could.

"Don't worry, Sasuke, 'Kasaan will make it all better for us." Itachi's voice drifted over him like a soothing message, and Sasuke was becoming hopeful of his brother's word. He turned towards his Aniki and rewarded him with a huge innocent smile that Itachi saved to his memory and returned it with a tiny tug of the corner of his lips.

"Really Aniki, you mean 'Kaasan will stop Otousan from making us… do that stuff to each other?" Sasuke cringed as his brother stiffened at the memories from only a moment ago, before walking on until he reached his little brother's room where he continued to set him back on his feet.

Itachi kneeled down as Sasuke looked up to his brother with those bright obsidian eyes, and reached out to caress his feather soft cheek. "I cannot promise anything to you, otouto, but she is our mother and she help will us any way that she can to stop Fugaku from doing this to us."

Sasuke smiled and threw his arms around Itachi's swan-like neck and nuzzled his nose into the soft skin of the curve there. He was so quick to believe that his mother would be the angel that saved them and wrapped the brothers into her arms, away from that sadistic pedophile, and Sasuke believed that they would leave the man to his own sick fantasies. He had only hoped.

But that hope was shattered and broken the very next day.

They had been called down to the room once more directly after supper, and Mikoto… she just gathered up the dishes and turned her back to them, proceeding to the sink with this empty look fluttering through her eyes and not once as the boys got up and mentally prepared themselves for what was to come, did she look up at them. And Itachi would never forget that or the other times that she kept her back turned and let Fugaku do whatever he pleased, but Sasuke forgave her, why couldn't his Aniki do the same.

**************************

Present… _After The Slaughter  
_

Sasuke stood and peered down at his deceased mother's grave and his breath hitched as he wanted so much to cry, but it was not the Uchiha way, he could not be as weak as he used to be because that did nothing but only fuck him up, day after day for years.

He turned on his heels and made his way back to the car and slipped in peering at his brother from the corner of his eye and watched as the resentment in Itach's eyes returned as his Aniki glared out the window past Sasuke with an almost unnoticeable sneer.

Sasuke looked back once the car began to move and read the rest of the headstone that he'd never paid much attention to. _'Mikoto Uchiha, Loving mother and wife, R.I.P._

_

* * *

_Okay, I am so sorry that I am late uploading this chapter, but I had a lot to catch up on at school before Spring break, so forgive me. I know this chapter was not much, but a bit of why Itachi was upset with Mikoto and where she had been during everything that occurred. Next chapter will be longer, but I am taking this story slow, so be patient people. Thanks for reading!


	5. Unspoken

Ok, now I know I am so late writing this chapter, but I've been lazy and after re-reading chapter four I've realized all the mistakes I made while rushing through it, so I will go back and edit it and by next chapter I will let you know when it is done. Anyway thanks to all the readers who waited patiently and like I promised this chapter will be much longer.

Chapter Warning: Yes, there is a LEMON (and by no means am I trying to make it smutty, so if it comes out like that, I am so-ho-ho sorry) so if you are offended by yaoi or incest it is in your best interest to stop reading. There will also be a flashback containing sexual content as well as violence/abuse. This chapter will be in Itachi's POV as well as the flashback seen through his eyes.

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. All rights go to Misashi Kishimoto…

Enjoy… or not! Also I must apologize in advance for my decorating skills as well as describing things, because I'm not very good at either.

* * *

Chapter Four

Unspoken

The time, considering the beautiful canvas of colors spread across the sky and the sun retreating behind the darkening clouds, was late in the evening when Itachi finally locked up the doors of his business on the ritzier side of Konoha. The 'Open' sign had been flipped to 'Closed' over an hour ago, but business had been slow as afternoon came tumbling around. Talk of a thunderstorm rolling in from the town west of Konoha had the citizens of this city already restless and edgy to get home before they got caught in the torrents of a downfall.

However, it seemed much too pretty, much too calm to be any kind of threat of a storm, but looks can be deceiving, Itachi noted as the birds flew in flocks to their nest and stray animals searched for shelter beneath bridges or inside abandoned buildings. The wind had begun to pick up strength as those distant array of colors in the sky were pushed over to make way for the mass of condensed water vapor hovering menacingly in the atmosphere, ready to drop its life giving essence upon the feeble humans below.

Itachi gently pushed away the stray strands of hair tickling his eyelids and cheeks aside only to have them blown into his view once more, and hastened his steps to reach his precious black, and sleek of course, Subaru Impreza WRX that sat quiet and predatory, like a shadow under the rapidly darkening sky. As he reached the car and fumbled around in his pocket for his keys, tiny drops of precipitation began to sprinkle his arm lightly, falling from the heavens like thin needles barely wetting Itachi, but he knew from the way that the wind began to pick up that it wouldn't be long before he'd be soaked.

And just as he expected, he was barely slipping into his seat before an endless sheet of water was showered down across the town, thoroughly soaking anyone unlucky enough to be caught in the downpour. He quickly closed the door and reached over to place the key in the ignition and turned it slightly without much effort to get the car started. Turning on the windshield wipers, Itachi adjusted the rearview before backing out of the deserted parking lot. He shifted gears and pressed his foot lightly on the gas pedal as he exited the parking lot and narrowed his eyes to see through the pellets of rain creating a hazy curtain on his windshield.

As he drove through the streets carefully, the only sounds being the rain bouncing off the steel of the car and the _swish_ of the wipers, Itachi let his mind wander to his younger brother and the comfort of his home that he was aching to return to. He had only last seen Sasuke after he dropped him back home after returning from the cemetery that afternoon, then returned back to work to finish his last few hours at work. He'd had to go back because he knew that he could not trust his business partner, Kisame with the shop for too long. The last time he did, it resulted in half of the money in the cash register being stolen by a fleeing thief that Kisame didn't have the guts to face even though he was a fifty percent owner of a very popular _weapons _shop.

Itachi was a bit worried for the boy currently waiting for him back at home. He knew that if Sasuke was alone for too long that he began to grow anxious, even though he didn't let on, and the thunderstorm unleashing its rage upon Konoha certainly wasn't making things any better. Ever since they were young, Sasuke had never been good with storms; he'd always come to Itachi and hung on to him throughout the night in fear of death by lightning, which never ceased to amuse the elder Uchiha.

He wasn't far from home now, only a few more turns and he'd be back in the sanctuary of his home with his lover safely tucked into his arms where he'd have to worry no more for Sasuke's well being because he'd be right there with Itachi where he should always be.

His house came into view as he turned into his quiet neighborhood and made it to the last house on the street. The Uchiha's humble abode was a quaint little one story house big enough for a small family to reside, leaving a copious amount of space for the two brothers.

Not being one for fixing things up, Itachi had brought in an Interior Decorator to decorate the house, which had come out to look quite fancy. The carpet had been pulled up and replaced by Cherry Hardwood flooring and the cabinets as well as the tables were created out of the same type of wood. The furniture had been situated against the walls as well as a love seat that sat comfortably beside the fireplace but not close enough to be in danger of catching fire.

The kitchen was separated from the living room by an arch that connected to a Cherry Wood bar and stool set. The stainless steel stove and refrigerator sat opposite of each other, the window above the sink in the middle of the kitchen was draped in a burgundy red color, giving off a relaxing aura.

Yes, Itachi couldn't wait to be inside his home and let that relaxing setting overtake him.

As he pulled into the driveway, his eyes caught the messy crown of dark hair sitting beneath the porch light on the white wicker chair beside the door; the rest became obscured by the rain as Itachi squinted his eyes slightly.

He wasn't surprised to see his younger brother waiting for him. It was a normal occurrence that had begun while they were younger, when Sasuke would wait up for him to come home from the academy. The little one had always been afraid to stay inside while Fugaku was home, and Itachi was glad that he waited for him, also afraid that the man would try something with his younger brother while he was away.

Itachi put the car in park and pulled the key out of the ignition before stepping out into the rain with his eyes fixed on Sasuke. Those timid onyx eyes stared right back underneath thick dark lashes, his face showing no other emotion than that of relief to know that his brother had gotten home safe and sound despite the worsening weather. The elder walked calmly paying no heed to the rain as it soaked his clothes, and made his way to the door where his little brother now stood.

Sasuke spoke not a word as his brother brushed past him, grabbing his smaller hand along the way and rubbing his thumb over the back of it lovingly, leading the younger into the unlit living room where he stopped to kick off his shoes by the entry. Itachi flipped the switches attached to the walls with a barely audible _click _as he walked throughout the house and lit the rooms, bathing the house in a yellowish light.

He continued to hold onto his baby brother's hand tightly until they reached the privacy of their room. It was formally Itachi's as Sasuke had his own room, but that was rarely used, the oldest afraid to keep his brother out of his sight for too long. Both rooms were only decorated with the bare necessities such as a telephone which sat atop the dresser beside the bed, and a walk-in closet.

The room had a dark and sensual feel to it despite the emptiness; the walls painted a burgundy red and the fitted sheets of the king-sized bed were pure black silk as well as the top cover, which was more of a dusky black colour. The smell of formerly used Jasmine incense hung in the air from the night before wafting around the room like a sweet afterthought.

The silence was steady as Itachi slid off his jacket before seating himself at the edge of the bed and pulling Sasuke with him, onto his lap. The damp rainwater on Itachi's pants seeped through the bottom of Sasuke's clothes, but the older could care less; he had a plan that didn't involve clothes.

He watched his younger brother for a moment, his heart fluttering in his chest, the heart that so ached for Sasuke's love and touch. That familiar stirring had begun in his groin area as the other stared back at him, his head tilted ever so slightly to the side and those eyelashes touching his high cheek bones as he stared down at his Aniki. Itachi craned his neck up and captured those nervously-bitten pink lips in a slow, burning kiss, his tongue immediately sliding across the gap of those silken barriers in a silent plea for entry that was granted upon request.

Their saliva slicked muscles collided passionately, gently in a wrestle for dominance as Sasuke latched his arms around his brothers neck in a desperate attempt to keep himself upright as Itachi's lips left him bedazzled. He pulled his older brother impossibly closer as the temperature in the room rose up a notch and his hand ran through Itachi's raven locks, pulling his hair free from its captive hair tie.

The elder Uchiha traced the plains of his broad back in reverence, in awe of his beautiful baby brother whom he held close, the only person who had unlocked the gates of his heart and still held the key since long ago. Itachi laid sweet chaste kisses upon Sasuke's lips before brushing them across his baby soft cheeks and to his ear where he bit the lobe in a gentle tease.

The teen upon his lap sighed blissfully and leaned into his lover asking for more without useless words to fill the moment of passion that they shared with one another. The older male turned the younger so that he straddled his hips fully and lay back with his hands traveling up Sasuke's chest; his skin glistening like the most beautiful pearl Itachi had the fortune of witnessing with his own eyes. The long, slim fingers continued their path until they began to move up that graceful neck and beyond his chin to those fluttering lips.

Itachi used the pad of his thumb to smooth over those petal soft appendages and parted them to let his finger slide inside. Sasuke could feel the telltale signs of his arousal and grounded his crotch slowly into his older brother's, looking down between half-mast eyes as his elder sibling gasped and gazed up at him lustfully. He bit gently on the thumb between his lips and moaned lowly at the friction between their lower regions as he proceeded to rock back and forth in sync with the groaning man beneath him.

The atmosphere hovering between the two brothers became humid as the space between their bodies became less and less, like the temperature after a storm. Itachi slid a hand behind the other's neck and pulled him down into a heated tangle of tongues, before Sasuke pulled away slightly, leaving a bridge of saliva connecting their lips. He sat up fully after a moment of catching his breath and grabbed the hem of his shirt to hurriedly yank it over his head.

Itachi's nimble fingers gracefully undid the button of Sasuke's pants and said teen lifted to allow him room to slide the fabric down his bent knees, which he awkwardly kicked onto the floor with clumsy feet along with his boxers. Itachi, in desperation to feel Sasuke's skin upon his, sat up to pull his shirt off as well and patted his brother's naked thigh lightly as a signal to rise up slightly to kick his pants and boxers off as well, which landed in a messy pile in the corner of the room.

The storm continuing to pound rain upon the earth outside was all but forgotten as Sasuke once again resumed his original position as did Itachi, while the young teen looked down at his brother lying comfortably between his legs, a timid set to his beautiful face. The other reassured his young lover with soothing touches, his agile fingers gliding over the skin of his collarbone almost as if Sasuke were a delicate and most prized possession to be handled with the utmost care.

The only sound besides the breathless pants and gasped moans was the pitter-patter of the water against the windows as the thunderstorm became severe and unrelenting, but unheeded by the young lovers pushed on by their passion. A particularly loud boom of thunder startled Sasuke along with the strike of electricity that seemed to appear much too close as the room was only illuminated by blinding white light, and Itachi used his surprise to his advantage and flipped them over almost playfully.

Itachi grinned and hooked an arm around Sasuke's narrow waist and used his hand for leverage as he reached behind himself and pulled them farther upon the bed and laid the other in the middle, whom lay still as if he were an offering for the gods. Itachi predatorily crawled on his hands and knees to move between his brother's legs and placed a hand on each of the boy's thighs to spread them farther as he leaned down to brush his lips against Sasuke's lovingly.

The elder Uchiha's mouth created a searing path down his lover's milky flesh and pressed gentle kisses against his chest, Itachi's hand moving down to message Sasuke's trembling hips. The teen groaned in approval and let his left hand play with the silky tresses tickling his abdomen as Itachi dipped his tongue into his navel, while his right palm cradled his brother's face he continued to move further down.

Sasuke's hand slipped away from his face as Itachi raised his head up to meet those darkening onyx eyes in silent reassurance that everything would be fine. He lifted three fingers to his brother's lips and Sasuke caught on immediately, staring at them hesitantly for a moment before pulling the three long appendages to his mouth. He kissed each finger slowly before surrounding them in the moist cavern beyond his lips and wetting them thoroughly before Itachi pulled his fingers back and replaced them with a lingering kiss.

The oldest sibling looked up to the younger inquiringly from his position between Sasuke's legs and waited for permission to take things further, and Sasuke nodded hastily, he never did like this part.

Itachi lifted the other's leg and placed one on each shoulder, gently kissing his inner thighs in a soothing manner as his spit-lubricated index finger lightly traced the ring of muscles before sliding it into the anxiously quivering hole, slowly so as not to hurt the young one.

A flash of lightning illuminated Sasuke's shivering body as he turned his head so that his cheek rested against the soft silk of the sheets, while his nails dug into the mattress beneath him. He flinched as Itachi added his middle finger and proceeded to stretch Sasuke, the offending limbs moving in a scissoring motion inside of him. At last, the third finger was added to the others before they were all pulled away and replaced with something much different.

Sasuke braced himself for his brother's girth and watched as his elders' eyes flickered up towards him where they were locked in a heated gaze, onyx against onyx. Itachi reached up to take the other's lips captive as a distraction while he slid slowly into his younger brother.

"Hah…" Sasuke gasped breathlessly, his mouth breaking away from Itachi's. The older let his lips skim past his brother's arched neck, as the other had his head thrown back into the pillow. Itachi panted as he slid further into the tight heat that was the teen beneath him, his member squeezed almost unbearably by the clenching muscles rejecting him.

He let his fingers come up to his lover's face and stroked his cheek, coercing him into relaxation. Itachi brushed sweat soaked bangs from his brother's forehead and laid a comforting kiss there as he began to feel the muscles around his member clench one last time and then relax.

Itachi pulled back until the tip of his penis was surrounded by his brother and thrust forward, crying out simultaneously with his brother from the beautiful feeling that made the heat in his stomach burn and arouse him all the more. He pulled out once more and slammed forth again hearing his brother moan quietly beneath him as those lean legs wrapped around hips, his arms clinging to his Itachi as if he were going to fall if he let go.

Itachi repeated the process once more and thrust into his brother once more as Sasuke let out a scream of a different kind, letting him know that he'd found that sensitive bundle of nerves. He angled his hips slightly to hit that spot again, increasing his pace a little, listening to those sweet pleasurable cried from the younger that he loved so much.

The older Uchiha grunted as he began to thrust faster and harder and deeper into his brother as the lightning lit up the room once more and the rain came down harder outside, seemingly in sync with the activities inside that quaint little house at the end of the street. The room illuminated Itachi as Sasuke stared up at his brother in awe, gasping in pleasure; he threw his head back and kept his eyes on the older as his hips moved more forcefully into the younger.

He was a sight to behold, such a god in Sasuke's eyes as his loose raven hair stuck to his forehead and the rest swung as he gripped the thighs around his waist to get a better grip, those full lips slightly hanging open as he panted, his hips continuing to piston back in forth. Sasuke pulled himself up and braced one hand on the bed beneath him as Itachi pleasured him, letting his free arm wrap around his brother's neck.

Itachi raised himself fully on his knees and lost all control as he let his lips descend on his little brother's his tongue pushing out to meet Sasuke's heatedly as he continued pound into the tight heat that seemed to suck him in further and further, until he began to feel that familiar coil of heat snaking up his member, threatening to release.

He reached down between himself and his brother to grasp his Sasuke's member, stroking it lovingly, never breaking the kiss, and as the brother's got closer and closer to release, the storm outside had reached its climax as the rain plummeted the window and the thunder shook the house threateningly. The room was bathed in the shockingly bright light and together the cries of passion in the room reached its peak as did the brothers, the giver releasing inside his brother as the taker let his essence spill over himself and his brother.

With one last kiss, the two collapsed on the bed in a tangle of limbs seeking each other's warmth. Itachi wrapped the younger of the two into an embrace and pulled his brother close to his body, but did not drift off to sleep as easily as Sasuke did and closed his eyes as he let the memories wash over him.

**************************

_Past…Before The Slaughter_

It was June 9th; Itachi was officially eleven years old, while Sasuke was turning six in July. The plan had been to sneak out of the house before their father ever knew they were home, and the brothers would take a walk to the pastry shop and celebrate Itachi's new age, even though the younger didn't really favor sweets, he would suck it up for his Aniki.

Somehow it seemed as if the brothers were experiencing déjà vu as their father seemed to appear out of thin air, calling for the boys before they could even set a foot out the door. They both knew better from experience not to ignore Fugaku as they had once tried, for the consequences had been severe.

Without a word, they turned and began to follow their father throughout the same hallways that the brothers had gotten used to seeing after a while. But as they turned a corner, Mikoto meekly stuck her head out of the door of a guest room with a basket of laundry tucked into both arms. As Itachi looked her way, his eyes seemed to narrow at the hopeless look in her equally obsidian orbs, and the hate in his gut seemed to spasm and grow as she turned her back to continue gathering the dirty laundry.

Itachi averted his gaze to the younger boy stumbling to keep in step with his long-legged strides as they made it to the final hallway which led to the basement, and that dread began to settle on his little brother's face. The older Uchiha had hated that look every time he saw it because he wanted no more than to protect the little one from Fugaku, but that would only result in their father taking his anger out on the one person that he knew was Itachi's weakness.

The basement had that _same_ stale smell as they were led down the _same_ creaky wooden steps before, and that little hanging light was turned on once again to reveal the _same_ setting as always, along with that _same_ damn camera.

Before they were ordered to proceed to the cot, Fugaku turned on his heels and addressed the boys, mainly Itachi.

"So, today is your birthday Itachi, and I've decided to give you a very special birthday present. Would you like to know what it is, my son?" Itachi's face seemed to turn into a slight sneer at the teasing in the bastard's voice, he was so damn smug, so arrogant, but he would get what he had coming and Itachi would make sure of that.

He shook his head while keeping eye contact with his father, whose smug look suddenly turned into that of fury. Without further notice, he crossed the room and backhanded his oldest son. "You ungrateful brat, I offer to give you a gift and you dare to turn it away!"

Sasuke's little gasp was accompanied by Fugaku's heavy breathing and Itachi's teeth snapping shut behind his closed lips. He did nothing but cast a deadly glare at his father to show that he was not the least bit intimidated by the man's abuse.

"I don't want your gift." Itachi started through gritted teeth. "I don't want anything from you." Fugaku's fury radiated off of him in dangerous spikes as his anger mounted at his defiant son, but Itachi wasn't going to be apart of this any longer and he'd be damned if he made Sasuke go through this any longer.

Suddenly his father thrust out his hand and grabbed his rebellious son by the jaw and brought him within an inch of his own face, invading Itachi's personal space. "Well that's just too bad, boy, because you don't have a choice."

He harshly pushed the young boy's face away, leaving him to stumble back, and walked behind the camera, tinkering with it before turning back to his sons. "I want you to take your brother tonight."

Itachi's eyes widened, his emotionless façade completely thrown off at his father's request. "No." He spit out. He'd had enough of Fugaku forcing them to do such sickening things with one another, his own flesh and blood that was only five years old, still innocent and dependent on those around him and his father was taking advantage of that.

"Oh really, now?" Fugaku muttered in mock surprise, growing tired of hearing his son speak against him. He lunged forward and jerked Sasuke away by his free arm and shoved him to the ground between them. The young boy cried out in surprised when his knees met the cement and tore through skin causing blood to spill out from the gash.

"Leave him alone, this is between me and you!" Itachi spoke furiously, how low of his father to use his weaknesses against him like the son-of-a-bitch that he was; he couldn't wait until he got his chance because he would make this man pay for his wrong-doings.

Sasuke began to sob quietly on the floor between the fighting Uchiha's but quickly quieted down in fear of a beating from his father. The knife in Itachi's gut began to twist slowly as he watched his brother cower on the basement floor, as if he were afraid for his life.

Itachi kneeled down so that he was eye to eye with his frightened brother. "Sasuke, come here." He spoke gently holding his arms open for the little one to walk into, a safe harbor from his father, but Fugaku pulled Sasuke back into his steely grasp.

"Don't you move a muscle." Sasuke froze under the hands of his father and looked up at Itachi in apology, his dark eyes tired, too tired for a boy of his age. The thought only seemed to infuriate the oldest brother even more as he looked on at the way Fugaku held his brother in a bruising hold, the skin under his fingers already getting darker.

"What do you want me to do?" Itachi asked, sick with himself, angry that he'd given in to his father's manipulation once again.

Fugaku smirked in triumph and delight as his son bent to his will as he always did when it involved little Sasuke. "I want you to take his virginity." He spoke as if it were the most normal thing in the world for one brother to take something so precious from another brother. "Maybe if you do this, you won't have to come down here again…"

Sasuke seemed to perk his head up at that, a hopeful look in his eyes, unknowing of the lies his father spouted from that treacherous mouth. At the time, even Itachi believed it although he was a bit skeptical.

Itachi turned his head at the sound of his little brother's voice, so small and feeble. "Please Nii-san, please? 'Tousan said we wouldn't have to come back here anymore if we do!"

The older could feel his chest caving in at the joy he could see in his brother's eyes with the thought of not having to be tormented in this room which was not meant for such perverted activities; he loathed this place and would do anything to get Sasuke out of it.

But Sasuke did not know what he was asking for.

"Sasuke…you don't- you don't know what you're asking me to do."

"Yes I do, father wants you to take my virgingity." Sasuke's small voice only twisted the knife in Itachi's gut more as he pronounced the word in that childish way that all kids do, and he was ashamed that he'd have to be the one to fix the broken boy that he'd be left with when all of this was over.

He would do anything for this little boy, even if he hurt himself in the process.

Itachi looked up to the man who had no shame, the man that he refused to call a father and leered in the most hateful way that his features could muster. "Fine."

With that, Sasuke was freed from the devil's grasp and ran into his brother's arms, throwing his arms around his neck and receiving a tight hug in return, seemingly possessive but filled with the purest of love.

Itachi sighed and steeled himself for what was about to happen. "Okay, Sasuke," he started as he lifted a hand to stroke the toddler's cheek, kneeling before him. "I want you to undress; I promise that I will not hurt you, okay?"

Sasuke nodded almost enthusiastically, still excited at the prospect of this being the end of everything that happened in the basement for good. Itachi stood in front of his brother like a guardian as his little brother undressed before he too did the same, stripping down until he stood only in his boxers. Behind him, Sasuke was completely unclothed as he crawled onto the cot and sat down with his hands cupped over his crotch.

"Okay, I'm ready." Sasuke squeaked, not sounding the least bit as frightened as he was earlier, and Itachi suddenly hated himself for what he was about to do. He was going to take the most precious gift from his baby brother who was still, only five years old, he reminded himself.

Fugaku quietly snickered and turned on the camera, pressing the button that caused the red light to begin blinking on and off, signaling that it had begun to record. Itachi sat down at the edge of the bed while Sasuke scooted close to him, his childish aura unknowingly comforting the older boy. "I suggest that you start now."

Itachi shot a glare to his father before reaching for his boxers, the last thing left covering his groin, and pulled them down for Fugaku's prying eyes to see. Sasuke's eyes grew big as his they flew in awe to his brother's penis before he lifted his hands and compared his to Itachi's. Before he could say anything further, Itachi leaned down to his ear and whispered softly so his father could not hear.

"Sasuke, if I hurt you, I want you to tell me okay, despite what Fugaku says." He placed a kiss on his little brother's forehead and pushed him back so that he lay flat on the mattress and the older loomed over him. Itachi had begun to lick his finger and bring it down to his little brother's entrance after he spread his legs before his father's voice interrupted once more.

"Give him no preparation Itachi, he's too soft… he needs to learn." Itachi sprang up and sat on his knees all the while not breaking eye contact with the man situated behind the camera.

He shook his head in anger. "I cannot do that to him, he will tear!"

"That is of no consequence. You either do as I say or I will continue to make you come down here each and every day, and you will take him dry. Every. Single. Time."

"He's _five years old_; you cannot expect me to do such a thing to my little brother. It will cause him too much pain." Itachi argued, his voice steadily rising, infuriated and repulsed by the man that he once called a father.

Fugaku narrowed his obsidian eyes and smirked. "You will do it, or I will do it myself." Itachi's eyes widened as his heart jumped into his throat at his father's threat. Fugaku wouldn't possibly rape Sasuke, he couldn't. Not his own son. But here he was making his children do such repulsive things, and Itachi would not put it past him to do such a disgusting thing.

So he did what he always did. Gave in like an obedient dog.

Sasuke, who had been watching the whole interaction didn't say a thing, but watched his brother curiously as he turned to him with pained eyes and a clenched jaw. As Itachi aligned himself with Sasuke entrance, he could hear his father in the background uttering words to urge him on like 'Good boy' and 'That's it', and the older boy wanted nothing more than to slit his throat just to shut him up.

His eyes returned to the angelic sight of Sasuke whose pale skin seemed to light up the room and his dark hair splayed out like a halo around his head on the cot beneath him, but he was beginning to squirm uncomfortably as Itachi began to press into him.

"You are wasting my film, push it in Itachi, or I'll make you do it!" Fugaku urged, already becoming impatient.

Itachi wanted to shed his tears so badly, but he did not. Instead he leaned down to his brother until they touched noses. "I'm so sorry Sasuke."

And then he slammed in.

He held back a sob as his brother let a heart wrenching scream burst forward from his throat, unhindered. "No, get it out, that hurts Itachi!"

Itachi let his fingers come down to wipe away his brother's tears, about to cause even more damage to his little body. He pulled out halfway and met Sasuke's skin with a hard slap as he drove forward and thrust into his younger brother. His ears met scream after scream, and Itachi could feel the warmth slipping down his member as Sasuke began to tear and bleed from the inside, and splatters of red would spit onto the cot with every push forward.

Itachi kept his hands on the cot beneath them as he drove in and out of his brother, afraid to touch the little angel and taint his innocence even more than he was doing at the moment. But what could be worse that being forced to steal your younger brother's virginity?

Tears and snot mingled as they continuously spilled down his face, as he sobbed loudly and latched onto Itachi's forearm with his nails, leaving angry red welts in their wake. "Please, please stop." He whimpered helplessly, and Itachi stopped, pulling out of his brother slowly so as not to cause more pain.

He glared brokenly at Fugaku, holding back a cry of revulsion and hate and everything that he had bottled inside of him. Itachi wanted so bad to unleash his wrath upon that worthless man, upon himself. He was so disgusted that he would do something to that harmless little boy who did nothing but shower him with love and happiness and he's tainted him in the worst way possible.

"Is this enough for you? I raped my little brother, are you happy now?" Itachi was calm, but it was the calm before the storm, and Fugaku noticed this as he nodded his head and stopped the camera.

"Go clean yourselves up and make yourself presentable for dinner." Was all he said before he stowed away his camera and bounded up the stairs and out of the basement without a glance back.

The only sound left in the room was Sasuke's whimpers and cries of 'It hurts' as Itachi sat and looked down at the blood on his member before pulling his legs to his chest where he rested his knees beneath his chin. He stared at Sasuke, afraid to touch him, afraid to hurt him, afraid afraid afraid of everything.

Sasuke had curled into a ball as the blood continued to pour out of his opening in a slow downfall as his eyes stayed trained on the wall, unwilling to break away. The little one jumped lightly as he felt a cool finger stroke his cheek and he glanced up through dying eyes to see his brother with a look of complete pain marring his beautiful features. Despite the pain, Sasuke reached his tiny arms out, seeking the shelter of the only one he could trust, and Itachi embraced him, cradled him, and would never willingly let him go in fear of that little ray of light in his life drifting away from him.

"I f-forgive y-y-you, Nii-san." Sasuke spoke through quiet sobs.

And Itachi could almost swear that that was the day his dead heart began to beat for his little brother, but he would not come to accept this so easily, but for now, he cherished the warmth of his otouto.

"Never again, Sasuke." Itachi started as he glared at the camera case sitting quietly in the corner. "He will never hurt us again."

**************************

_Present…After The Slaughter  
_

Itachi opened his eyes and peered down at the slumbering boy wrapped protectively in his arms and could feel his eyes begin to water, but he quickly blinked them away.

He remembered that promise he said to Sasuke, because that was the night before he murdered his parents, the night before his father received what he rightfully deserved. Itachi could remember the sniveling bastard, half of his body gone as he used his hands as an attempt to crawl to safety.

He sighed and shooed the memory away, no matter how pleasant it was, and stroked Sasuke's raven locks away from his beautiful face and he couldn't stop the awe from filtering through his faceless mask. What would he have done without his little brother?

Itachi thought back to everything and closed his eyes as he thought about the relationship between him and his brother. Tonight, as they let the unbridled passion and the memories filter through, nothing needed to be said. Just like the past, everything was unspoken.

* * *

Okay, well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and later in the story I will go back to the night of the murder so do not fret, you will get to learn how Itachi killed Fugaku in all the gory details!


	6. Unstable

Okay, I'm back people, sorry for the wait, but TAKS is on it's way and I've been pretty busy. So just to let you know, I've edited and added just a few more sentences to Chapter Four, which is actually Chapter Three 'Mikoto', and also I'd like to apologize as this is an AU so I meant to make Itachi just murder his parents, and maybe a certain other person. I know that I put massacre but I went back and changed it, so once again, I apologize.

Note: Just incase you intend to not read all of what I just wrote up there: **CHAPTER THREE 'Mikoto' HAS BEEN EDITED AND THINGS HAVE BEEN CHANGED! **

This chapter is dedicated to Dragon77, Hell Jashin, Mart7, Soiku-grl, velvet-prosthesis, skyblueocean, Kay Katastrophe, Zena007, angelsxdemons, narruby23, Perfect Dreams (by the way, I love your fics! Ha! Especially _'It's Always the Tomatoes'_)

Warning: The beginning of this chapter is a bit smutty, but it's purely for enjoyment! This is my second ever yaoi sex scene, yay!

Thank you guys so much for continuing to read this fic, I know I'm wrong and perverted in so many ways, but I embrace it! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Five

Unstable

The dawn of the next morning greeted the citizens of Konoha with a light drizzle, while the low rumble of thunder in the distance roused the older of the two Uchiha lovers currently entangled comfortably in the embrace of one another.

Itachi's pale lids peeled open slowly, squinting against the bright gray light filtering through the blinds on the window directly above the bed, the only source of light in the room. The scent of sex and jasmine still permeated around the room, a pleasant mixture for the elder boy's sensitive senses.

His eyes were immediately drawn to the soft and downy spikes attached to the head nestled between the juncture of Itachi's neck and shoulder blade. He listened silently to the even breathing pattern of his beloved younger brother, his lithe fingers coming up to play with the raven strands of silk feathered over the pillow and blowing gently into Sasuke's face with every inhalation.

Itachi sighed in content and let his mind wonder, his eyes still glued to the boy lying beside him. Itachi had never been a compassionate or romantic person, but whenever it came to Sasuke, there were always exceptions. His younger brother could bring him to feel and do things that he would never do for another; Sasuke was his light in the darkness and everything in between, the only being that could ever bring him to his knees.

However, Itachi had fears, in fact his biggest fear was that one day everything would catch up to Sasuke, everything would hit him full force and the boy would not be able to recover. He feared that Sasuke would one day realize that this sinful relationship was wrong on so many levels, and he would turn away; he feared that the memories would only lead his baby brother on a one-way route to pain and darkness, and he'd end his very existence. But Itachi would not let that happen, because if he lost his brother, he knew he would follow the same path and do himself in. A life without Sasuke was dark and empty, and nothing; a life without Sasuke was not a life at all, Itachi would only exist as an empty cavity. Sasuke would quite literally be the death of him.

Itachi closed his eyes and pushed those thoughts away, intent on staying here in the now instead of trying to look so far into future. He felt a soft touch on his cheek and let his lids flutter open slowly, instantly meeting eyes with the angel in his bed with a clash of midnight to midnight as they stared silently at one another. Itachi could feel the finger of the younger stroking his cheek tenderly, letting his affection show to the only person that he was not indifferent to.

"Ohayo, Nii-san," Sasuke whispered, breaking the silence and leaning up to peck his brother on the lips and then smiling as he settled back into Itachi's protective hold around his waist.

The corners of Itachi's lips tugged upwards minutely gracing his brother with a tiny smile, before sitting up and pulling Sasuke with him. "Otouto, how did you sleep?" Itachi asked curiously, knowing sleep did not come easy to his little brother usually on the anniversary of his parents' death. Sasuke rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with the palm of his hands before clasping them together in his lap and turning to Itachi.

"I slept… better thanks to you brother," Sasuke stated with a slow-and-easy smile slyly making its way upon his features as he blushed lightly and peered up at his brother through thick lashes.

Itachi, not being able to resist his adorable sibling, leaned forward and placed his lips firmly over Sasuke's knowing that they would have to rise soon and start the day as usual, and also knowing that he would end up arguing with his brother. Today was the day that Sasuke had to return to his court-ordered counselor and the teen did not like that one bit, but it was required if he wanted to continue living with Itachi.

Finally, the elder Uchiha pulled away and licked his lips, savoring the taste and the moment between himself and the other before dislodging his hand from around Sasuke's waist and sitting on the side of the bed with his feet planted on the icy wooden floor. He could hear the slight pitter-patter of the light rain outside his window and mentally decided that that particular day would be slow at work.

"Come little brother, we've got to get ready for the day," Itachi walked to the corner where his clothes had landed last night and slid his boxer on, grabbing Sasuke's as well.

He trudged back to the bed and tossed the previously discarded cloth to his baby brother, the boxers landing comically over Sasuke's head and half hanging off his spikes. Itachi chuckled and gathered his toiletries, continuing his daily routine and heading to the shower. Not completely out of the room, he turned to face his grumbling brother and tilted his head slightly.

"Brother, are going to join me or not?" Itachi turned to walk out without awaiting an answer, knowing that his brother would follow, because he always did and he would not have it any other way.

Sasuke threw his feet lazily over the side of the bed and hissed as his feet touched the cool floor before he grabbed his boxers and slid them up his legs and over his lower body, his abdomen and inner thighs crusted uncomfortably from his and his elder sibling's seed. He could already hear the shower running and gathered his things before walking to the bathroom and sliding through the conveniently open door, the steam from the hot water automatically smuggling him.

He slid his legs out of is boxers before creeping to the shower curtain and pulling it back almost shyly, looking up at his brother who was already facing him and standing under the spray of the shower in all his naked, beautiful glory. Itachi's head was tilted back with his dark hair plastered to his back and broad chest, seemingly like black paint, but his eyes were slowly opening and fixing on Sasuke. The younger walked towards his brother and pressed their bodies together under the heated downpour of water, his equally obsidian orbs meeting with the other pair.

Itachi didn't waste any time as his hands had already begun to wonder his little brother's heavenly body, while one hand rested on Sasuke's lower back to keep him in place, the other trailed up his wet back and past the other's slender neck to tangle into his hair. Itachi pulled him impossibly closer and leaned down to place his lips on the pulse of Sasuke's neck, suckling gently and tugging his brother's hair to tilt his head back, providing more space for him to work with.

The younger of the two moaned lowly and let his hand travel up to his brother's hair, keeping his head in place. Itachi's teeth grazed lightly over his sensitive skin before he bit down rather harshly, replenishing a bruise that had only faded a few days ago, a sign that his brother was already taken to anyone that would try to make a move. He breathed through his nose as he sucked the blood from the wound as Sasuke shuddered from the feeling, a light groan seeping past his lips.

As Itachi raised his head and licked his lips, the other could still see traces of his blood staining the older male's mouth, that familiar feel of pleasure pooling in his lower abdomen. Sasuke restrained tackling his older brother and ravaging him, instead reaching for the soap and running it over his body, eyes still locked with Itachi's who watched in unconcealed interest. He trailed the soap down his stomach and rubbed the soap over the traces of semen still left on his lower stomach before traveling even lower, still it reached the 'V' his lean abdomen led to.

Sasuke massaged the bar of soap between both hands and let the suds build up before letting the soap fall to the tiles. With two soapy hands, his hand slithered slowly to his hardening erection, wrapping them around the sensitive flesh and letting his eyes sliding close at the feel of his own slick fingers.

Itachi, who had been silently watching his erotic little brother, let his hand skid down Sasuke's back until it reached his supple rear and rested on the cleft between his cheeks. He let one water-slickened finger slide down and part them, playing with his entrance before sliding his finger in. Sasuke gasped and arched away from the finger inside of him in surprise, trying to override the discomfort as quick as it had been bestowed upon him.

_He's so beautiful, so lovely_, were the only thoughts that Itachi could think of as he fingered his brother under the spray of water, watching as he gasped and arched against him reveling in the feeling of having his body pressed against the other slighter frame. His mind began to cloud as he picked his brother up and placed his back to the wall with those pale, lean legs wrapped around his waist as his middle finger still worked inside Sasuke's body.

The position caused his finger to slide in easier for deeper penetration and it wasn't long before he found the other's prostate and let his seeking appendage prod over the gland. Sasuke let out a sharp moan and thrust his hips forward into his brother's abdomen, writhing in satisfaction between Itachi and the wall. He lifted his head and reached up to catch his elder sibling in a heated kiss, a battle of wills as his brother added his index finger and thrust his tongue in with desperate fervor.

The younger massaged tongues with the older and rocked his hips back to meet the demands of the fingers currently hitting his prostate. He moaned uncontrollably as white lights flashed blindingly in his eyes every time that gland was hit.

Sasuke's lips were ripped unceremoniously from his brother's as his body suddenly hitched further up the wall and those fingers were removed, a groan of disappointment tearing its way out his throat, only to be replaced by something much bigger. He winced as his brother began to enter him, while Itachi used one hand to place one leg over his shoulder but holding the other tightly around his waist.

Itachi grunted at the tightness of the teen pressed against the wall and let a moan slip unhindered past his lips, lying his forehead on the arch of Sasuke's neck, pushing in to the hilt.

"God, Sasuke," he breathed against the heated skin lying a chaste kiss upon it before turning to nip at the calf of the leg on his shoulder and unsheathing himself almost completely before thrusting back in. "So tight…"

Sasuke wrapped his arms tightly around his lover's neck and began to move against his brother, hoping that he would get the message, and Itachi did as he began to thrust slow at first, Sasuke's sweet moans and cries egging him on. He moaned as his brother's walls clenched and unclenched around him, making him feel welcome and at home inside his little brother, as if that was where he should always be.

Sasuke's length was aching and hard as it rubbed between the two every time Itachi rocked into him and he met back with an arch and a pleased moan. The friction of it all was driving him crazy and bringing the younger Uchiha closer and closer to the edge, and he could sense that the older male was not far behind from reaching his climax.

"Ah, Nii-san!" Sasuke cried out as Itachi hit his prostate once again, this time sending him reeling with pleasure, and that white light was blinding him once again, but this time, his seed was spilling between himself and his brother hitting his chin and the other's lightly. His body twitched with the aftermath as his lover still plunged into him faster, filling him with his own essence as Sasuke's hole milked him thoroughly.

"_Sasuke!_" Itachi hissed as his cock was squeezed almost painfully and his sperm shot into his brother's tight hole. He rode out his orgasm and leaned heavily against his brother, exhausted from the position and what he'd just done, but he quickly recovered as he set Sasuke carefully back onto his feet.

The younger whom still had his hands hooked around his brother's neck, stood on his toes and kissed his brother whispering 'Aishiteru, Nii-san' as they parted.

"And I you, Sasuke,"

**************************

"Nii-san, do I have to keep coming back here?" The brother's had barely reached the building where he was to report to his counselor and already he was complaining.

"I do not like this man, he talks to me as if I am a child, and he's a pedophile." Same thing he said every Saturday that they returned and Itachi really did not want to know how Sasuke got the idea that his counselor was a pedophile. The man though, did unsettle Itachi the slightest bit, something was a little… off about him but there was nothing that he could do. If he wanted to keep his position as Sasuke's guardian, then he would have to deal with it, unless perhaps the 'pervert' as the teen liked to call him put his hands on his little brother, surely he would pay.

"Sasuke, we are not going through this today," Itachi grumbled, casting his brother a glare of annoyance. "We're already here so you should go before you are late."

Sasuke muttered a curse under his breath before his lips turned down in a frown as he unbuckled his seat belt and threw the car door open, moody as ever, unlike how he was that morning. The particular memory almost made Itachi smile, but he held his lips in a tight line as his little brother slammed the door and stomped up to the building, not once turning to look back or wave goodbye. He was angry.

'_He'll get over it'_ Was Itachi's last thought as he drove off to another regular day at work.

Sasuke looked back once he got inside the door and peered out the window to see the tail of his brother's Subaru rounding the corner down the street. "Jerk." He mumbled wishing that he could be anywhere but this place, but he knew why he had to come. The court had thought it was necessary to come to help his case of 'trauma' or whatever; yeah he had problems, but none that he cared to share with anyone.

The young Uchiha grimaced further as he walked down the hallway on the first floor of the office building with their antiseptic smell and fresh paper, god he hated that smell, and the fake flowers sitting idly in the corner with the plastic water droplets fooling the more special people into thinking they were real and recently watered.

Finally he reached that door marked '56A' and walked inside, peering around the waiting room as his counselor finished with his current appointment. The room was plain and white with the scratchy and uncomfortable gray, brittle carpet, while the leather couches were just a plain black colour and uncomfortably stiff.

A little play set lay deserted in the corner of the room for the younger kids who came to counseling, while the glass table in the middle of the room was occupied by old magazines and coloring books, a few crayons rolling with the vibrations of the room above them on the next floor.

There was a self-defense class taking place upstairs that Sasuke did not care much for, but all the annoying noises and cries of attack were bound to grate on his nerves.

Before he had time to seat himself, the door to his counselor's room swung open and two people emerged from the room muttering lowly to one another, walking suspiciously close. One was a man who looked to be in his mid-thirties at the most with long dark hair falling over his shoulders, slightly greasy, and the other was a shorter boy about Sasuke's height but with older looking features. His eyes were covered with round glasses and a face framed by a few strands of white hair while the rest was pulled into a ponytail.

Sasuke recognized them both, the older male as his counselor and the younger as a regular client. The two seemed rather close, but quickly distanced themselves as they noticed that they were not alone.

Orochimaru caught Sasuke's eyes and let that serpentine smile settle upon his lips. "Sasuke-kun, I've missed you since last Saturday, it is… pleasant to see you again." He turned to acknowledge the boy next to him. "Kabuto, I guess I will see you on Monday as scheduled."

"Yes, Orochimaru-senpai, I will see you then." The boy blushed just the slightest bit, an indication to Sasuke that something other than counseling had been going on in that room, not so sure that he wanted to sit on that couch in Orochimaru's office anymore. Hence the name pedophile, but who was he to talk, Itachi was already twenty while he had yet to even hit sixteen, Sasuke would only be the pot calling the kettle black.

Sasuke pulled himself out of his thoughts and looked around uninterestedly as Orochimaru walked Kabuto to the door and waited to be instructed to enter the room where he would be pressed to tell all of his thoughts and feelings and stupid irrelevant things. Some Saturdays the stupid man gathered a group of his clients and sat them in a circle to 'open up' to each other so that they could cry on each other's shoulders while the other person patted them on the back and acted like they cared.

Sasuke hated it.

Most sessions were filled with an awkward silence after every question the pervert asked or if Orochimaru was lucky he even got a grunt here or a one-word answer there.

"Come Sasuke, let us begin," Orochimaru beckoned after he led his boy-toy out the door and ushered Sasuke into his room. He sighed and plopped down non-too-gracefully, letting his arms smack loudly against the plush leather of the couch. Sasuke winced just the slightest bit at the dull ache in his rear, but smirked mentally at how he acquired that slight pain.

His eyes flickered back up to his counselor, who was watching him intently, those golden orbs suddenly penetrating him and made him catch his breath at how it seemed the man was melting away the clothes with his stare. Sasuke scowled and crossed his arms over his chest, slumping down into the couch. If he was going to be in here for and hour and a half, he should at least have the right to make himself comfortable.

"So, Sasuke is there anything that you would like to talk about?" Orochimaru questioned politely, annoyance spiking when he was greeted with silence and a blank stare from the only other occupant in the room.

Orochimaru sighed and took out his yellow pad like he always did, jotting down Sasuke's regular defiant behavior. He looked up to the boy and narrowed his eyes minutely. "I think it would be best if you cooperated with me, or are you just going to sit there for an hour and…" He paused glancing down at watch. "Twenty minutes now.

Sasuke said nothing but watched the man in front of him, unmoving under his gaze. He did not want to be here and did not feel the need to share his personal thoughts with a man he barely even knew. He had been coming here for a few years now and it had always been this way, Sasuke didn't even know why the man still bothered with it anymore. It was a moot point.

"Look, they are going to keep sending you here if you don't make any progress and further down the road social workers will be finding you a new home as well, and I'm sure you don't want that Sasuke-kun." There was a note of something threatening under his polite voice and Sasuke did not like that one bit. There was something about this guy, and he smiled as if he had a secret that the younger boy did not know.

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes to slits, his obsidian eyes going even darker if that was even possible. "Is there something you would like to say to me, Orochimaru?" Sasuke stated, simply saying the name of the man without the stupid honorifics.

"Why Sasuke, I think I should be the one asking the questions here, ne?"

Sasuke scowled even deeper than before and looked away. "Whatever."

Orochimaru stood and placed the tips of his fingers on the desk, looking down at the young boy that appeared as if he would sink into the couch at any given moment. "Well, since you aren't going to be opening your mouth anytime soon, I think it is only fair that I get something to eat. You don't mind do you? No? Good." He waited for no answer and simply sashayed out of the office.

This was not the first time Orochimaru had done so, so he was quite use to it. He simply closed his eyes and let his head rest against the back of the couch and let his memories come back to him, this one not particularly being a good one, as there were very few happy ones after he turned five.

It was the first and only time Itachi had ever struck him.

**************************

_Before The Slaughter…_

It was a few days prior to the day his parents died; the day before his brother was forced to take his virginity and Sasuke had not been feeling right lately, he had not been feeling stable, of course at the time he didn't know how to describe the feeling. The feeling of his mentality slowly slipping away due to the things his eyes had taken in, the new ways his body had been used, he was not acquainted with any of it.

All of these emotions had started to gather but he didn't know how to convey them, much less tell Itachi about it, so he did what he knew how to do best. Sasuke had begun to act out and throw tantrums.

He wanted so badly to get all of the anger and pain out, the feelings not at all fit for a five-year old child who should be happy and care free, but he was none of those things that he wished to be. Sasuke was too withdrawn now to be able to be how he was before his father took over his life and made it something like a horror movie that he couldn't shield his eyes from.

Itachi seemed to be the only one he could be around now, the only person he could trust now that their mother had turned her back, but it seemed that his brother did not know how to handle this new turn of behavior in his otouto. Sasuke could only hope that Itachi would not turn his back on him and run away one day and leave him behind.

It was a hot afternoon and their father was away on business while their mother was out visiting her friends, something she did more often now than she ever had. Perhaps it was her way of escaping the reality of what goes on in her own home and not being able to stop it that drove her away, and the fact that she could no longer look her sons in the eye anymore. Or that she sat outside the basement door and listened to everything and not once intervening when father called them down the night before.

Those particular thoughts had been pushed away as Sasuke hoisted himself up from the shaded patch of grass under the Sakura tree and made his way into the house, intent on finding his brother. He was hungry.

Searching through every door he came by, he finally found his brother in his own room and mentally kicked himself for not looking there first. Itachi was face first in a book with some type of weapon on the cover, his eyes intently scanning the pages as if searching for something. Sasuke walked in quietly, unnoticed by his brooding older brother as he stood at the edge of the bed.

"Nii-san," Sasuke called, his voice deafening in the otherwise quiet room. Itachi glanced up, his eyes hazed over in a look of perplexity as he regarded his younger brother for a moment before nodding for him to continue.

Sasuke pointed to his stomach. "I'm hungry, Nii-san."

Itachi nodded and looked back down at the book. "Okay Sasuke, I'll make you something in a moment, okay?"

"Okay." The young child left the room and wandered into the kitchen, picking the seat farthest from his father's vacated spot as he'd picked up a habit of doing.

After ten minutes of sitting still, Sasuke was becoming restless and his stomach was releasing feral growls; he wanted food now and Itachi was taking to long. So after a few minutes had passed and his brother still had not come, the little one stomped back to Itachi's domain.

This time he threw the door open a little forcefully and pouted. "Aniki, get me some food."

Itachi, whose nose was practically touching the book leaned back and glared at his brother with a look of annoyance. "Just a moment, Sasuke." He spoke through gritted teeth at Sasuke's lack of patience.

The smaller boy could feel his unstable emotions on the brink of exploding and something was wrong because he suddenly felt this strong urge to scream and yell and kick.

"No Nii-san, now!" At that order, Itachi's head snapped upwards while his back straightened in offense. Sasuke knew he had crossed the line, but he could not bring himself to control his anger, and he knew that had he said this to his father, he would have been horribly beaten.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at his insolent little brother and spoke coldly in a voice he never addressed Sasuke in. "Sasuke, you will not speak to me like that, I will get your food in a moment if you would only be patient."

"You said that ten minutes ago." He hissed and that just about did it for the elder of the two as he slammed his book shut and stood up, making his way to his little brother, kneeling before him. Itachi grabbed Sasuke's tiny wrist and snatched him forward non-too-gently.

"What did I just say?" The question was rhetorical as Itachi went on anyways. "I'm sure you don't want me to lay you across my knee and give you a spanking, do you Sasuke?"

The question went unanswered as the boy just glared but smartly kept his mouth shut knowing that his brother was close to going through with his threat if he let his tongue continue speaking for him.

"I asked you a question."

Sasuke just shook his head and pulled his arm, fighting against the steel grip. Finally Itachi let go and stood to his full height, towering over the five-year old boy, his features grim. Sasuke never acted like this until only a few weeks after their mother had found out about Fugaku's dirty secret.

The little boy glared up at his brother. "I hate you." He spat, but it was the wrong thing to say at the time, because before he knew it, his brother had backhanded him, the force of it knocking the younger of the two on the floor. He gasped at the sting on the side of his face before he could feel the tears burning at the back of his eyes.

Itachi had felt no shock at what he'd done, simply looking down at his brother with no emotion, no guilt, no anger, just a blank slate. Sasuke kept his eyes down as he scrambled up and scurried out of the room, afraid that if he stayed, Itachi would only get angrier, so he ran to his room and slammed the door before curling up in his bed, hunger forgotten.

It was an hour later when he figured he had fallen asleep, as the room was dark and no light seemed to be coming from his window except a streak of moonlight that fell across his tear-streaked face. Sasuke also realized he was not alone when he felt warm breath softly blowing the strands on the nape of his neck in an even pattern, as well as a hand thrown loosely over his stomach.

He tensed as he realized it was Itachi's hand that pressed against his tummy and held him close to the warmth behind him. The little one turned easily in the arm that held him captive, his obsidian eyes widening to see that his brother was indeed, awake now.

"Sasuke," Itachi breathed, his hand coming up to stroke his little brother's bruised cheek.

"I'm sorry, Nii-san, I didn't- I didn't mean to make you mad." Sasuke looked downright miserable and distressed as he apologized. Itachi only felt a hint of regret, but the boy needed to be punished, not in that particular way though, he'd just let his anger cloud his judgment.

He sighed, the rush of air causing Sasuke's little bangs to flutter, before he pulled his little brother closer and kissed his soft cheek. "Why have you been acting this way, Sasuke? This is not you." He spoke quietly in his ear, wondering if this change was permanent, if this change had anything to do with their life as it was at the moment.

Sasuke sniffled a little and pushed his face into his brother's chest seeking the comfort of Itachi's heart beating through his chest. "I don't know, Nii-san, I just get this feeling sometimes but I don't know what it is. It hurts, but I only get it when I'm sad or angry."

Itachi's brow furrowed as he let his mind process the information he'd just learned. He was beginning to fear for his brother's mental health, whether he was on stable ground or not. He could be going through some trauma, and that thought only made Itachi's plans falter just the slightest bit, frightened that his little brother might become even more unstable if he went through with it.

He pulled his arm away and brought his hand to tub over his aching eyes as he'd been watching his brother since he found him asleep in his room an hour or so ago. "Are you still hungry, little brother?"

Sasuke nodded, hearing his stomach growl on cue, as if in agreement. Itachi chuckled and pulled the younger out of the bed along with him.

Before they made it to the door, Sasuke tugged on his brother's sleeve waiting for Itachi to look down at him. "Nii-san, I was lying when I said that I didn't love you. I love you the most." He hugged his brother around the stomach, before Itachi leaned down and hoisted him up, carrying him to the kitchen while nuzzling his nose in the baby soft skin of his neck.

"And I you, Sasuke. I love you the most.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and I will try to update as soon as I can. =)


	7. Arguments

Okay, sorry for the long wait, but it's almost the end of the school year and we're still in the midst of completing finals, so my time has been cut short. Thank you to those that have been reading and reviewing, also the people that even added my story to their favorites and alerts.

There is something that has been brought to my attention by blackSquare, and she wanted to know why I had Itachi and Sasuke put on their boxers only to take them off once again during the shower scene in the last chapter.

Here's the thing, I'm a bit of an embarrassed writer because I just can't picture the brothers walking around the house in their birthday suits. Yeah, I know it's stupid because the bathroom was just across the hall, but I guess I'm a little conservative when I write scenes like that. Hopefully that answers your question, and thank you again for bringing that up.

This chapter is dedicated to skyblueocean, Astrozombiee, velvet-prosthesis, and blackSquare. Thanks to everyone for continuing to read this story and I do hope that you enjoy this upcoming chapter.

Warnings: This chapter will be quite short due to lack of time, but the next will be longer. There will be no flashback in this update.

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. All rights go to Misashi Kishimoto…

* * *

Chapter Six

Arguments

"_Sasuke…"_

'_Mother' _Sasuke thought, with a voice so sweet and loving it had to be his 'kaasan. But why was she here in this dark place filled with nightmares and restless slumber and of course the dark voices?

Fugaku's voice, or rather the many voices of his many faces.

The face of a father, the harsh commanding tone that urged perfection.

The face of a pedophile, that sickly sweet lilt that could make your skin crawl.

Or it could be the face of his father the night that he'd died, and his screams that rang throughout the house, as piercing as that of the shrill a pig gave during a slaughter.

Truthfully, Sasuke wished that he could hear the first one more often if he had to hear it at all, but unfortunately the last two always echoed in his subconscious mind, even when he was not asleep.

"_Sasuke." _That voice, no it was not his mother, though it held the gentleness in which she would speak to him when he was a young boy whenever it was time to wake up and start the day. He wished that he could smell that faint scent of Tamagoyaki that always lingered on her clothes when she'd awake him for breakfast, but instead he could smell scented fabric with a hint of cologne.

It was Itachi, he knew now, but for some reason his eyes felt like they would never open, like he never wanted them to. In the back of his mind, he panicked but at the moment he was hoping that he would get to see his docile mother one last time.

Quite literally, he was rudely shaken from his thoughts as the darkness began to quiver, and Sasuke's thoughts became jumbled and mixed up before he could realize what was happening. His body seemed to jolt left and right, front then back as the movements sharpened; was the world coming down on him, was the earth shaking beneath him?

Finally, his eyes snapped open, the hold on the nether world he'd resided in had left him, and the only thing that came into view as his pupils dilated was the blinding light above him and a faint buzzing, almost like a hum in the background originating from the fluorescent rectangles attached to the ceiling.

The raven waited for the momentary blindness to leave him before blinking the sleep out of his eyes rapidly and raising his head from the back of the couch to peer around the room. His breath caught haphazardly in his throat as his onyx met the worried but slightly irritated eyes of his brother, who towered over his smaller frame, sunken deeply in the seats of the black leather couch.

Itachi wasted no time in grabbing the younger gentlemen's hand and pulling him up from the couch, muttering a quick explanation. "Let's go, you have slept your time away."

"What," Sasuke inquired in confusion, he couldn't have slept the entire time, "Where is Orochimaru?"

"You should know brother; he is your counselor after all."

Sasuke could feel the palpable anger resting beneath Itachi's calm countenance, but he couldn't understand why he was so upset. Perhaps it was the minor fit he'd thrown earlier, or could it be something he'd said but just could not remember?

"What's your problem?"

As Itachi was about to reply to the obviously innocent question, the door to Orochimaru's waiting room swung open with a _swoosh_, and said man stopped upon seeing the two brothers making their way out of the door.

"Ah, Itachi-san, so nice to see you again," The sneaky man spoke in exuberance, the smile plastered on his face all too plastic.

"What's this?" He looked down to his watch, making a show of checking the time before he gasped in exasperation. "Our time is up already, Sasuke-kun?" Yeah, he knew exactly what he was doing. This was his seedy way of informing Itachi just how much further he's actually gotten with Sasuke; nowhere.

The boy was stubborn and everyone who knew Sasuke, which was not many by far, also knew that he was not one to be pushed into doing something that he did not want to do, even if it was for the sake of others, not counting the things that occurred in the past.

Yes. Itachi was an exception most times, but there would be moments like these that he stood firm in his decisions, and if Sasuke decided he did not want to talk about his past to some strange man, then he would not. To the young teen, his word was law.

"Why aren't you doing your job, you are his counselor are you not?" Itachi did not like this situation one bit. It seemed that these sessions were pointless and there seemed to be no reason to bring Sasuke here if this useless man was not helping his brother in any possible way. Instead, Orochimaru is out doing who knows what, while Sasuke is napping in his office.

This was a sure fire way to get Sasuke taken out of his custody, and he wasn't having it.

"Well, Itachi-san, I am not entirely at fault here-,"

"I don't care, but I send him here to get help, not to laze around while you go out and do whatever the hell you want. I can surely promise you that if my brother is taken away from me, then you will be removed from your position faster that you can breathe in.

Now, I do not care if you have to force him to talk, but he better have some kind of improvement next time I decide to drop in on your counseling, do you understand?"

Sasuke, who seemed bored at the beginning, could only look on at his brother as he unleashed his wrath on the man before them. Orochimaru didn't seem too happy about being told what to do, but nodded his head slowly, his eyes unable to leave those of the older Uchiha's.

"I understand, Uchiha-san. Well, you better get going before it gets too dark outside." Orochimaru's voice held a strained note as he informed the brother's of the time and politely walked them to the door and closed it behind them.

Outside, the air was muggy and a mist of fog hovered above the street ground. How long exactly had he been at Orochimaru's office?

It had to have been longer than an hour and thirty-minutes, but what had taken Itachi so long to come for him?

The walk to the car was short and swift as Itachi walked ahead of him obviously in no mood to deal with the younger Uchiha, but the silence was soon cut short as they entered the car. The lights of a car roaming slowly down the street allowed Itachi's face to be highlighted for a moment before the darkness created a mask over his features once more.

When Itachi spoke, his voice was clipped and cut straight to the point, short of patience. "Why do I have a feeling that you wouldn't give a damn if the state were to come and take you away from me?"

"What, Itachi that's not-,"

"Shut up and wait until I'm finished talking." Sasuke didn't like that one bit, and the scowl slithering onto his lips showed just that.

"You are selfish and stubborn, only thinking about what you want, instead of worrying about what would be better for both of us. I don't ask much of you Sasuke, only that you cooperate with Orochimaru, so at the least he has something to tell Social Services about how you've been improving." This was the most Itachi had ever said in two sentences, and that wasn't the end of it, because he had so much that he wanted to say to his little brother.

"I would love if you wanted to stay with me, but it seems that is not the case, you only want what is best for you."

"Bullshit!" Sasuke had had enough of Itachi calling him selfish, because he was not. He'd give anything and everything for his brother, as if Itachi didn't already know that, and Sasuke was fed up with the unjustified accusations.

"How can you call me selfish if I would do anything for you, anything," At this, Itachi scoffed and narrowed his eyes, "but how could you expect me to talk about these things with a man I don't even know, a total stranger?!"

"You could try, Sasuke, but you don't and you don't plan to, why, because that's just you! If it doesn't benefit you, you don't care."

The tension in the car had grown to an unspeakable rate, and the words were created to cut and stab as they threw their accusations at one another.

The young teen could no longer stand the thoughts that he always kept in the back of his mind whenever he thought about their situation, so he opened the floodgates and let it rip. "Oh, what the hell do you want me here for anyways, aren't I just a burden for you anyways, or maybe I'm just someone to pass the time and fulfill your sexual desires, right?"

At this entry, Itachi reared back as if shocked and the surprise was evident on his face as he stared at his younger brother, a feeling of pain pulsing along with the beat of his heart, and the effect of Sasuke's words shown in his eyes as his mouth hung slightly ajar.

"Isn't that why you keep me around, brother?" Sasuke's voice was filled with scorn and mocking, and his only goal was to hurt his brother just like he'd been hurt.

There was no trench in the world that could rival the void in his heart as his lover accused him of such things, things he'd never ever would have thought that Sasuke would pin on him, no matter how horrible the argument became.

For the first time in years, a thin sheen of tears glistened over his darkened eyes as Itachi turned his head and looked unseeingly through the windshield. "That's how you feel?" His question was as hollow and empty as his heart felt at the moment. There was no doubt he would ever forget the words his lover spoke that night.

Sasuke did not say a word but the guilt was beginning to suck at his insides like a leech and he had the urge to apologize, but he could not bring himself to do so, the words would not come. Itachi was right. He was stubborn and only thought about how his ego would be hurt if he took back his words, instead of worrying how much damage they'd caused his elder brother.

He could clearly see the pain on Itachi's features and never had he felt so low in his entire life than he did at the moment.

Itachi would never forgive him.

As if on auto-pilot, Itachi started the car before backing out too quickly into the throng of oncoming traffic. The two patrons in the car jerked forward in their seatbelts, but failed to see the lights too close to the driver's seat.

Sasuke breathed deeply and looked to see if his brother was alright, but Itachi was paying no attention and steadily backed out.

The lights were bright, blindingly so, and horns were honking all around.

"Itachi!"

The sound of shattered glass and screeching tires before someone screamed.

"Someone call an ambulance!"

* * *

Okay, well there you have it. I know it was short and I'm sorry, but I promise the next will be longer and much better. Until next time!


	8. Remembering

Okay, so finally the school year is over and I have time to move forward with this story. This chapter will be a little angsty (Psshh, which chapter isn't) so if you're saddened easily, bring out your box of tissues, um k?

Anywho, if you like crime and stuff, like two badass Uchiha's, I suggest you check out my new story, And They All Fall Down. Okay, enough advertising.

Thank you to everyone who shared their thoughts on this chapter, I am extremely grateful to you, and this chapter is dedicated to: velvet-prosthesis (My loyal reader & reviewer who I would hug if I could, Lol), foreverloved, Mart7, Kuhruru (Who I graciously thank for pointing out a really important error, you're the best!), Y2WTF, Ninjashallow, Ackky Yuhi, and RiderXRaikou.

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Chapter Seven

Remembering

_The Day Of The Slaughter…_

Sasuke had never liked hospitals, but in that instance, he wished that he did. It was the day after his very own brother had been forced to take his virginity, but it seemed so normal compared to the events that would eventually play out later that day.

For some reason, the weather seemed to contradict with his mood and the underlying feeling of impending danger that seemed to haven taken control of his once happy household. The sky was blue and the clouds were white and fluffy, like something out of a fairytale. Sasuke couldn't understand why the gods were so happy.

That morning when Sasuke awakened, he found himself back in his own bed, the blood and semen from the previous night, gone without a trace. The place beside him where his brother would always be on particularly bad nights, was vacated and cool, where it should have been warm beneath the heat of his brother's body. His body appeared so small and fragile beneath the crisp, snowy sheets as his head was sunken into the pillow on which his head rested, only a tuft of raven hair visible to any outsider.

Sasuke, perhaps deciding to find Itachi, shot up in place, intent on jumping out of the bed, but instantly regretting his decision as a stab of sharp pain originated from his spine and abused rear end. The motion ripped a painful yelp from his throat, before not long after, the tap of feet on the hallway floor lead the person to his bedroom door.

As it slid open, the young Uchiha was not greeted by who he had in mind, but instead by the person whom he called his mother. The wide-eyed woman seemed wary of her youngest son as she stepped inside cautiously, perhaps afraid that he would throw accusations and shun her, tell her how horrible of a mother she'd been, but Sasuke did none of the sort and just watched with curious eyes as she walked to the bed.

In one hand, she held a glass of water, while her other was clutched tightly around something not visible by his own sharp eyes as she approached him.

Her feet led her to the side of the bed in while her son watched her in curious wonder. Mikoto had never been able to face her two sons after a night spent in the basement before that camera and the watchful eyes of their father; she had never been able to face her two sons after a night spent in the basement in which she just sat outside the door and listened soundlessly until she was sure it was all over.

She stiffly brought up the hand clutching the unknown object, before she uncurled her fingers to reveal two tiny capsules: pain killers, he reckoned. Sasuke continued to stare in wonder, unable to bring his hands up to accept the pills and water she held out for him to take.

The boy couldn't help but to be suspicious of the woman, she had never done as much as bother to clean his injuries before, so why now? Why wasn't she off with her friends trying to escape the place that she could no longer call a home?

Slowly, the young boy sat up, reaching out to take hold of the pills, nodding in silent gratitude as Mikoto held out the icy glass of water.

Sasuke downed both pills in one gulp and glanced over the rim of the cup to see him mother looking intently at him as she sat on the side of the bed, fingers reaching up to massage his scalp. Slowly, he detached the empty cup from his lips and returned the stare, albeit a bit more wary now of the woman before him than he'd ever been before.

It tore him up inside that he could never be carefree with his mother like he'd used to be, and it hurt even more that it was so easy to resist leaning into her touch. Things were not the same for him anymore, seeing this woman who gave birth to him could not bring him the protection that he once hoped she could.

"My son…" Mikoto whispered, letting her hand trail down from his scalp and caress his cheek lovingly, a habit she'd gotten used to whenever she would tuck little Sasuke in at night, before Fugaku…

Sasuke could not tear his eyes from her darker ones, he had even convinced himself that if he looked deep enough, somehow he could find all the resolutions to all the problems orbiting around his young life; he was convinced that he would find comfort and protection, but he only found sadness.

His mother was a wilted flower now, not the woman that he'd remember as the shield he could hide behind, the one he could run to for reassurance or just to hold him. Sasuke did not resent his mother, but he loathed who she was now, for that woman was not his mother, but just a prototype.

So with those thoughts, he gave a soft 'thank you' before turning away from her. Isn't that what she had done as well? She had turned away from her sons, and now, they were turning from her.

Sasuke never turned to see the tears in his mother's eyes, but instead, his eyes had focused on the one person who had endured the most pain throughout it all, the only one who'd played his mother's role and kept him safe.

Itachi watched, unbeknownst to his mother, from the doorway of Sasuke's bedroom, hate-filled eyes fixed upon the woman who had betrayed them, and let them down time after time. How dare she shed her tears, the selfish woman. She had never lifted a helping hand, she had never bothered to care, so why now?

She knew and did nothing but observed as the same fate was bestowed upon them night after night. Mikoto deserved to die just like Fugaku would.

"Sasuke, come here." Mikoto's head snapped towards the sound of her oldest son's voice, flinching slightly as she was met with a stony stare, a menacing one that made her bones rattle beneath her skin.

The look in her eyes was almost pleading, but for what she did not know. Perhaps she sought for forgiveness, but she knew better than anyone that her actions were unforgivable. Mikoto had failed in her duty as a mother, and she would soon pay for her transgressions.

Sasuke struggled to stand, but the pain in the lower half of his body was almost unbearable, and before he could blink Itachi had taken a step forward as if to help, but Mikoto was there, hands on his shoulders to steady him. Itachi was not pleased.

"Don't touch him," he snapped to the older Uchiha woman, there in a flash to rudely knock her hands away, proceeding to lift his brother in his arms, bridal style so as not to place pressure against his rear. "Don't ever touch him again."

A scowl dominated the look of surprise that spread over Mikoto's features before she retorted. "Sasuke is my son, I have the right, and so are you."

"It's funny that you seem to show interest in making amends now when you haven't done a thing for us ever since you've found out about what goes on in that basement," Itachi retorted calmly, sarcasm adding a sting to his words, which held truth. "You know why he's hurting, but you did nothing to stop it, so Sasuke doesn't need your help or your pity!"

Mikoto had begun to sob as her eldest son spoke, she was beginning to crumble right before their eyes, and yet the brother's did nothing to stop it. She deserved to mourn; mourn for her sons' lost innocence and for her home that had become nothing but a house full of betrayal and hate, secrets and twisted desires.

Itachi turned his back on his mother, implying that he cared not for her shed tears, and headed towards the door, intent on taking Sasuke to his own room. As he walked across the room, he stopped at his threshold and closed his eyes as the sound of his mother's heart breaking clouded his mind. He felt only the tiniest bit of grief and guilt before he proceeded to carry the younger boy to his own bed and sat him down.

Itachi stared intently into his juniors eyes intently, wanting the boy's attention strictly on him so that he could hear what he was about to say.

"Sasuke, today I want you to stay in this room until I come to get you, no matter what you hear, okay?" Itachi's voice was urgent as he warned his brother, for tonight's events required that he followed his instructions.

Sasuke had begun to be afraid, for he had never heard his brother sound like this before, and he was frightened that something bad would happen to Itachi. "Aniki, what's going on, what's going to happen?"

"Just don't leave this room okay Sasuke, please. I don't want you to see…" He leaned forward and kissed his brother's forehead lightly before pulling away and ducking under his bed, searching for something.

The young boy saw a flash of silver before it disappeared beneath Itachi's shirt, even though a piece of metal peaked out of the bottom, and to say Sasuke was curious was too much of and understatement.

"What are you going to do?" Sasuke was already dreading the worst that his five-year old mind could conceive.

Itachi stared back at his younger brother for a moment and let the back of his fingers caress his alabaster cheek, before he pulled his hand away and left swiftly with out a word.

Sasuke sat on the bed alone, thinking it would be better if he were to take heed of his brother's words and lay back against the cool sheets, listening intently to the quietness of the house. But the peace didn't last for long before the sound of an argument reached his ears.

Mikoto's voice, he recognized instantly, was loud and wailing, almost like she was pleading for something, but Sasuke could not understand what it was. It seemed Itachi was saying something that apparently didn't sit well with his mother, and the volume got louder, until the woman was crying louder than she had ever before.

Sasuke carefully lifted himself from the bed and trudged slowly to the door, attempting to listen in to the conversation, but as he pressed his ear to the door, what he heard was not at all what he expected.

A piercing scream cut through the quietness of the house like a knife, and then all fell quiet. Sasuke couldn't quite seem to catch his breath and he was beginning to assume the worst as his hand itched towards the handle, but paused in its trek as the sound of light footsteps passed the door and a shadow hesitated, Sasuke observed, through the space between the door and the floor.

"What is all this noise-!" The heavy sound of metal against a solid made the boy cringe away from the door as he inhaled a sharp intake of breath. Something was happening and somehow he knew that Itachi was the cause of it, and he knew to heed the warning not to leave the room, but he couldn't help but wonder.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Fugaku's voice seemed to ring throughout the halls, and at that moment, Sasuke had the urge to run out and protect his brother, but his feet seemed to have grown roots and his body was immobile.

The sounds of a struggle in the hallway ensued, and then Sasuke had made the worst mistake of his life.

Reaching for the doorknob, he slid open the door slowly, afraid of what he would find, and what he found, was indeed the one scene that played over and over within his worst nightmares.

**************************

_After The Slaughter…_

"_Sasuke…"_

Was he dead? That's ridiculous, he had to be alive, obviously if he could hear someone calling out to him, but this seemed familiar.

But then he thought about what happened.

Itachi!

Oh god, how could he have said such things to his brother who had protected him his whole life, kept him together when he was on the very verge of breaking down? He hoped that those harsh things he'd told Itachi would not be the last things he would ever say to the man that he loved.

"_Sasuke." _But that voice, he could never mistake that voice for anyone else, there was only one person who could cause his heart to melt, but his eyes felt glued closed, even though all he would have to do was open his eyes to see the one he longed for.

How could this be possible? Hadn't they gotten into a car crash, hadn't they gotten into an argument?

Immediately he waited for the shake to come, just like how it was supposed to, and he was not disappointed as he was rudely awakened once again, and this time he did not hesitate to open his eyes. He wanted to see Itachi's beautiful face.

Again, he was momentarily blinded by those damned fluorescent lights shining cheerily above him with that faint buzzing noise accompanying it. Sasuke blinked rapidly before his eyes fell on the peeved face of his older brother.

In an uncharacteristic way, a smile lit Sasuke's face and he damn near tackled Itachi as his arms wrapped around Itachi's body, arms included, leaving the older male unable to reciprocate.

"I'm not in the mood at the moment, Sasuke." Itachi was angry, and Sasuke understood, but he also couldn't understand why his dream seemed so vivid, was it precognition?

"I know, I know you're upset, just… can we talk about this later." Sasuke pleaded with his brother.

"No Sasuke, we can't. Let's go, you have slept your time away."

Before he could drag Sasuke out of the office, the door swung open with a _swoosh, _signaling Orochimaru's entrance into his 'dream' once again.

The young Uchiha could not help but go along, and occasionally mouth the words inconspicuously as the snake man began to speak. "Ah, Itachi-san, so nice to see you again," The sneaky man spoke in exuberance, the smile plastered on his face was all too plastic. That smile seemed to always be plastic.

"What's this?" He looked down to his watch, making a show of checking the time just as he did in the dream, before he gasped in exasperation. "Our time is up already, Sasuke-kun?" Yep, all was playing out perfectly like a movie Sasuke had seen once before, he was actually rather entertained now.

"Why aren't you doing your job-," Sasuke had started to mimic quietly, before realizing his brother had cast a weird look his way, probably wondering how the words were stolen right out of his mouth. "Oh, sorry…"

Itachi stared at the sheepish boy for a moment before starting over, his glare now directed at the counselor. "Why aren't you doing your job, you are his counselor are you not?" Itachi did not like this situation one bit. It seemed that these sessions were pointless and there seemed to be no reason to bring Sasuke here if this useless man was not helping his brother in any possible way. Instead, Orochimaru is out doing who knows what, while Sasuke is napping in his office.

This was a sure fire way to get Sasuke taken out of his custody, and he wasn't having it.

"Well, Itachi-san, I am not entirely at fault here-," Sasuke mouthed the words with his head down, hands clenched into fist by his sides wanting this to be over so that he could go home and sleep. Well, after telling Itachi of his dream, at least that would explain the out of character mushy moment.

"I don't care, but I send him here to get help, not to laze around while you go out and do whatever the hell you want. I can surely promise you that if my brother is taken away from me, then you will be removed from your position faster that you can breathe in.

Now, I do not care if you have to force him to talk, but he better have some kind of improvement next time I decide to drop in on your counseling, do you understand?"

Unable to wait any longer, Sasuke cut in, Orochimaru's line spilling out of his mouth before he could stop the words from replaying. '"I understand, Uchiha-san. Well, you better get going before it gets too dark outside.' That's what he was going to say, so let's go."

Before thinking, he clutched onto his brother's hand, ignoring Orochimaru's awestruck look and pulled his brother out of the office. Soon enough, Itachi became tired of being pulled around and snatched his hand back, throwing a curious, but annoyed glance towards Sasuke.

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke ignored the question, looking around to see that the sun was indeed out and night had not drifted upon Konoha yet, for it would have been much too late. Sasuke decided that it was time to change the script.

"Are you mad at me?" He looked down at his trembling fingers, and decided to shove them deep into his pockets. That was a weakness, his fear, and Sasuke would rather not show how much the dream had really affected him. But he supposed that he'd gotten that dream for a reason, other than to scare him senseless.

Sasuke did not want to lose his brother, even if it meant talking to some stranger about things he would rather not let anyone else know, he would do it if it meant making Itachi happy. He knew he could be stubborn and selfish, and at times he only thought about himself, but doesn't everyone?

"Yes, Sasuke, I am." Itachi was calm, but his disapproval was apparent in the undertones of his baritone.

"I'm … gomen." He couldn't think of anything to say to the man.

Itachi paused mid-step, gawking at his younger brother, wondering if he had heard right at all. "Sasuke, what's wrong with you?"

Sasuke smirked unnoticeably. Of course he hadn't had some big sudden personality change, but the precognition had shaken him up a bit, and he wondered what life would be like without Itachi around.

He could barely stand the thought of it, because he knew that if something were to happen to his older brother, he would soon follow, because as he had said before, a life without Itachi was not a life at all.

"Nothing, I just had a dream is all."

* * *

Okay, I know this chapter was a little… cheesy, but this will probably be one of the only ones like that, in all seriousness. I don't like cliché or cheesy stories, and trust me, it was not my intentions, but I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter.

The dream wasn't pointless, it had a meaning, which he will explain to Itachi in the next chapter, also it just introduced the day Mikoto and Fugaku died in Sasuke's point of view, and the next will be in Itachi's. Trust me, you will get your fill of Fugaku torture!

Until next time!


	9. Sweet Sasuke

Ok, so finally I get to post this, sorry for the wait, but my internet has been off for some days now. It was so boring, so I just wrote a chapter for my stories and even wrote a few one-shots, one in which I posted. Anywho, I know I must have confused a LOT of people during the last chapter, but I just could not do that to Itachi and Sasuke, they've already gone through too much!

I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed on this chapter, and I would like to dedicate it to: Kuhruru, skyblueocean, TanyaUchiha, and velvet-prosthesis.

Warning: This chapter will have a flashback and a lime (kind of a smutty one…)

Disclaimer: All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Chapter Eight

Sweet Sasuke

Why did he continue to work here again? He knew why though, because it was a reminder. Itachi never clearly understood why he liked to keep reminders of that night; that gruesome night that he had slain his mother and father while his brother wept on the other side of the room.

Honestly, he hadn't noticed that little Sasuke had witnessed everything from the door of his bedroom, having completely disobeyed his order to stay inside. Sasuke had never looked so afraid of anything, not even the night his father had forced Itachi to take his virginity in the most horrible manner.

Before that, Itachi had always been a complete pacifist, never believing in raising a hand to anyone else unless it was absolutely necessary, but when it came to his younger brother, he could be driven to do anything if it meant Sasuke's safety. Hence is why he had made up his mind weeks before he committed the double murder of his parents.

Never had he felt so much loathing for anyone, it was almost tangible, the feelings that he felt when he was around them. Sometimes, though, he was always afraid that Sasuke would begin to turn on him and hate him for the things that he had done to Mikoto and Fugaku, but Itachi would never regret it, they deserved what had come to them.

Perhaps being around the weapons that he sold were just daily reassurances that he had done the right thing for himself and Sasuke. But maybe that was why the youngest Uchiha hated coming to work with him so much.

After the counseling session that hadn't really been counseling at all, Itachi was forced to drag his younger brother with him to work, or he would have been late and Kisame would have left to lunch anyway without regarding the fact that they could be robbed… again. Even on the ritzier side of town, the crime was unavoidable, and even when the security was higher on this side of town that did not stop burglars from stealing from the wealthier stores. You would think that one would think twice before stealing from a weapon shop.

The time was high noon by now and the sun seemed to bear down at over a hundred degrees, and walking into the air conditioned shop was like walking through a long overdue shower preceding a drought. Kisame was laughing obnoxiously loud at something that a client had whispered as he leaned over the counter.

Itachi just rolled his eyes and strolled into the back room, Sasuke following quietly behind. "Okay, you can either stay back here or take the register, your choice." The young Uchiha pulled a face and plopped down into a chair positioned against the eggshell white walls, and propped his feet up upon the nearest coffee table, arms folded lazily over his chest.

"Lazy bastard," Itachi muttered loud enough for the younger boy to hear, before he walked back into the front of the shop, letting Kisame know that he could take his break, and that he would take over for the time being.

Kisame grunted and hoisted himself off the counter and strutted off into the rear room to retrieve his keys, before setting his eyes on the youngest Uchiha. "Hey brat, how's it hanging?"

Sasuke grimaced and failed to answer as he just glared at the man. Kisame was a bulky fellow and quite obnoxious to be truthful, Sasuke had never taken a liking to him. There was something that seemed to be a little off about the former assassin- a very dangerous man that Itachi hired nonetheless- but he could never put his finger on it.

"In case you didn't know, my little brother doesn't like you very much." Itachi was blunt; he was always blunt, but that was just how he preferred to be. No need to sugar coat things.

"Oh thanks, Itachi, you don't have to spare my feelings," Kisame retorted in mock sadness, in all reality, Kisame was one of those love-me-or-hate-me kind of people, he could care less how anyone else felt. The world revolves around him and him only.

"Going to lunch," was the last thing he said before he exited through the back door and to the little diner across the street where he always went for lunch.

All was quiet as the little bell signaling a customer pulled Itachi's eyes back to the front, and he watched as a tall, tattooed man entered the store, going directly to the glass case showcasing a variety of hand weapons, in which one the eldest Uchiha was twiddling idly between his fingers.

The man only appeared to be scanning the merchandise as his eyes trailed around the other weapons in the shop before he walked off to the isle to see his other options. Itachi observed for a few moments before he allowed his eyes to roam to the room in the back, peering through to see Sasuke had fallen asleep in the chair with his head tilted back against the wall, mouth slightly open to allow an air passage. It seems that the activities from the night before and the morning after had caught up to him.

Itachi averted his gaze outside as his thoughts resettled on the night of the slaughter. Going back, he could remember the gruesome way in which he had slain his father, and at the time, revenge had never felt so good.

**************************

_The Day Of The Slaughter…_

Itachi would never admit that he was afraid that day, but he was. Deathly afraid, and he could not deny the chills he contracted every time he thought about the feeling of his hand on the handle of the blade that would soon be piercing through the flesh of the man and woman whom conceived him.

Only a moment ago did he set his brother in his room and order him to stay inside until he came to retrieve him. He had felt so angry when he had gone to check him over, seeing that woman beside his bed, talking to Sasuke as if she really cared what happened to him, as if she cared what he was feeling. Mikoto never came to the rescue any other time, so why was she trying to be superwoman now?

He had slapped her hand away when she tried to aid his struggling little brother; Itachi wasn't going to have any of that. It would only be worse for Sasuke if she attempted to worm her way back into his heart before he went through with his plans.

The effects could be disastrous: Sasuke would hate him.

For a few moments he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the door he had just closed, where Sasuke sat silently, but he wouldn't be like that for long. His little brother had always been such a curious creature.

Tugging in a few deep breaths of air, Itachi regained his composure and stepped across the hallway and into the room he had previously evacuated with the younger Uchiha in tow. Mikoto wept with her hands cupped around her face, her sobs wracking her lithe body, making her appear fragile and weak, a mirror image of Itachi's own thoughts about the woman.

The blade of the Katana felt cool against his chest, like the fingers of a decomposing body, he compared in his mind, before he calmly pulled it out from its hiding place beneath his shirt. Sensing a presence, Mikoto whipped around, her entire body freezing as she took in the weapon clutched in the hands of her eleven-year old son; the hands of her eleven-year old son that grew up much too fast.

Her widened brown eyes looked up to meet the narrowed ones of her son, before she stood up quickly, backing up until the backs of legs met the wood of the nightstand.

"Itachi, wha- what are you doing?" Mikoto's voice was shaky as she questioned her eldest son's motives, heart vibrating loudly within her chest. She had been a bad mother, that she knew, but this was not what she had been expecting from Itachi, the gentle and quiet boy she had raised.

Itachi steeled his nerves and took a step forward, he did not wish to prolong her death, but that did not mean that he couldn't make her feel the effects of the pain he had endured. He wanted to make sure that she knew her failure as a mother had an affect on her sons as well.

"I'm doing something that I've been considering for a long time now, Mikoto." His voice was perfectly clear and unsurprisingly lacking emotion. Itachi made sure to get the point across that he no longer thought of her as his mother anymore, pronouncing her name with the utmost nonchalance and no traces of backing down.

Mikoto was at the point of denial now, there was no way her Itachi could be doing this, no, not her son. "Itachi, don't do this, please?"

The boy just continued to walk forward until he was directly in front of his mother. "My will be done." And then the metal was piercing through soft flesh and bones, and blood was pouring down the handles.

Mikoto had screamed shrilly when the feeling of something sharp and cold lodging itself in her stomach to the hilt, had processed in her brain. Her voice was loud and wailing as she cried. "Itachi, why would you do this… I am your mother!"

Uchiha Itachi only had one answer to that. "Not anymore," he whispered, and unsheathed his Katana from the woman. "Goodbye, Mikoto."

His mother screamed one last time, loud enough to wake the dead. She was suffering, he knew, but he could not bring himself to do anything about it. Itachi just followed in her footsteps and turned his back, just as she had done when he was suffering along with Sasuke.

A trail of bloody dots dripped from his weapon as he made his way down the hallway, hesitating at Sasuke's door, hoping that the boy would follow his instructions this time before he continued on the path to Fugaku's office.

However, the man decided to investigate the noise and swung his door open, inquiring about the ruckus taking place, but before he could complete his question, Itachi had sprinted towards his father and swung the Katana, nearly managing to decapitate him if the elder Uchiha hadn't ducked in time.

The metal hit the wall noisily and chipped the plaster off as it fell to the floor in crumbles, dropping at his feet. Fugaku was livid.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Itachi barely had time to see his father coming at him before he could shield himself, and the man made to wrestle the Katana away from his bloodless hands.

Perhaps if he would have looked back at that moment, maybe he could have known that Sasuke was standing there, surveying the whole scene in horror. But he didn't, and so he continued to fight with the man he once called father, before he began to get fed up and landed a kick into Fugaku's gut.

The air flew out of the older man's mouth and his hands lost grip of the handle, unconsciously. Itachi, planning to drag out the man's death as long as possible, brought up the Katana before quickly bringing it down over the one arm tied around the man's torso.

A blood curling scream ripped through the empty manor as the man fell back onto his rear, one hand touching lightly the nearly decapitated limb. "Stop this! Fuck, Itachi what the hell do you think you are accomplishing?!"

"Giving you a slow and drawn out death, _father_, because any other way for you to die would be the easy way out." Itachi watched the man with more emotion than he had ever felt. Never had he felt such an urge to make someone suffer, and this feeling was consuming him, his soul, and as long as it fueled him through this moment, he cared not for it. Itachi welcomed it.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he spied a dart of movement, but he didn't dare avert his eyes away from the man. He may have been injured, but he was still dangerous.

"You ungrateful child, have I not given you everythi-,"

"You haven't given me shit, but more hate to fuel this fire!" Itachi sneered, "What you have done to me and to Sasuke; Sasuke, a five-year old innocent! It is unforgiveable, and if the gods will not send you to hell, then I will."

With those words being said, Itachi brought the Katana down once more on the man's left leg, reveling in the scream that he received. The limb was no more attached to the body and blood splattered like red paint against Itachi's alabaster skin, and pooled on the marble floor of the hallway.

He could hear Sasuke crying behind him, could hear his loud sobs, but at the moment, all his senses were dulled as he focused on the man before him. This was his chance, and his only time to end Fugaku's pathetic life, and their suffering.

"Shit!" Fugaku cried in despair as he used his one uninjured arm to try and drag his body away from further possible harm. His moans of agony were like music to Itachi's ears.

Itachi stepped over the useless body part that Fugaku had left behind and walked the few steps it took to reach the injured Uchiha. "You shouldn't run, you will only put more strain on your body." Itachi stated matter-of-factly.

The specks of blood that dotted his father's face became smeared with tears as the pain became unbearable, and the spittle trailed down his chin as he gritted his teeth. "I love you son, please…"

Itachi stopped short and felt the pain stab through his chest. This man had never gave a shit about him or his brother, how could he just say that when he was on the brink of death. How dare him!

With a howl of anger Itachi released the blade on the remaining leg of the pale man, watching as it detached from the body, and this time the blood had gotten everywhere, on the floor, the walls, his clothes and face, a little in his eyes, but Itachi didn't care. He was enraged and his emotions had taken control as he let the sword hit wherever it landed on the man's skin.

Blood flew in every direction and Fugaku's eyes were bugging out of his head as the pain was overwhelming his body, until finally, Itachi gripped the handle of the blade with both hands and brought it down above his father's neck, separating the head from the body.

Everything went quiet all at once, excepting Itachi's pants and the soft thudding as Fugaku's head rolled around on the marble before settling into a corner, eyes open and permanently etched in horror. Itachi could feel his hair wet with blood and his clothes were covered in the substance.

The sound of retching and sobbing came from the room of his door as he turned to see Sasuke holding his stomach and vomit streaming from between his lips as his shoulder shook from the strain. Quickly, he dropped the weapon, but became rooted to the spot, unable to comprehend what he had just done, what his little brother had just seen.

He had killed them.

Yes, they were free from this place now. Free from their father.

**************************

_After The Slaughter…_

"Hey, Excuse me." A hand waved in his line of vision before Itachi realized that someone had been trying to get his attention.

He turned to the customer, ridding himself of the disturbing memories before he apologized quietly and rang up the customer's item.

When the client had left, Itachi took out his keys and locked the front door, deciding that he would just leave work early for today. He would let Kisame know when he returned from lunch.

Returning to the back of the shop, he made his way over to the other Uchiha and leaned over once he was directly in front of him, and kissed his lips lightly. "Sasuke," he whispered softly, rousing his brother from slumber.

"Ngh," Sasuke groaned and pushed Itachi away grumpily. "Come back tomorrow." Itachi chuckled and guided a hand to the rim of the other's shirt, rubbing his chest through the fabric.

The older Uchiha leaned back towards those soft pink petals for another peck, letting his tongue trace the gates that led to his haven. The boy's mouth parted in a soft sigh and Itachi took the chance to push his tongue into the other's velvet cavern to play tag with his brother's wet muscle.

Sasuke had begun to respond, a sign that he was awake and enjoying the current activities. The younger boy trailed his hands up Itachi's back to tangle into the long raven tresses, which rested over his shoulders in an unruly state.

Itachi straddled his lap and tilted his head as to deepen the kiss, while both of his hands were glued into Sasuke's equally unruly spikes. Seductively, he rolled his hips and allowed his rear to grind into the boy's crotch, teasing him into hardness, as he was already ahead in that department.

Sasuke moaned hotly into his mouth and trailed one hand down Itachi's back until it reached its destination upon his rear, squeezing it as he ground his hips upwards in compliance with Itachi's.

"God Sasuke," Itachi hissed upon his lips in a rare display of heightened arousal.

Itachi suddenly had a better idea, one that he always got Sasuke off on, and was sure to give them enough time before Kisame returned. So without further thought, Itachi slipped onto his knees and brought one hand down to unbutton his brother's pants, while the other massaged his clothed erection.

Sasuke squirmed under his touch and moaned, head tilted back as his darkening eyes stayed locked with Itachi's. The elder Uchiha rarely ever did get on his knees for the boy, but when he did, he made sure that Sasuke was satisfied.

With nimble fingers, he guided the pants down the teen's legs and then his boxers, freeing Sasuke's erection from its confines, stroking his length with one hand. Itachi's other hand worked on freeing his own manhood, before he bent his head to lick the other's throbbing erection.

Sasuke gasped and opened his mouth, releasing a sound that almost had Itachi spewing his cum right there. He massage his hardened penis in his free hand as he used the other to hold Sasuke's length at the base, running his tongue along the vein on the underside, before slipping his tongue into the slit on the tip of the head.

The younger boy was practically screaming as Itachi worked his mouth over the tip before taking in the other's throbbing manhood. As he began to bob his head, he rubbed his own penis at a leisurely pace, feeling even more aroused at the sounds his sweet Sasuke was emitting as his mouth worked overtime.

Itachi was almost there, and he could feel that Sasuke was also as he scraped his teeth over the length and continued to move his mouth and tongue to pleasure his little brother. His hand was working furiously now and his moaning had become uncontrollable, the moans vibrating from his throat probably creating an even more arousing experience for the younger Uchiha.

"Holy shit!" Itachi shot up just as Sasuke's cum splattered messily upon his face, catching him on the lips and cheek, as he whipped around to face the intruder.

It was Kisame who had sworn, not Sasuke, and the man was standing at the back door with a to-go bag and a massive nosebleed. One hand was covering his nose as a little bit of his life essence spilt through.

Both Uchiha's hurriedly tucked themselves away, Itachi pissed off because he still had a painful erection, and Sasuke embarrassed, because he'd gotten caught with his penis halfway down Itachi's throat and spewing cum on the other man's face.

"God Itachi, you could have called and at least warned me before I came back!"

"Must have slipped my mind," Itachi replied nonchalantly, it's not like Kisame didn't know that he was with his brother, he had just never caught them in the act before. "We're leaving."

"Yeah, whatever."

The Uchiha's packed their things and left through the back door, Itachi wiping off his face as he exited, and a sheepish Sasuke following behind.

Kisame sighed, mumbling about stupid Uchiha's and incestuous freaks.

Really, he never knew why he though that was such a turn on.

"I could've sworn I was straight before I started working at this godforsaken place."

* * *

Ok, so there you have it, I don't know if categorizing that as a lime was correct or a lemon, but there you go. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Until next time!


	10. Through The Looking Glass

Finally I'm back. Sorry for the long interval between updates, but I was suffering from a small case of writer's block, but no worries, I've got my groove back!

Now this chapter will be from Naruto's point of view, because I want to start adding more characters into this story, as well as show the reader the lives of the main characters from someone else's view, someone close.

Thank you for those who have reviewed, added this story to their favorites, and even alerted, thanks so much for the support. This chapter is dedicated to: Kuhruru, TanyaUchiha, Y2WTF, velvet-prosthesis, Mart7, xMihaelxJeevasx

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor any of its characters, but if I did, oh the possibilities… ANYWAYS, all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto!

Oh and for the record, there will be a SasuIta in the next chapter, because there's barely enough of that as it is. Actually, I think seme Sasuke is quite hot!

* * *

Chapter Nine

Through The Looking Glass

Uzumaki Naruto, future leader of the village of Konoha, most sought after male and praised highly amongst many. At least that's what he liked to think was in store for his future, but at this time in his life, when he was still discovering himself and things around him, he was farther from that goal than he would ever be.

Naruto wasn't what you would call, popular, to be exact. People seemed to find him rather annoying or frequently loud and obnoxious, but hey, he didn't seem to care what people thought, only one person's opinion in particular, mattered.

His best friend, Sasuke, well, really one of his only friends. Often they argued like rivals, and moments where they would sit and talk like normal people were few and far between, but their friendship was an unbreakable bond like no other, one that Naruto could sometimes guess that Sasuke's older brother was not very fond of at times.

Throughout the nine years that they'd known each other, Itachi was always over protective and borderline possessive. Although Naruto had known them for so long, he knew very little of their past, other than the rare times where Sasuke would let something slip about his deceased mother, but never once had he brought up his father. Naturally, Naruto being the curious creature that he was, decided that he would find out more about the mysterious past of his best friend and he did just that.

From what he had already known, at the age of five, Sasuke's parents had died, but how and why had been kept a secret from Konoha's listening ears, but from Iruka himself, Naruto's adoptive father, things had gone awry and the eldest Uchiha brother had went on the defense. Nobody really knew what secrets lay beneath the old Uchiha mansion, but everyone had an inkling that they were better left buried as they were.

The brother's had been sent to live with their mother's sister, coincidently her son, Shisui, had been Itachi's best friend. The brothers had lived with Shisui's family until Itachi reached the age of eighteen, when he was granted custody over Sasuke, and only when he'd had a job and a place to stay was his guardianship made permanent.

Even still at his young age. Little Sasuke had been secretive and Itachi always kept his brother at arm's length unless he was at school, but as soon as the bell rang, he would be waiting at the door, hand held out for the younger boy to take. Naruto was always perceptive, at times, he could be oblivious, but at others, he would observe his surroundings and the people that came with it.

There was always something lying beneath the surface of the bond Itachi held with Sasuke, there was a past, a dark one that no one knew about.

Naruto could clearly remember the time that he had asked about Sasuke's parents when they were younger, a year and a few months after their deaths, and the Uchiha had froze up and refused to answer any questions regarding them. Naruto had also noticed after school how the dark haired boy had yanked on his brother's pant leg, pulled the other down, and whispered something into his ear. He didn't miss the quick glimpse of something dangerous passing over the male's eyes when Itachi had spotted him still rooted to his desk.

It was a warning. The thought that Itachi had suspected him of prying left him afraid to cross paths with the elder brother, for there would have surely been words exchanged.

Despite his curiosity, Naruto had learned to accept that Sasuke did not intend to confide in him about his past; in fact the blond was rather grateful to have the raven as a friend at all, considering that the teen was a social pariah.

Sometimes, though, Naruto wished that the five-year old Sasuke would make an appearance, for he was the happiest of them all. When they had been young, the little Uchiha was always smiling, always happy, but then that slowly had begun to fade away.

He was still at the young age of five when the change had begun. A young Naruto had come back the weekend after Halloween, slightly peeved at Sasuke for blowing him off. They had been planning to go trick-or-treating together, and Itachi was supposed to be their chaperone, but things had not gone as planned, which left the young blond with his guardian's boyfriend, Kakashi, who would snatch a piece of candy whenever Naruto had his head turned.

That Monday, Sasuke had worn his high collared shirt as usual, but a long sleeved undershirt, which was unusual for the raven, had accompanied his everyday ensemble. Sometimes, when Sasuke was writing, the sleeve of his undershirt had ridden up, revealing discolored welts patched upon the skin of his arm, most likely from a belt, Naruto figured, now that he really thought about it.

Sasuke never paused his writing as his free hand quickly covered it and his eyes flashed up surreptitiously to see if anyone had noticed. As he watched the boy leave with his brother that afternoon, he noticed that Itachi had been extra careful in handling the little Uchiha.

Another incident that had been quite alarming was during the end of the year, before school was out for the summer. Everyone had been riled up and running about the classroom, but Naruto had taken up post besides Sasuke, who never raised his head from his arms, until Ino, a bubbly blond topped flirt, bounded over with a digital camera in hand.

She'd wanted to take a picture with Sasuke, but the boy had adamantly refused the request, instead shying away from the camera and made a mad dash for Kurenai-sensei's desk in askance of a restroom pass.

That was the day when Naruto's suspicions had jumped sky high, and he definitely had an idea that something was not right.

Now at the age of fifteen, Sasuke still to this day rejected the idea of getting in front of any camera, and Naruto was beyond curious.

Pulling himself from his thoughts, the boisterous blond focused on the familiar street path he had been walking for the last two years. The day was slightly overcast, and the gray clouds had overthrown the white tufts, amongst the cowering sun, leaving Konoha with a slightly depressing feel. Sasuke's house was not too far from his own, only a seven minute walk, seeing as he lived three blocks over.

Finally, he found himself trudging up the stone path of the quaint little one story house, hands shoved deep into the recesses of his jeans, and shoes scuffing lightly against the rough surface. Naruto bounded up the steps and pulled back the screen door, before knocking forcefully upon the wooden surface, stopping to detect any trace of movement within the house.

He knew they were home, for Itachi's precious Impreza was parked in the driveway. Naruto tapped his foot impatiently before raising a hand to press insistently on the resounding doorbell.

There was a thump of hurrying feet from inside, before a growl reached his ears. The door swung open, the hinges creaking dangerously, as the figure emerging from behind the door clenched and unclenched his fist, a scowl marring his finely chiseled features.

Oh yeah, Uchiha Itachi was one scary bastard.

"What," he growled between clenched teeth. The Uzumaki shuffled from foot to foot nervously, a hand reaching up to scratch the nape of his neck.

Behind the frightening Uchiha, he could see Sasuke sauntering up, slightly disoriented as if he had just arose from a rather deep slumber. He froze upon seeing the blond -who at that point was withering under the stare of his older brother- and rolled his obsidian eyes upward, exasperatedly.

"Uh, heh, how ya doin', Itachi-san?" The shaky smile that had made its way upon his tanned features had reduced in size as the older male just glared. Luckily, Sasuke used this awkward moment as a chance to sidle up beside Itachi and give the Uzumaki a nonchalant once over.

"What are you doing here, dobe?" Naruto was just a little intimidated with both Uchiha's eyeing him superiorly, noses pointed slightly in the air as if they were too good to be in his presence.

Inwardly, Naruto sighed. Uchiha's and their arrogance, it never gets old.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to, uh, hang out." Naruto refused to meet Itachi's eyes, but in his peripheral vision, he spied the mocking curl of the older Uchiha's lips as he looked down at Sasuke, who just shrugged and stepped aside.

Itachi quickly lost interest and shuffled off into the living room, resituating himself on the couch positioned before the large screen LCD television. He snorted at some popular Korean pop band touring in Japan, before switching channels, face going back to completely impossible to read.

After kicking off his shoes at the door, Sasuke led them over to the love seat which was topped with a blanket hanging haphazardly off the couch, and a rumpled pillow, which Naruto had to assume Sasuke had been lying on before he came around. The quiet seemed to sink in as they flopped down to the couch, and Naruto couldn't seem to push away the thought that maybe he had interrupted something.

Stopping at some cheesy movie, Itachi tossed the remote to Sasuke who caught it easily, before getting up and stalking off to the kitchen.

"God, I hate that guy, he couldn't act if someone were to put a gun to his head and demand an Oscar winning performance." Naruto was referring to a male actor who appeared to be in his early thirties with dyed golden locks and aristocratic features. His acting, in fact was mediocre, as every line he spoke was said without any passion or dedication at all, it was as if he was simply reading from a teleprompter.

Sasuke smirked but didn't say anything as he watched the man on the screen raise an eyebrow dramatically as he turned to the screen, one of the cheesiest moves ever, as explosions went off in the background. Suddenly, Naruto snatched the remote from the Uchiha's hand, eyes scanning the remote quickly, before raising a confused eyebrow.

Sasuke scowled and snatched the remote back. "What are doing, baka?" The movie may have been cheesy, but he didn't want to change it… the lead man was good looking.

Naruto scowled and scrunched his face up, childishly, before turning to the sullen Uchiha. "Eh teme, do you even know how to work that thing?!" Sasuke gave him a flat stare for a moment before glancing down at the universal remote clutched in his hand.

Itachi had just replaced the remote the night before, and he obviously knew how to work it, but it just so happened that it was Sasuke's first time with the complicated contraption.

Speak of the devil, and he shall appear, flashed through Naruto's mind as Itachi returned with a plate of Onigiri as he sunk back down on the couch. "Of course I do, idiot, how hard can it be?" The elder Uchiha raised and eyebrow at the younger before just shrugging and digging in to his food.

Sasuke's sharp brows drew together as he stared at the many buttons. Naruto felt a spark of amusement and looked to Itachi as well who had begun watching the exchange with minor interest and humor.

Slowly, Sasuke used one finger to press a few buttons, head cocked to the side like a lost puppy. The movie upon the television changed to the weather channel, an over enthusiastic young, and balding, man jumping around the screen yelling about a chance of rain. Naruto chuckled, earning an acidic glare from the other teenager.

"Didn't know you were interested in the weather today, Sasuke," he said in between snickers. Itachi, who had gone back to his food, let his lips curve into a smile at Naruto's joke, watching his little brother carefully. Sasuke gave him a single finger and went back to what he was doing: pressing random buttons.

The quiet in the room was infiltrated by loud, wanton moans reverberating from the television, and Sasuke gasped, the remote dropping from his fingers at the same moment that Itachi dropped his Onigiri.

"Oh yeah, you like that don't you, you dirty slut!" The man upon the screen was ramming into a girl who appeared to be no older than seventeen. Naruto couldn't contain the bubble of laughter building up his gut.

The girl tossed her head back and moaned deeply, obviously forced. "Ah, ah yeah, mmmhh!" Sasuke scrambled for the remote, fingers stumbling over the buttons, and just finally pressed the power button on the top of the remote, silencing the television.

"Point and laugh," Naruto shouted, and just for the fun of it, and for Sasuke's reaction, Itachi did just that, maybe not as enthusiastically as the blond kid, but the result from his little brother was still entertaining.

The young Uchiha's cheeks were up in flames as he glared at them both. Finally he just rolled his eyes and left the room, slowly, so as to keep his dignity, even though his ego was bruised.

Naruto, who was borderline cackling, couldn't seem to get over the look on Sasuke's face as he accidently landed on a porn channel. The boy's eyes had grown the size of baseballs -not really, but close to it- and his mouth had begun to open and close like that of a fish, before he made a mad dash for the remote. Itachi, who had been losing interest, had dropped his onigiri and stared, mortified at the screen, disgusted with the way they were talking and the angles in which the woman was being thrusted into.

The Uzumaki finally gathered his breath before he glanced up after a rather long intake of air, to see that the older Uchiha was getting up, snickering under his breath and walking to the kitchen, before re-emerging and walking towards where Sasuke had disappeared.

"He'll get over it," Itachi mumbled and walked into a room out of sight.

Fifteen minutes later, and Naruto could swear that he could hear things coming from the room that Sasuke had went into. Perhaps the Uchiha was throwing a tantrum. Well Naruto wouldn't miss that for the world.

Stealthily, he crept down the hall and pressed his back flat against the wall. There was muffled thump and then a groan, and Naruto drew his blond brows together thoughtfully as he stopped at the door where the sounds seemed to be emanating from.

Softly, so as not to cause alarm, Naruto turned the handle and pushed the door open slowly, peeking into the crack provided.

And then his heart stopped.

Sasuke was there.

Itachi was there.

Sasuke was straddling Itachi.

Itachi was shoving his tongue down Sasuke's throat.

What had he walked in on? Was this their idea of a joke, because if it was, then they were the master of all pranks.

Itachi was reclining on his back while Sasuke leaned over him, attempting to devour his brother's lips, while the older let his hand drift down the younger's backside, groping him rather lewdly, but somehow in a way that made it seem as if he were worshipping his body. Then Sasuke began to move his hips against the ones underneath his own, forcefully dragging a groan out of the usually stoic older Uchiha.

Things were beginning to escalate and Naruto could not tear his eyes away from the scene playing out before him. This could not be happening, this was bad, against the law, or rather, very much looked down upon.

Itachi had slid his hands into Sasuke's pants and was beginning to buck up frantically as the moaning became a little louder than before. The bed squeaked in protest and the room smelled of arousal and air freshener, and something needy that Naruto could not explain.

"God Sasuke, god I love you so much, little brother," Itachi whispered with bruised lips, as he realeased one hand to caress his lover's lips.

The blond couldn't slow his heart if his life depended on it, and the need to faint was pulling his consciousness from him, and things were going out of focus, until finally, his vision began to darken at the edges. In the background, he could hear a gasp and then a muffled mewl followed soon after.

Right before he fell through the door, he heard one last exclamation. "Oh shit!"

* * *

The first thing he'd heard while slowly gaining consciousness, was shouting.

"Sasuke would you just sit the fuck down for a minute!" Itachi seemed agitated with the younger boy at the moment, a complete turnaround from what Naruto had seen earlier, but the panic was there in the undertones of his deep voice. Sasuke was scaring him.

Sasuke huffed and took a long drag of air into his lungs, before exhaling loudly. "Why the hell are you so calm about this, dammit, he caught us, Itachi!" The dark haired boy sounded just as frightened with the sudden turn of events.

Naruto groaned lightly, sitting up with a hand pressed to the back of his skull. "What the hell, stop shouting." He scowled and examined his surroundings, to see that he was in the same place that he passed out earlier.

Damn Uchiha's, god forbid they were courteous enough to place him somewhere comfortable when he woke up, he thought sarcastically.

"Naruto…" Sasuke called hesitantly, and at that, the Uzumaki glanced up, meeting the cautious eyes of his best friend. Itachi was seated on the bed, chin propped up in his hand as he glared at the blond teen, as if walking in on them was the worst thing that he could have done. Well, for the brothers it was, but it was not like he would rat them out, though they did not know that.

Naruto hopped to his feet with a hand pushing off the ground to steady him, but instantly regretted how quick his was to stand, as the world tilted off its axis for a moment, causing him to lean heavily against the door frame for support.

"Sasuke," He started, making sure to gain eyes contact before continuing, "why didn't you tell me?" Naruto was a little hurt that Sasuke had never told him of this… affair that he had with his brother. That was his best friend, he should have been able to talk to him about anything.

Sasuke sighed and brushed aside a wisp of hair that had flowed into his face from the gust of hot air. "Because it didn't concern you," he said softly, "or anyone else for that matter," was added as an after thought.

The blond teen could felt a bit hurt at the entry, for in his mind, he never thought of himself as just 'anyone else' when it came to Sasuke.

"Well excuse me for thinking that you would feel comfortable telling me these things, that's what I'm here for, aren't I?" Naruto snorted. "Some best friend you are."

Something akin to pain flashed behind Sasuke's eyes before he took a defensive pose, his walls going right back up, visibly even, as he crossed his arms over his chest and slouched just slightly, looking everywhere else but at Naruto. Itachi saw this and stood up, going to his brother's side. "Naruto, I cou-," he started, but Itachi quickly stepped in.

"Because I told him not to, it's not everyday that you tell your best friend that your lover is your brother, correct, Naruto-kun?" Itachi was on the defensive, although his voice didn't betray more than what he allowed it to, which at this point was nonchalance with a hint of anger and defiance.

Naruto rubbed the nape of his neck, suddenly feeling sheepish and guilty for basically calling Sasuke a bad friend. "Well, no, but-,"

"Then nothing else needs to be said, and as Sasuke's best friend, I trust that what you have seen isn't going to leave the house, is it?"

"No!" Naruto would never do something like that. If this is what brought Sasuke happiness, he would not dare ruin it, but he only wished them the best of luck, for if anyone else were to have walked in on something like that or in the future, then they would have to be prepared to be separated.

A passing thought suddenly left his lips before he could stop it. "How long has this been going on?" It was out of pure curiosity that he wanted to know, and as Sasuke opened his mouth to answer, Itachi once again cut in, efficiently causing the other to snap his mouth shut with a disgruntled grunt.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but I'm afraid your questions have gone beyond what I can tell you, now if you'll excuse us, it's getting late and there is a storm brewing. It would be best if you were to get home, so as not to get caught in the downpour." His voice was pure ice now, and his intentions were quite clear. It was time for him to leave.

Without further ado, Naruto said his goodbye to Sasuke with a promise to call later, before he let himself out.

Naruto, once outside the house, swept a hand over his face and let it rest over his mouth, attempting to let the day's events sink in.

Well, he said he had wanted to know the many secrets concerning the Uchiha brother's, and this was only one on top of a mountain of many. He couldn't help but think that that wasn't even the worst of them all.

* * *

Okay, so there you go! Hope you enjoyed, and until next time!


	11. Reliving Nightmares

So sorry to have kept you all waiting for so long. I can't say that the updates will be any faster, seeing that school is getting ready to start again, but I will update as soon as I can. Don't worry, I'm not giving up on this story.

A big thanks to all those that reviewed this chapter, and I am very happy to see that more people are starting to check out my story. This chapter is dedicated to: Kuhruru, XxxnarusasuxxX, TanyaUchiha, velvet-prosthesis, Not Another Uchiha Lover, Grescia, Lil'Clueless, Mart7, and carpe0ominus.

This chapter will have a SasuIta lemon, and will mostly convey Itachi's inner battle at this point in time, but the next chapter will have more Naruto and a few more characters. Trust me people, this story is far from over. The next chapter will show you just how possessive Itachi can be.

Disclaimer: All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto! Well… The plot is mine. :)

* * *

Chapter Ten

Reliving Nightmares

The sound of leaking water reached his ears, constant and soft as it hit the concrete. The room was dimly lit, that familiar buzzing emanating from the hanging bulb as always.

There was the bloodstained cot -Itachi remembered how Sasuke's blood had stained it the time he was forced to take his innocence- pushed into the middle of the basement. And then there was Fugaku's camera, dark and silhouetted against the wall, red light flashing every few seconds.

He could see his ten year old self made to do horrific things with his five year old sibling, who held back cry after cry as the man he called father appeared behind the camera, smiling triumphantly; leering.

And then the scene melted away, crackled like an old film, until the night of his birthday came into play. Little Sasuke screaming for him to stop, all the while, that vile man watched on without so much an ounce of humanity, never once stopping the camera as he ordered his eldest son to rape his very own flesh and blood.

Itachi had relived this night many times before, but there had never been a sound to go with the images, unlike tonight as he slept, everything was so vivid, as if he were right there as everything happened. But he was useless to stop it. He'd tried once, but as his arms curled around his little brother, they had only sliced right through his body, as if he were hugging a ghost.

Tonight, he could hear every scream, every single tear fall and hit the concrete beneath him, shattering like a crystal vase. In his dreams he could weep. In his dreams he could experience sorrow first hand, for that was his best friend. That and shame.

Oh yes, he clearly remembered his blood covered member, and scarlet stained hands. That had been the sin that would send him to hell when it came time for him to die. Itachi had raped an angel, taken away Sasuke's wings, and the boy had let him, if only to save him from being on the brunt of his father's anger.

It seemed as if every scene got all the gorier, more details were added every single time. At last, Sasuke cries faded, as well as everything else until nothing was left but darkness, his pale skin the only thing visible. He floated in thin air, loose hair moving like the snakes of Medusa around his head.

His eyes were closed and his body rotated into a horizontal position, arms moving to cross over his abdomen. Itachi could feel the darkness settle around him like a warm blanket as he hovered there in the same position that he'd fallen asleep in. Silently, he let the tears trail over his cheeks, unhindered. He got no enjoyment from the slight tickle of his physical sorrow, as it trailed into the shell of his ear.

In this place of darkness was where he could let his pain come forth.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Obsidian orbs blinked away the sleep gathered at the corner of his eyes, lifting a hand to swipe at them. The soft sound of a television reached his ears, looking around to realize that his brother was not beside him tonight.

They'd argued after the Uzumaki had left earlier that day, and Itachi, as usual, was starting to regret some of the things that he had said to his younger lover. Sometimes he felt as if he had to stay on his toes when he was around Sasuke, for the boy could be quite sensitive at times. There were some days that he thought maybe the younger boy was getting tired of maintaining this relationship that they had, and that's what scared him the most.

He needed Sasuke, because whether the other boy knew it or not, he was what kept Itachi grounded and sane. If anything were to happen to him, the older Uchiha didn't know what he would do, but he knew that surely he would not fare well.

Slowly, he sat up and gracefully slid his legs over the side of the bed, standing and trudging towards the door, feet padding softly against the wood floors. The hallway was dark except for the bluish light reflecting from the television hitting the wall.

Stepping out of the hall and into the living room, his eyes instantly found the brooding teenager sprawled across the living room couch, eyes glued to a late night game show, one hand crossed over his chest while the other hung off the couch lazily. Sasuke sat up unhurriedly as he spotted Itachi approaching from the other side of the room, his eyes widening and then flashing back to their normal nonchalance as he made room for his brother.

Itachi hadn't looked away as Sasuke did, but rather watched the younger boy with a rare emotion dancing around in his eyes. His features were soft, affection towards the other shown clearly.

Itachi had always disliked it when they argued, which seemed to be happening a lot more lately, but that's not how he wanted things to be. So without further ado, he took the empty spot on the couch beside his brother, scooting so that his arm brushed Sasuke's lightly.

The younger male refused to make eye contact with him, and allowed the silence in the room to grow uncomfortable.

"Sasuke…" Itachi's baritone broke the silence that had settled, and Sasuke turned at the sound of his name being spoken. "I don't want to fight with you… anymore."

Sasuke ducked his head, swallowing hard at the sound of absolution in his older brother's tone. Raising a hand, he let it rake through his spiky locks, catching Itachi's eyes at the same moment. The humming of the voices on the television mingled with their nearly silent inhalations, and the light played erratically over the pale features of the Uchiha brothers.

Sasuke sucked in a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak, knowing that Itachi was waiting patiently for him to say anything at all. "I know, I just… sorry." He didn't even know why he was apologizing. The younger boy had meant everything he said when they were arguing. He knew that Naruto wasn't going to tell a soul, but he was afraid that the blond would let something slip.

And Itachi had been so damned calm about everything, while he himself had been on the verge of a mental breakdown. He envied that he didn't have his brother's control.

Itachi felt his heart ache at the defeated countenance overtaking his lover's features. He didn't wish for him to feel that way. He lifted a hand to cup his brother's chin, turning his face to meet his own. "No, Sasuke, I know you're worried, I am too, but even if someone other than Naruto and Kisame were to find out, I would not let you go so easily if it came to that."

Sasuke shivered beneath his fingers as he soothed his brother's worries, the breath from his own lips reverberating from his lover's skin and returning to his own, cooled. The younger male nodded, eyes sliding down, wondering how his brother could reduce him to some timid little kid every time they were within arms length of each other.

"I don't want you to be afraid anymore, I'll always be here."

Itachi let his hand skim up past the boy's cheek before moving around to the back of Sasuke's neck, grabbing hold and pulling the other boy forward, connecting their lips in a kiss full of promises. The temperature in the room seemed to have gone up a notch as Sasuke leaned into the kiss and Itachi's free hand came around to wrap around the smaller boy's waist and press their bodies together. The television light flickered upon their skin as their mouths worked as one, caressing softly, the lips of the other. Itachi groaned lightly, not getting nearly enough of this potent toxin as he wanted.

His little brother was highly addictive, and to drink of him, Itachi knew, was a sin, but he couldn't get enough. Reclining himself so that he laid on his back, he spread his legs enough to fit his brother between them as the younger boy made himself comfortable, never breaking the kiss.

Itachi's hands were tangled in his sibling's untamed locks, while Sasuke supported most of his weight on his two hands, which pressed into the arm cushion of the couch. "I love you," he whispered against the lips of the younger boy above him, loving how the words felt on his tongue, or rather how Sasuke felt.

It felt like days since they'd been together like this, and both males were relishing the feeling of their hardness being brushed up against one another as they moved, trying to create some kind of friction for their nether regions. Itachi could feel the craving to have his brother, swelling in his lower stomach.

It was only a few times that he had allowed Sasuke to take him, and that night would be one of the few that he would. Itachi felt the longing to be filled, to be desired as something untouchable by his lover. Only Sasuke could cause all of these feelings to collide inside of him and with a needy upward snap of his hips, he communicated his emotions with the younger male.

The kiss had gone from sweet to primal and longing, and the air was slightly suffocating, he needed Sasuke.

Itachi let his lips detach from his brothers and pushed his hips up to meet Sasuke's, and whispered lustfully into his ear. "Fill me, Sasuke, I want you to take me tonight."

Sasuke let out something akin to a moan as his brother's words registered, and his control began to waver. He didn't have much to begin with. He sat up and let his pelvis grind forward, feeling Itachi's hands slide beneath his night shirt and skim up his torso.

He raised him arms over his head as the shirt was removed and discarded, before he leant down and captured his brother's gasping lips in a burning kiss. The kiss ended with a wet smack as the younger raven reached down to gently remove the other's shirt. As soon as it had been thrown to the side, Sasuke let his lips make contact with Itachi's sharp collarbone, sucking hard enough to leave a mark.

Itachi grunted breathlessly, massaging Sasuke's scalp with slender fingers. "God, Sasuke…" There was a natural high in the air now, and Itachi indulged in it, letting it take him away as he relinquished control to his younger brother, thinking maybe he should do this more often. But he loved making love TO his brother too much.

It was the look on Sasuke's face as he came that always made his position as seme all the more better. The way his lips would part and let out that sound that had him coming harder than he did the time before. It was in the way that his name was called in that erotic way, dripping past reddened, bruised lips.

But every once in a while, it felt good to hand over his body to Sasuke to do with what he pleased. Sasuke was his everything, so he decided to give his little brother all of him.

Those sinful hands moved down to Itachi's waistband, pulling the drawstring of his sleep pants, and pushed them down those finely shaped legs. Sasuke wasn't surprised to see him bare beneath his pants, Itachi had never really liked sleeping with boxers, and some nights kissing and touching would escalate to more illicit things. But Sasuke wasn't complaining.

He couldn't stop the wings of the hummingbird that fluttered in his chest. Sasuke remembered that it had only been a few times Itachi had let him take control this way, and every single time, the bond between them seemed to strengthen and grow. For an Uchiha, things were hard to express with words, and for the brothers, it was their way of saying how much the other meant to them.

So much has been said throughout the years even without words. Sex wasn't the only way that they could wordlessly communicate, just an enjoyable way. It was in the way Itachi would stare into his soul with those fathomless dark eyes when they were alone together after a fight or an absence. It was Itachi's way of letting Sasuke know that he loved him, among other things. In the way that his hand would caress the delicate lily white skin of the younger, brush the bangs from his eyes and kiss Sasuke's forehead.

It was the little things that meant the most.

Sasuke wanted Itachi to make him feel what he felt day after day, in the arms of his lover. Reaching down, he twisted a stray lock of raven hair around his index and middle finger, pushing it aside as he leaned down to lay a kiss upon Itachi's forehead, whilst grinding their nether regions in a steady rhythm.

Itachi let his eyes fall closed as his lover kissed each eyelid, leaving a warm sensation wherever his lips landed, and he smiled. After so many years, he was happy to still have his little brother safe and by his side, loving him and kissing him and touching him the way he would never dare let another, as he would never let another touch Sasuke.

He drew in a steady breath, calming himself to keep the beast asleep. This was Sasuke's time and he had let his control go for the night, but he could not promise to stay calm if Sasuke took too much time.

Finally, soft lips descended once again upon Itachi's own, a slick appendage pushing almost urgently against the line of his mouth, asking for entrance that Itachi immediately allowed. His hands which had been caressing the younger boy's scalp moved slowly down the nape of Sasuke's neck and slid down his spine, feeling the bumps and curves beneath soft skin.

The television was still playing softly in the background as the light from the screen illuminated a glistening chest and two writhing bodies moving as one. Sasuke let his agile hands travel across barely scarred skin, _from father's beatings_, he thought vaguely, the older boy cooperating quite submissively, but in no way as much as Sasuke is when Itachi is in control. The man still had his pride.

Itachi arched his neck upwards as Sasuke began to lower his mouth, teeth skimming the newly unveiled skin that was being offered to him so generously. Itachi was breathing harder, but kept his tiny noises to himself, barely heard by Sasuke's own sensitive ears. He could feel the shiver wracking up the bigger man's body as his tongue crept out to play on the pale abdomen.

Thin fingers worked their way to Itachi's leaking manhood, fingering the skin above it for a moment before grasping Itachi's member between sweaty hands. Finally, his face was on the same level as his hands, coming eye to eye with a reddening erection.

Itachi was breathing twice as hard now, barely containing the beast inside of him. He wanted to switch positions with Sasuke and pound the younger boy into the couch, but he knew he couldn't lose control. This was something he almost never let his brother do, and he knew that Sasuke was cherishing the moment, sparing as mush time as he could, for this was a rare occasion.

Tauntingly, Sasuke's breath skimmed across his erection, warm and hurried, before a wet lick to the tip was given, forcing Itachi's hips to jerk up, on the verge of choking his little brother. Sasuke sputtered for a moment before shooting a half hearted glare at Itachi, but was quickly overtaken by lust once more as the older man thrust his hips.

Languidly, his tongue slipped over the other man's penis, circling the tip and lapping at the pre-cum while his free hand slipped lower. Itachi could feel his hand involuntarily reach up to grab a hold of unruly locks, but carefully so as not to cause his preoccupied lover pain. He could feel himself sliding into that familiar wet heat, which would be the closest he would get that night to being inside anything.

He moaned at the feel of his brother's hand making its way lower, brushing past his scrotum to search for that puckered hole. Itachi bucked slightly at the feeling of having something foreign brush at his entrance, but melted into the couch soon there after, panting as his member slipped farther into Sasuke's mouth.

These feelings of being pleasured wholesomely was something that he still needed to get used to at time, for he was still the giver in the relationship, used to being the one to have to please the other most times. He sighed in almost relief as the finger went away, only to meet his lips before he could blink.

Itachi allowed his lips to part, feasting upon the three fingers presented to him, his own spittle being provided as a substitute for lube. Although, that didn't make him too happy, he would rather have Sasuke inside him now rather than waiting for the boy to go retrieve the lube from his bedroom drawer. Sasuke seemed to have the same idea.

As soon as the fingers had come, they slid out of his mouth fluidly to prod timidly at his puckered entrance once more. As the appendages slowly slid in, the uncomfortable feeling intensified, and Itachi thought twice about doing this, as he always did when he let his younger brother take him. It was always this part that made him even gentler when he prepared Sasuke, for even to him, the process was slightly painful.

Sasuke could feel the ring of muscles tighten around his finger, and slowly but steadily, he added another finger, scissoring them so as to stretch the hole enough to fit his girth. Itachi was tensing and relaxing erratically, as if he were in indecision. Sasuke was afraid that if he didn't speed up the process, Itachi would quickly take over. So without further ado, Sasuke added the third and final finger.

Itachi gasped and the muscles around the fingers clamped involuntarily as the older male tensed up. Sasuke, who had been concentrating on his fingers, glanced up at the other male, his heart stopping for just that slither of a second.

His brother was truly a beautiful specimen. The older Uchiha's face was flushed a light dusting of ruby across sharp cheekbones, and his eyes were clenched shut, long lashed touching his face. Itachi's pale pink lips were pressed into a thin line. Hair that Sasuke would die for was spattered across the man's forehead, dark and beautifully contrasting against his pale visage.

Quickly, Sasuke removed his hand and replaced it with his erected member, guiding it with the hand that had been removing his own pants. Gently, so as not to hurt Itachi, Sasuke began to slide in slowly, slithering up his brother's body to kiss those clamped lips.

Itachi was panting, as was the younger Uchiha, the muscles around him slowly drawing him in, but at the same time pushing his girth away. The tightness of his brother was like a welcome home after a long absence, and he couldn't help but shudder as Itachi's hand came up to grab a hold of his shoulders.

"Dammit!" Itachi cursed as his younger brother's penis slid into him to the hilt, the other boy's thighs seating against his rear. It would be a long time before Sasuke got to do this again.

Sasuke grunted once he was fully seated, panted and out of breath as if he had ran for miles and miles without stopping once. In a way he felt like a dying man getting the strength that he needed to go on living, he felt invigorated, and with that sense of power, he thrusts forward into the awaiting heat.

Itachi felt nothing but pain at first, as was usual for him, not used to being on the bottom, but quickly, as Sasuke set a rhythm he began to enjoy the sensation of his brother's girth sliding in and out of him. Steady and constant, he felt it until his brother changed angles and hit that spot that never failed to make him tremble.

Itachi had forgotten what it felt like to have his sweet spot prodded, and the feeling gave him the utmost pleasure, for it was the only thing that reminded him why he always decided to go through with letting Sasuke continue, instead of taking over.

He could feel it as sure as ever, that tightening in his lower stomach as Sasuke's thrusts grew more erratic.

"Ah, Sasuke!" He called softly, a sloppy, wet kiss being his answer, one that he thoroughly enjoyed as his brother pushed him down further into the couch with every thrust.

Sasuke could feel it too, could feel himself on the brink of explosion, about ready to let go of all self control, but he was so scared of hurting Itachi. He didn't want to do that, not even Itachi himself would ever go that far.

But for some reason, as Sasuke pulled back from the kiss and looked Itachi in the eye, he knew that the older male knew he was holding back. A soft hand landed onto his cheek, caressing the skin there as he slowed to a weak push. "Let go, Sasuke…"

Itachi's voice was seductive and coercive, urging the younger boy to give in, but Sasuke didn't know if he could do that. "I don't want to hurt you." His voice was shaky and he couldn't focus, being here in Itachi like this, one of the few times that he was allowed to take his brother.

Itachi smiled kindly, eyes full of love and sadness, the latter always being there, no matter what. "Oh Sasuke, I promise," he kissed Sasuke's lips gently, just a peck before pulling back, "you won't hurt me."

"I promise." As if to show that he meant what he said, he thrust upwards, setting the rhythm back on track once more.

Sasuke nodded slowly, thrusting his hips weakly at first, testing the waters before speeding up a little at a time. Itachi's quiet moans encouraged him, forced him to continue.

"That's it Sasuke, just let go little brother, let go." Itachi began to thrust up with a little less reserve, forcing the younger boy to keep up with him. "Harder," the man grunted, and Sasuke complied.

The rhythm sped up until the couch began to move by centimeters and the moans morphed into little cries of pleasure. Sasuke lost all control, along with Itachi who had wrapped himself around his brother, eyes clenched shut, mouth in the shape of an 'O' as he cried out to the ceiling.

Sasuke had never let go like this before, and it made him happy to see that Itachi was enjoying it, and those pool of emotions in his stomach began to turn into something else, began to make his sac tighten. The pleasure he was feeling was shared by his lover as they became one just like so many other nights.

"Ita… Itachi!" And he let go completely, sporadically thrusting into the warm person beneath him as the muscles tightened around his penis and a warm liquid spattered across his chest. He came into the warm body of his only lover, who was panting and trembling with the aftershock of their orgasms.

Gently, he pulled out, before flopping down over Itachi once more, allowing Itachi to pull the cover resting on the back of the couch over them, and warm arms to envelope him.

"I love you, I love you, I love you…" He fell asleep whispering the words of love and admiration to the exhausted male beneath him, but sleep did not come so easily to the older Uchiha.

Itachi couldn't quite understand where this idea Sasuke got that he would hurt Itachi had come from. Sasuke had always been the fragile one, the one that he had to be careful with, lest he hurt him. Itachi was the strong one, the guardian, so where did this all come from.

The older male pulled the younger forward, allowing his hands to wrap around Sasuke's waist as the young boy slept quietly.

If anyone should be afraid of losing control, it should be himself, for he was always afraid that that boy he had raped when he was younger would resurface. That bleeding, terrified five-year old.

Oh, how that night lived with him so, caused the self hate to fester inside of him like a parasite. Itachi would never forgive himself for what he had done, even if he was made to do so, he could have taken his punishment if he refused to obey Fugaku.

One day he was afraid that history might repeat itself, even if it is not his intention, he would rather die than to cause Sasuke pain.

He would kill for Sasuke. Anyone.

* * *

That last line was a hint for things to come in the future. And we know he's not lying, since he did kill both Mikoto and Fugaku, so yeah. Well anyways, sorry for the delay and I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was more of a lemon than anything else, but it still conveyed some of Itachi's thoughts and feelings on things.

Thank you all so much for the support and for sticking with this story, and I will update as soon as I can.


	12. Realizations

Okay, well sorry for the delay people, but I've started two new stories, I mean my imagination is going crazy. Anyways, I want to thank those of you who reviewed and favorite my story, you guys are my motivation and support.

Fallen star that finds light: Thank you for your review, and I do hope you enjoy this chapter!

Kuhruru: I appreciate you and your devotion for this story; your reviews always make me smile. Thank you so much for sticking with this story in between long updates. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! ^_^

Hell Jashin: I think some of your questions may be answered in this chapter, but most will be in later chapters. I can tell you, though, that Itachi is afraid of Sasuke being taken from him throughout this story.

Astrozombiee: Yes, Orochimaru has been in this story, chapter five and six, I believe, and you will see in later chapter, all will be explained. I'm glad you're enjoying the story, by the way, it makes me happy ;)

Zena007: I don't think you can even understand how happy your review made me. You may not review other chapters, but this review was worth the wait. I was truthfully afraid that I was making Itachi and Sasuke too out of character, but let's just say that you assured me otherwise. Thank you for following this story throughout the long intervals between updates, and I do hope that you enjoy this chapter.

TanyaUchiha: I'm glad that you enjoyed the SasuIta; I enjoyed writing it, though I got embarrassed a few times. Hopefully you do enjoy this chapter, too. Thank you for following this story, as well.

Mart7: Thank you for the lovely review, and I do hope that you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. All rights go to Misashi Kishimoto…

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Realizations

_The Night Of The Slaughter…_

Sasuke hoisted himself up weakly, throat feeling sore and eyes watery beyond proper sight. He'd just seen his brother do something so unforgettable, so unforgiveable.

Itachi had slaughtered their father.

He may have been young, but he knew what he saw, and for the first time, he was afraid of what his elder brother would do. Would he come for him next? Had he planned this all along?

Sasuke had to admit, Itachi had been acting strange, but he was also, remembering what had happened just last night. Itachi had taken it harder than he had, though he did not show it, but the younger boy could tell in the way his eyes seemed even darker in pitch and the way they gleamed with tears, only to be gone in the blink of an eye. He was hollow; his eyes were empty, even as he slaughtered his malicious father.

What had the man said to make Itachi so angry, so downright violent?

Sasuke could not retain his tears as he watched his brother stand over his father's blood-drained body, bloody weapon hitting the floor with a loud clatter of metal on marble. As he observed the battered and mutated state of his father's body, he could not hold down the vile that crawled its way up his throat. He felt like his insides were going to fall out as he clutched his stomach and heaved up undigested food and stomach acid.

He sobbed as spittle dangled from his lips, unable to stop crying for the world. Sasuke heard a rustle, but did not turn towards it. He did not want to see his brother. Not the blood, or the rage, the animosity and worst of all, the void of any emotion in hollow eyes.

The young boy fell to the floor a few inches away from the puddle of vomit, the smell wafting up through his nose as he sat on his legs and placed his hands on the floor before him, head bowed and tears careening down his shadowed cheeks.

Body wracking with shivers and bone breaking sobs, he didn't notice the sandaled feet that stood beside him, motionlessly, but he did recognize, however, the feeling of being scooped up into bloody arms and carried away. However, he was afraid, afraid of Itachi, and he began to struggle, kicking his legs out and flailing his thin arms.

His heart hurt, and as he looked over his brother's shoulder, he could see his father's corpse.

"Where's mommy, Nii-san, I want mommy, please!" Sasuke wanted to feel his mother's warm embrace, to feel her comforting words even if she had not been there for the times when they really needed her. Perhaps she changed her mind and decided that she would care again, and Sasuke would be happy just to have her hold him again like she used to.

He didn't care about Fugaku anymore at the moment, he just wanted the woman that had given him life, given him everything he could have always wanted. Sasuke was willing to forgive her, to let her tuck him in at night and whisper soft lullabies into his ear.

But he feared that that would never be. So he struggled to get away from Itachi's hold, kicking the older boy in the stomach unintentionally, but it seemed to do the trick, as Itachi's arms loosened from around the small of his back. The little five-year old had just enough time to slip through the grasp and run back the opposite direction from which they'd made a hasty retreat.

"Sasuke, no!" Itachi shouted through clenched teeth as he bent forward, clutching his midsection, blood crusted raven strands falling forward and into his eyes. Sasuke refused to listen and ran for the place he had last seen his mother.

He skid to a stop at his bedroom door, heart almost jumping out of his throat, hammering so loud he was sure it would wake his dead father. Sasuke placed a sweat drenched hand upon the knob, hesitating, not wanting to see what he knew he would when he opened that door.

Slowly, he pushed the door open, the hinges creaking ominously, foreshadowing his thoughts.

Sasuke choked, and opened his mouth to scream, allowing the sound to rip out of his throat and ripple through the air, the anguish and fury being clearly heard by the only other living occupant in the room. Itachi stood off to the side, head bowed as he listened to his brother vomit once again and cry, cry for his mother; the mother that had never done anything for them when they need her to. She had been just as dead as Fugaku, to Itachi, but that clearly wasn't the same for little Sasuke.

"I hate you." Sasuke whispered.

* * *

_The Present…_

Sasuke was the first to awake the next morning, as sweaty as he was when he'd passed out in Itachi's arms after making love to him. He was a little put out that he couldn't stay awake long enough to talk to his lover, but after a moment, he decided he didn't care.

Another knock at the door informed him of the reason he had woken up in the first place, and he could not hold back the scowl, for he already knew who was at the door the moment he heard the telltale rhythm of continuous knocking.

'_Idiot,' _He thought scathingly, in regard to his best friend, who still had not relented on the door. Sasuke knew if Itachi were to wake up to that, he wouldn't be very happy, so without further thought, he lifted himself from the sticky surface of his brother's skin and pulled on his discarded sleep pants before walking none to hurriedly to the door.

"Hey, teme, get your ass up and answer the door! " Naruto yelled obnoxiously, despite the time of the morning, and just who exactly would answer the door if he didn't shut up in the next moment.

Sasuke swung the door open, causing the younger blond to stumble inside, only to fall onto Sasuke, who pushed him away almost immediately. "What the hell are you doing here so early, dobe?"

"Are you really that stupid?" Naruto gave him a pitied look, gleaming blue eyes raking over his disheveled appearance. "Yosh, and I thought I was bad."

Sasuke clenched his teeth and curled his hand into a tight fist, holding himself back from punching the idiot into next week. He was sure the vein in his forehead was pulsing as his eyebrows twitched comically. "If you don't tell me why you're here right now, I will kick your ass to the end of this block and back, do you understand?"

Naruto bristled at that and grinded his teeth, shoulders hunched as he pointed a finger right into Sasuke's rather nonchalant visage. "I'd like to see you try, bastard!"

"Whatever, you're not even worth my time," Sasuke brushed off the younger boy, turning around to show how much he didn't really care, and Naruto, being pissed off at that point, raised a fist to punch the other. Well, that was the plan before Itachi appeared rather suddenly, hand grasping his wrist tightly in a fist of his own.

"I would not try that if I were you, Naruto-kun," his voice was smooth as ice, and just as cold as he addressed the blue eyed teen, whose jaw mine as well have been unhinged from his face. "My brother has quite the temper, and so do I."

Naruto gulped, whatever words he was going to say getting stuck in his throat. "Uh… erm, we were just playing around, Itachi-san, no big deal, hehe!" Sasuke would have laughed if he had not felt pity for the younger boy, who looked as if he were on the verge of wetting his pants.

"Good," Itachi paused, looking out past Naruto and out onto the driveway, where an unfamiliar car was parked, the driver being even more unfamiliar. "Is there a reason why you're here?" Sasuke followed his gaze and gasped.

"Is that…?" Sasuke leaned closer for a better view, immediately recognizing the long brown hair and nearly translucent pale eyes of a Hyuuga. "Neji?"

Itachi arched an eyebrow and looked out to the car once more before turning an expectant stare back to the fidgeting blond. "Well, Neji offered to drive us to school, and I came to get Sasuke-teme here."

"School?!" Both brothers exclaimed at the same moment, before Sasuke nearly tripped over himself to get to the bathroom. Itachi waited until the other boy was out of sight before turning his attention back to the other boy. "Give me five minutes to situate the living room, and you and this Neji may come in and wait for Sasuke."

Naruto just nodded and headed back to the car to let Neji know.

Sasuke was in a flurry to get ready, scrubbing his skin vigorously, turning the natural pallor a cherry red. The water, he hadn't noticed, was steadily turning scalding hot.

Itachi, on the other hand, was wiping whatever remnants of their essence that had been left behind and lit a bit of incense to rid the smell of sex, before he picked up the blankets and folded them calmly. He heard the timid knock just as he stowed the spare blankets away in the hallway closet.

As the door swung open, Itachi's eyes immediately studied Neji wearily, wondering how Sasuke knew him and why he was so surprised to see him. The tall boy was decently dressed and his long hair was pulled back in a low ponytail while the free strands framed his face. His eyes, Itachi noted, were of the Hyuuga clan.

He stepped aside to let the two males enter, closing the door as they slipped off their shoes before Itachi led them, to the living room.

"You are a Hyuuga," Itachi stated, eyeing the other boy as he sat down in the seat diagonal of the couch, hands folding in his lap.

Neji nodded and tilted his chin to tilt up just the slightest as he spoke proudly. "Yes, I am Hyuuga Neji, and you are Uchiha Itachi, I take it?" His eyes met Itachi's evenly as the older male's nod confirmed his question.

"Would either of you care for a drink?" The air was tense between the three of them, and Naruto knew this wasn't really the time for him to say anything snarky. He did know, though, there had always been some animosity between the Hyuuga's and Uchiha's, but he had never known why. He didn't care to find out either.

Before either Naruto or Neji could reply, Sasuke seemed to appear from seemingly thin air. "That won't be necessary, I'm ready to leave." He had his bag slung over his shoulder and his uniform neatly placed over his lean body. As if having a second thought, he turned to Neji, confusion written across his features. "Ah, Neji, when did you return from America?"

Neji met the eyes of the younger Uchiha, and Itachi silently began to boil inside, tensing slightly as he caught an emotion swiftly pass through the Hyuuga's eyes before disappearing as fast as it had appeared.

"Just last night, Sasuke-kun, I couldn't stay away from Japan for too long. Those American ways were beginning to grow on me." He smiled slightly, pulling a smirk from the younger boy, who looked away.

Itachi, who had been watching and listening to the whole exchange, was beginning to see red. Surely this Neji wasn't lusting after with what was his. These were the times where he wished that they didn't have to hide their relationship from everyone so that he could show them that Sasuke belonged to him.

"Ah," Sasuke mumbled, "Well, let's head to school, or we'll be late."

"I agree, let's get outta here," Naruto broke in loudly, hoping to sweep away that awkward moment in favor for something less tense.

Neji was the first to move to the door, holding it open for the two younger men like a proper gentleman, as Sasuke was about to leave once more, he glanced back, freezing at Itachi's upset appearance. Had he done something wrong?

As the younger boy strode back into the house timidly, Neji cast him a curious glance, but Sasuke just waved a hand at him, signaling for a bit of privacy if only for a moment.

The Hyuuga shrugged lightly, stepping out the house, the door closing behind him, the only thing left were the two brothers and their silent breathing.

Sasuke approached his brother cautiously. "Itachi…"

The older Uchiha shivered slightly before regaining his composure, addressing the situation at hand. "That Hyuuga, I want you to stay away from him. I believe that his kind intentions are fueled by lust."

The teen reared back, staring his brother down incredulously. "What the hell are you going on about, Itachi?" His heartbeat sped up spasmodically at Itachi's blunt possessiveness. Itachi's theory was almost ridiculous.

"Isn't it obvious to you that Neji has feelings for you?" Itachi was beginning to get furious just thinking about it, never mind talking about it.

Sasuke scoffed, forcing out a harsh laugh. Really, this was completely insane. "How can you know that when you've only met him once, brother? Tell me, how can you be so sure?" The condescension was crystal clear in the younger boy's voice, and it only proved to annoy the hell out of the older Uchiha.

Itachi's eyes narrowed into threatening slits, staring his brother down. "You are a fool, little brother, if you cannot see the look in his eyes, and I've only met him once. You are blind to what you do not wish to see."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his brother's 'wise words' and turned on his heels, swinging the front door open harshly. Really, Sasuke had known Neji for long, wouldn't he have known by now if the Hyuuga harbored feelings for him. Plus, The Hyuuga was as straight as an arrow.

"Whatever," Sasuke spat, his nasty attitude one he rarely ever showed his brother. "Jealousy is not becoming of you, brother."

And then he was gone, door slamming shut loudly behind him.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Said boy slammed his head down on the black top table that he'd taken residence at, resisting the urge to throttle the 'Great Pink Monstrosity' headed towards him. Seriously, did the girl not know a thing about using her inside voice?

Luckily, the loud mouthed blond intercepted her before she could reach her destination, encircling her in a vice grip, hugging the thin girl to his chest like a much treasured teddy bear.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, you're so warm…OW! Ow ow ow!"

"Get off of me you moron!" She yelled as she continuously brought her hand down upon his head, uncaring of his begging her to stop. Leaning back as far from him as she could, Sakura tried the tactic of pushing both hands against his forehead as he struggled to stay wrapped around her.

Sasuke held back a laugh at his friends' antics, mentally thanking Naruto in gratitude for his interruption.

They'd been in Kakashi-sensei's physics class for a little over fifteen minutes, and the pervert had yet to show his face yet, no pun intended. This was how it always started off, Sasuke thought, as Sakura managed to peel the pathetic blond away from her, scowling as Ino made an underhanded comment about 'forehead girl being glad that someone wanted her.'

"Oh yeah, Ino-pig, you're just mad because no one wants you at all! Oink Oink!" Before long, the two girls were a tangle of limbs and occasional scathing insults in between scratches. Sasuke observed this all apathetically, as usual. It was the everyday routine.

As Naruto took his seat, Kakashi chose that moment to stride in, eyes calmly scanning the students scattered around the class making idle conversation. He eyes grew wary at the thought of having to break up another girl fight.

"Okay class, settle down." The middle aged man didn't raise his voice above normal, but it had the same affect as the kids all scattered to their normal seats, the girls immediately detaching their claws from each other and smoothing out their hair and clothes.

"Girls," Naruto whispered, rolling his sapphire eyes heavenward.

Sasuke just sighed and answered back monotonously. "I wouldn't know."

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"He thinks that Neji wants me."

"EH?! What?" Naruto shouted, earning himself a slap over the skull by Sasuke's soft, but lethal hands. "Ow, teme, don't be such a jerk!"

Sasuke snorted, retaliating almost immediately with an insult of his own. "Don't be such a loud mouth dunce."

Naruto frowned, pink bottom lip poking out, dare Sasuke say, cutely, but that only lasted for a moment before the blond was back to his usual bubbly self. "Well, Neji does seem kinda curvy, if ya know what I mean?" The boy nudged the obsidian eyed Uchiha in the ribs gently, causing the other to scowl and elbow him back harshly in annoyance.

"I think I would have noticed by now," Sasuke pointed out, feeling slightly put out, realizing that he was not as observant as he thought he was.

Naruto threw his head back and laughed, throwing a hand over a miffed Uchiha's shoulder, voice mocking. "Na, you're just oblivious… and stupid."

"You're one to talk," Spoken sarcastically, but not from who was expected.

"Hey Gaara… wait, WHAT!" Naruto fumed, feeling cornered by both boys insulting him at once. "Stupid emo," he grumbled, hands crossing stubbornly over his chest as he lifted his chin high in the air.

"Harsh," Gaara stated blandly, blinking once and then turning Sasuke, who nodded politely. "Uchiha."

"Yeah, yeah, whaddya want? We were in an important conversation that didn't include you!" Naruto shouted, pressing his pointer finger into Gaara's chest in what was meant to be a threatening gesture.

The redhead slapped away the hand uncaringly, turning dark rimmed eyes back to the blond. "Well, now I'm standing here, so I'm in the conversation. Proceed."

Sasuke couldn't help but suppress a tremble as he thought of the prospect of talking to Gaara about his problems. There would be no way that he would be able to look the other man in the eyes again.

"Hey Gaara, would you say that Neji is gay?" Naruto blurted out bluntly, much to the Uchiha's horror, but Gaara didn't seem to be bothered by this.

"As a flamingo," he answered without hesitation. Sasuke almost couldn't tell if the man was being serious or not, but the thinly stretched lips and serious-as-a-heart-attack green eyes reminded him that the redhead didn't joke.

Naruto sighed, hand coming up to rake his gingers through unruly sunny locks. "Well, I guess that does explain the looks that he gives you sometimes, bastard. I almost thought he had mistaken you for a piece of meat!"

Sasuke couldn't help the hitch in his breath or the regret from accusing Itachi of being wrong and leaving without so much as a goodbye.

I guess he had some making up to do when he returned home.

* * *

Well, there you go. I know this chapter wasn't great and kind of pointless, but it's sort of an introduction to new problems, one being Neji and another is how Sasuke came to get over his anger at Itachi when they were younger, after the slaughter of his parents. Think of it as a filler. Anywho, I have school tomorrow, so I really should be getting to sleep. Let me know what you think, please.


	13. Breaking The Dam

Alrighty, so I know that I haven't updated in a while and I'm really sorry, but things have been very trying and school… you know. Anyways, I'm updating all of my fics this week. Thank you to all those that have reviewed:

PinkBlueDiamond: I am so happy to see that you enjoy this, and I hope that you enjoyed the other stories, although they are just in the beginning stages (which mean they won't get really good for a few chaps).

TanyaUchiha: Yeah, Neji was trying to be a flirt, but hey that only serves to add more plot to the story so I'm not mad at him. I'm happy to see that you like this story! :D

Fallen star that finds light: Finally I have the chance to update and I'm happy to have a review from you and sorry to have kept you waiting. I hope you like this new chapter.

Velvet-prosthesis: Ah yes, I don't know why, but I really like NejiSasu. Unfortunately though, this chapter isn't going to go into how they started the relationship, but more of a chapter where things are revealed and more doors are opened, but the 'how they began' story will come in at the chapter following this one, so I hope you're ready!

Kuhruru: I have to say I always get a smile whenever I read your reviews, they make me happy. Thank you so much I always enjoy reading what you have to say. I also love how Itachi gets so jealous (I can't help writing him like that!).

Azukeri Mercer: why thank you very much, and I do hope that you enjoy this new chapter, by the way! :D

Yagamilightoo78: Gah, I've had that problem as well (though I consider this story one of the retarded ones, in a good way!), but luckily I found some that were really good. Though, this chapter doesn't go into how their relationship began, it will in the next chapter, and it's going to be a bumpy ride, so strap in!

SasukesRevenge7: I am so sorry, because I know how you feel. When a story is really~ good and you just want to keep reading to see what will happen next, and then BAM… no new chapter. Yup, I know how that feels. I will try to update regularly, but things are crazy so I'll keep you guys updated if I'm going to be late updating. Thank you so much for enjoying this, and I hope that you like this chapter here.

Warning: This chapter will be very emotional. I even got all choked up writing it. The past is being confronted.

The songs I listened to repeatedly when writing this were: Breakdown by Seether and The Sky Is Broken by Moby. Depressing, I know, but so was this chapter.

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto…

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Breaking The Dam

The air was heavy and humid with the dank smell of precipitation hovering along with the clouds. The street lamps were turned on already, though the day had barely reached evening, the clouds cast a dark shadow over the small village of Konoha. The sky was a light mix of red and orange, and the moon had become blocked out.

Sasuke walked along the neighborhood streets attempting to make it home before the storm could become active. He'd sent Itachi a text explaining that he would spend the afternoon with Naruto after school, and so the older Uchiha had not come to retrieve him, though normally he would be there to pick him up from the blonds' house if he didn't have to work late at the weapons shop.

He really was not looking forward to the confrontation that was sure to come, seeing as Itachi's ego was bruised and he had no time to retort before the younger Uchiha stormed out of the house and jumped into Neji's car, whom turned out to have fancied him after all.

Sasuke had felt guilty for the majority of the day, getting that pinching prickle in his gut every time his thoughts would turn to the way he had treated his lover that morning. Itachi had only been trying to protect him after all, and also trying to keep the young teen close to him.

It didn't help the fact that Sasuke knew what Itachi's worst fear was: losing him. The long-haired raven was always afraid that he would be taken away, if not by the state, then by another who could do more for him than Itachi could. What was a relationship if you had to hide it all the time? That was what scared the older male the most, and Sasuke knew this because the man had muttered these words himself one night when things had gone awry.

But that was a story for another time.

The distant sound of thunder rumbled lightly in Sasuke ears as he trudged quickly along the sidewalk, pushing his legs to move a little faster, hoping that he wouldn't be drenched. He had always hated walking into a cool house with wet clothes, and of course no one would have that that Uchiha Sasuke was so susceptible to colds.

The young raven was only a few houses down from his own home, when the Mother Nature began to run its course. Tiny trickles of rain began to fall here and there, not even loud enough to make a sound as it landed against the cement. The drizzle fell diagonally, Sasuke's dark hair swaying sideways in the same motion, eyes squinting as he ran the last few meters to his front steps.

Before he could enter the house, though, the door opened for him, Itachi standing across the threshold quite solemnly, eyes cold as ever. The man stood aside as Sasuke scooted his way inside just as a loud quake of thunder rattled the windows and the drizzle transformed into larger, heavier droplets hitting the ground with a sound akin to clapping.

The room was tense with unsaid words, and Sasuke could feel that pinching in his gut and a slight throb near his temple was beginning to make itself known. He could feel Itachi's eyes burning holes into the back of his skull, though he forced himself not meet his brother's eyes. It was what Itachi wanted him to do.

"Itachi… I-" Sasuke began, but go no further than that as Itachi held up a hand, face firm and onyx eyes as hard as stone. His lips were turned downward in obvious disappointment and unhappiness, which in turn caused the younger male to downcast his eyes and turn his head away, bangs falling in his face to cover his shamed expression.

There was no sound, only the calm before the storm, though the one outside had already begun. It seemed that the weather was attuned to the events taking place inside their tiny little three bedroom house, and of course the turmoil that Sasuke was feeling. He didn't know whether to beg for Itachi's forgiveness of defy him for thinking he had the power to shut him up with just a signal of his hand. Sasuke wasn't anyone's dog, but he decided that he would deal with his brother for tonight for he was the one in the wrong in the first place.

Finally Itachi spoke, though his voice was low and used in a tone he had not directed to Sasuke in years; apathetic and cold as ice and his words only made him seem that much more heartless. "Sasuke, you are the most ungrateful person I've ever met; selfish and you don't care how anyone else feels before you say or do whatever the hell you want."

"You completely disregarded everything I told you this morning, and made me out to be the bad guy." Sasuke opened his mouth to defend himself against his brother's sharp-edged words, but a scathing look from the older male had him swallowing his words. "Well if that's what you want me to be, then fine, you got your wish."

Itachi approached him slowly, eyes growing even darker within the otherwise silent house. Sasuke stepped back, sliding his backpack off his shoulder and onto the floor before he crossed his arms and made to listen to his sibling. The younger male could swear that his heart was doing leaps in his chest, and couldn't deny that he was truly afraid of what his bother would do than he had ever been.

"You…" Itachi halted his speech for a moment, swallowing hard and staring intensely into his younger brother's onyx eyes. "You have so much power over me, and you know it… and you use it against me. How can I say 'I love you' to someone like that everyday? "

"It's starting to make me wonder are you in this relationship for you, or for us." Sasuke could feel tears beading at the corner of his eyes, glistening and blocking his vision, burning just like Itachi's words. They were tearing him apart, and Itachi had never said these things to him before, but it seemed like the older man had much more to say now that he had begun.

"That's not true and you know it-!" Sasuke was aggravated and upset that Itachi really thought that way about him, that he was self-centered and selfish after everything they had done for one another, but Sasuke never got to finish that thought before Itachi cut in.

"Will you shut up!" Itachi shouted, hoping that for once he would be able to say what he had to say instead of being blocked out or cut off. "Just listen!"

Sasuke snapped his mouth shut in a grim line and narrowed his eyes in defiance.

Itachi couldn't pinpoint when the dam had began to crack, but he knew for sure that it had broken and so suddenly his lips were the gateway that the flood had broken through, and he couldn't stop in the middle of his tirade now. He had so, so much he wanted to tell the teen who he loved so much, but wasn't quite sure if his feeling were returned anymore.

Itachi closed the distance, letting his fingers hover a few centimeters away from the younger raven's cheek, still not breaking eyes contact, though the shame and depression he could see in Sasuke's eyes were carving lines of pain in his chest. "You know that I love you, but I will not let you _fuck _with me, Sasuke."

Before he knew it, the tears had pooled into his own eyes. This would be the first time that Itachi had cried in years, and there was absolutely nothing he could do to stop it now. He _needed _this release, this pain in his chest to be gone, because it was eating him alive.

"I _love _you and you are the only one I have ever shown my feelings to, shared my thoughts and my body with and…" Itachi began to sob, while Sasuke clamped a hand over his mouth, nose flaring as the tears began to stream down his face. "After what father did to us, I thought I would die, after what he made me do to you! I wanted to die, did you know that? Did you know that I made a noose, Sasuke, that I had every intent to use it?"

Sasuke cried out, falling to his knees and looking up at his brother in desperation and depression, and hurt and everything that he was feeling was just coming and coming and it wouldn't stop.

"But you were there, and I told myself that I would not let you go through this _ever again_! I said that I would never leave you, because YOU WERE ALL THAT MATTERED TO ME!"

Itachi had lost control and his emotions were going haywire as he stood there, tall and powerful as always, but that façade had cracked, that perfect porcelain mask that he held so carefully into place, but there had been cracks and indents that no one had bothered to see, not even Sasuke.

Itachi could feel his legs give way and his legs melted beneath him as he fell to his knees before Sasuke, facing him. "We are all we have, but you have forgotten that."

Sasuke's chest heaved with broken sobs as he leaned forward with his hands on the floor as he tried to breathe, but the pain was making it hard for him as his mind flashed back onto all the things that his sick father made them do in the basement of a place that they could not call 'home' anymore. And every single time, Itachi had been there to clean him up and comfort him, and chase away the nightmares that lurked just behind his lids every time he closed his eyes.

How could he have made his brother feel this way, after all the love and protection that he gave him. To see Itachi cry after so many years was what cause the knife to plunge deeper into his heart. Sasuke felt sick with himself, he could almost die with all this pain he had caused the one who had sheltered him all his life, kept him away from the evil of the world, even when Itachi was suffering himself.

Itachi couldn't see through the tears and the shame of his past, couldn't feel past the pain in his chest, the heavy weight that he had been carrying on his shoulders since he was ten years old.

"I tried so hard to protect you, but I couldn't and you can never comprehend how much I hate I feel for that _man_ or myself every time I think of what he did to _us_! We were too young, too innocent, and he snatched away our entire childhood, ALL OF IT!"

"And I fucking hate him for it…" Itachi couldn't figure out when this had become about the past instead of Sasuke, but he just knew that it had to come out, or he would end up doing himself in one way or another, that he would lose Sasuke, or the other way around. This had to be talked about for the both of the siblings; if the past was not confronted, then those feelings would fester and grow, and annihilate them both.

Sasuke was still kneeling on the floor but now his head touch the carpeted ground as his back arched with every sob. Every dirty thing his father made him do, every thing Fugaku forced Itachi to do flashed before his eyes, and this time he could not escape it. He let out a keening cry as he recalled his father forcing Itachi to finger him, or the little five year old Sasuke made to strip before the camera and kneel in front of his brother and suck him off while the man leered down at them.

And then there was Itachi, his constant, his light, and his everything, warding off the pain and the heartache that still lingered. Itachi was in every memory, that sheltering comfort, that caring older brother that gave him some sense of normality.

"Sasuke, look at me," Itachi whispered, running a trembling, pale hand through shivering black spikes, coercing the younger emotional male with gentle touches and soft kisses to the back of his head as he leaned over him, tears sliding from Itachi's eyes to dampen the younger raven's hair. "Please, Sasuke."

Sasuke, hearing his brother call to him and feeling those familiar fingertips trailing over his scalp, sat up slowly, though leaning slightly on his older brother, who embraced him and held the boy fast to his chest. "I love you so much, Itachi, I never did forget, I promise."

Itachi's chest clenched and he could feel his throat clench as he swallowed down his sobs, ignoring the burn that it caused in the back of his throat. "I know, I know you didn't forget, baby brother," he soothed.

Sasuke breathed in his lover's sweet scent as the rain, which had been forgotten about due to the storm raging inside the house as well, hit the glass of the windows and knocked rhythmically against the gravel outside.

"I'm so sorry, aniki. I didn't know how much I hurt you." Sasuke mumbled, sobs calming to minor hiccups.

Itachi rocked them both gently in his arms as the room grew darker with the moon blocked out and more clouds approaching. Finally he felt like he could breathe, and that weight had been lifted away from him. Leaning down, he placed a kiss on the dozing teenagers head, ad switched positions so that he was off his tired knees and leaning his back against the couch, head lolling back onto the cushions as he stared outside the window at the storm that was getting heavier.

It didn't bother him in the least that the storm had trees swaying dangerously to the side or that the winds were picking up, in fact, it soothed him to know that the storm would eventually move on.

* * *

When Itachi awoke, he found that he had slid down and now lay curled up beside Sasuke on the cold hardwood floors, and he could feel a light ache blooming against his side. Sometimes he wished he hadn't pulled up the carpet, which would definitely have been more comfortable.

Sasuke stirred beside him, and Itachi looked over to see that the teen had been awake, but was staring at the ceiling as one arm rested beneath his head and the other one lay on the arm slung around his waist.

Itachi watched him for a bit, eyes roaming over the dried trails left by the tears and those puffy obsidian eyes. Moving closer, Itachi snuggled against his baby brother, pulling the body closer to his own and nuzzling the junction where Sasuke's shoulder and neck met.

Sasuke's eyes moved sideways to meet his stare before completely turning onto his side so that the brother's were facing each other, two halves of a hole, two sides of a coin, either way, they were one; one in the same.

Sasuke lifted the hand stroking Itachi's arm and stroked the indent under his brother's eye, before pushing away a stray piece of bang that had fallen in the other Uchiha's face. Itachi blinked one eye and then the other in an adoring manner before leaning forward to press a chaste but gentle kiss against his lover's lips.

Sasuke followed Itachi's lips as they left, kissing the older male back meekly before scooting back a bit. Itachi smirked lightly, sighing as he thought about staying in that spot on the cold floor with his brother forever, but he'd rather be some place more comfortable.

Sitting up, Itachi gently massaged his aching side before standing and pulling the younger boy up with him. Holding out his hand, Sasuke blushed and waited for Itachi to take it.

The older Uchiha stared at the boy from beneath his lashes, and clutched onto the hand that was being offered to him. Sasuke pulled them along through the hallway silently, looking back to see his brother watching him as well through eyes just as red and puffy as his own, reminding him of the things that were said today.

He flicked the switch that controlled the lights in the room and closed the door after Itachi had walked in, locking it, though he didn't know why. It was only them, how it's always been.

The siblings undressed casting furtive glances at ne another every thirty seconds. After they had undressed, Sasuke switched the lights off and returned quickly to the bed, where Itachi had already slipped in and was holding the cover open for him.

Pleased, Sasuke smiled and slid in, leaning down to kiss his brother while the older male slipped his hands into the silk black locks adorning his brothers head.

The kiss was sweet and held no tongue or lust, but understanding and love, communication.

The older pressed his face closer to Sasuke's tilting his head slightly to the side and pulled the boy over his own body and arms encircling the little Uchiha.

Pulling away, he smirked up at the pleasantly surprised teenager and pulled him close. "I love you. You are my world." Itachi knew that he would never feel this way for another, never, and he knew that the same went for the younger Uchiha. Whatever he couldn't say with his mouth, he said with his words, his lips, and his hands, but for now, he would just how hold his brother close and let the words sink in.

"And I love you too, don't ever think that that will change, brother, Always, I promise." Sasuke assured the older male, reaching up to press another quick kiss to Itachi's lips, before pulling back and snuggling into the shelter of his lover's arms.

Itachi stared up into the darkness, feeling the movement of Sasuke's breath as he breathed in and out against his own, relishing in it, relishing in the thought that they were both here alive and well, and they had endured, grown stronger.

There was nothing more that he could've asked for, and now that he had it, he had nothing more that he could want.

Now that he could breathe easily, Itachi knew that he would find peace, that everything would be okay, and that Sasuke would always be his and at his side no matter what. The brothers had been through so many obstacles, and now they could finally live without the weight of the past on their back. Or could they?

Either way, it would take time, but Itachi would try his damned hardest to make sure that the pieces of the puzzle fell into the right places.

Yawning, Itachi closed his eyes and waited for sleep, allowing the darkness to wash over him here with his lover in his arms and the lullaby of Sasuke rhythmic breathing.

For now and forever.

Outside, the wind was still a constant but not as strong as it had once been, but the storm had finally passed.

* * *

Okay, so there was your new chapter. Sorry if this is short, but it was pretty long on Microsoft. Anyhow, the next chapter will be longer and will begin to go into how their


	14. Taste Of Ashes

Before I start, I want to thank every single freakin' reader of this story, whether you reviewed or not. I am so happy that you guys have waited so long on this without losing hope that I would update this story. You guys make me so happy **squee! **I will try to answer to all reviews in a review reply, but I can't get to them right away; I've been a very busy person lately.

Kuhruru: Thank you so much, I really liked writing that last chapter, and no matter how many times you say it, I still enjoy your comments so much! Thank you so much for continuing to read this, and I appreciate your devotion to this story :D

Soubii: After this chapter, you won't have to wait much longer before the feelings begin to come out. I'm really excited that you like this, thank you so much!

TanyaUchiha: I'm glad Itachi decided to confront Sasuke, too. He allows Sasuke to get away with too much, feh! Yes, more of Sasuke's true feelings about the past and present will begin to come out later in the story, but ssshh! Don't tell anyone I told you that, lol. I basically just gave that away, but thank you for reviewing, I really appreciate it and your views on the story.

KeRi-BeAr: Your review flattered me to no end, thank you so much. I really appreciate your comment and interest in this story. Sorry to have kept you waiting for so long, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Thura Huodae: Lmao, I loved your comment, and you can be my stalker any day! Thank you for your review, and I'm glad you think this story is awesome (So are you XD), and I hope you enjoy this chapter, too.

Velvet-prosthesis: Lol, I know you got the stories mixed up, but it's alright with me. I'm happy that you find that story good as well, and I hope that you enjoy this next chapter. As always I enjoyed you review! :D

Azukeri Mercer: All your questions will be answered soon, very soon because I don't want to leave you or my other readers hanging for too long, but I also don't want to rush through the story, either. I appreciate your review and I'm happy that you are enjoying the story as much as I enjoy writing it!

YagamiLightoo78: I was actually on the verge of tear while writing this, lol, so I'm glad I wasn't alone in that. I'm really happy that you like this story, and I hope that you enjoy this next chapter, as well.

KyoxSakiFan: *Squee* I'm so happy that you like this. I'm sorry to have kept you reading this story for hours (I know that feeling!) As for Orochimaru becoming a bigger part of the story, I'm still thinking about that one. Also, don't worry about Gaara and Naruto arguing all the time. It won't happen again... (cryptic look and wave of hands). Anyways, I love your enthusiasm for this story, and I hope you enjoy the new chapter I've posted.

Sukina Endo: I'm so glad that you like this! Your review made me very happy and I'm excited that you're excited about this story (so pretty much that makes me super excited)... so yeah. Thanks so much :)

Lady Kyasurin: Thank you so much. I appreciate that, and I hope that you enjoy this next chapter!

Liana Uchiha: Thank you ever so much, and I'm happy that you're enjoying the story. I was aiming for originality and I'm glad that you saw that in this story. I really enjoyed reading your review, and thank you so much XD I will definitely enjoy writing how their relationship came to be.

lL0tus: You gave me so many reviews it made my head spin! Thanks so much for being the first (and last) to have reviewed on . I had fun reading the lengthy reviews and they made me very happy and encouraged. I appreciate you giving this story a chance and I hope 'Hey Daddy' continues to please you :)

Smid309: And I love love love your review! Thanks and I hope you enjoy this next chappie as well XD

Shinobi2491: POOR KISAME!? He walking in on the good stuff! LUCKY KISAME!! :O

I Like To Stalk You: Always glad to talk to another Korn fan (a lot of people just bash them these day). Honestly, you don't ever want to know what goes through my mind when I'm writing this story, and I'm glad to have made your day. Your reviews made me laugh out loud. Thanks and I hope you like this chap.

Alex Ranger: Here you go: the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it :)

WOOH! Anyways, this is the chapter that introduces how the relationship between the Uchiha brothers began. Of course it's not going to happen automatically, the brother's need some time, so please stay patient with them (and me!).

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

-

Taste Of Ashes

-

-

In his dreams – or more like memories – Itachi could recall the betrayal that his little brother felt upon recognition of what he'd just done to their parents. Sasuke may have been young at the time, but the little boy had been far from unintelligent. He caught on faster than Itachi could have ever thought, already knowing what horrendous crime his brother committed that shady afternoon.

The moment the words 'I hate you' left Sasuke's lips, he was crumbling to the ground, the last vestiges of happiness in his young eyes finally flickering out like a flame doused by water.

"I want 'Kasaan, brother, I want her back now!" The young Uchiha was sobbing terribly, feeling sick to his stomach as he hoped and prayed; prayed and hoped that this was some horrible joke his brother decided to play upon him, though he didn't think it was too funny.

Itachi just watched as Sasuke began to cry, he hated seeing the little one like that, it tore at his soul and yet still, he could not bring himself to regret doing what he did. If he had not, what would have become of them.

"She's not coming back, Sasuke." He let that sentence simmer and hang in the air, heard his brother let out a frustrated cry, feeling so much desperation to be wherever his mother was at the time, because he knew he couldn't live without her, no matter what she did – or didn't do – while she was alive.

The metallic, bitter smell of blood hung heavily in the air, and death seemed to come down upon the house like a heavy hand, reaching its decayed fingers from every corner of the house, gathering the lingering souls of his recently deceased mother and father.

Sasuke was scared; he couldn't feel his mother's presence anymore, couldn't smell her fragrant scent or feel the gentle rubbing of her hands on his back whenever he cried. Quickly he sat up, swinging to glare daggers at his older sibling, hating the look of nonchalance, no remorse or regret for his actions, in Itachi's eyes.

Standing up and holding off another wave of nausea, Sasuke yelled accusingly at his elder brother: "Why?! What have you done!?"

Itachi had never once heard his little brother so angered, so much hatred from such a tiny little body. "I did what needed to be done." Sasuke didn't seemed to be satisfied with this, opting to scream in rage, running up to the other Uchiha and pounding into his broadening chest with tiny fists, intending to cause pain, but only getting so far as to mentally wound the older boy.

Itachi had thought that Sasuke would be happy that they were free from the perverted trials of their father; had thought that they would be better off without the two who'd done nothing but cause grief. However, for once in his life, he began to doubt himself.

What if he was put into jail, and separated from Sasuke, where would his little brother go? Itachi felt like the little boy was all that he had now, and he couldn't seem to be able to put his trust in anyone anymore to be able to take care of his brother. He had felt stupid for not thinking past shoving a sword through his father's stomach, and now he would pay the consequences.

So he picked up the phone and called the only person he knew that could help in a situation such as this.

Pushing his little brother off to the side, who still wailed loudly, Itachi left the corridor and stepped into the closest room in a daze, fumbling for the house phone that his mother had felt was important to place one in every room of their house, 'for safety reason, Itachi-kun' she had said a few years back, before giggling and turning back to the stove where she had a pot of soup boiling lightly over a low fire.

Itachi didn't realize his fingers had been trembling until he had the phone cradled in his hand, his breath going unsteady as the weight of that afternoons occurrences settled deeply in his mind.

Dialing a number he never called unless he absolutely needed to – never – Itachi put the phone up to his ear, listening as it rang a few times before a lazy voice picked up on the other line. "Yo."

"Kakashi-san, please," he breathed into the receiver, "I need your help."

-

-

The house was swarming with police officers coming in and out of the house, a few of them recognizable to Itachi, who sat quietly beside his silently grieving brother, whom continued to weep for his mother.

Itachi's hands and arms were clean of blood, sanitized and folded over his chest. The elder Uchiha was tired and sullen, feeling the pressure of the days events and Sasuke's accusatory glance burning into the side of his face.

Kakashi had reached the house in a record time of ten minutes within the time he had been called. Never in his life did he think he would get a call from any of the stubborn Uchiha's, because no matter the circumstances, asking for help was something that they _all _had too much pride for.

Upon walking into a silent house – without permission – Kakashi had immediately become unnerved.

Something felt utterly wrong and there was no little Sasuke running wildly through the house or rushing to greet him, as he did when he occasionally would visit. Strange things had been taking place within the house, that he knew from the way Iruka would explain Sasuke's change in attitude or his sudden need for solidarity away from his other classmates.

Kakashi would visit often to make sure that things were alright within the household, and every time he would expect to see something out of place, only to find things normal and as they were the last time he showed his face around the Uchiha's, including Sasuke.

There was a distasteful smell coming from within the house, and unbearable stench lightly covering the smell of urine it seemed, permeating throughout the corridor that even he could smell through the black fabric covering the lower half of his face.

"Yo!" He called out, expecting an answer back, but getting nothing in return. Cupping a gloved hand over his mouth, he tried once more. "Hello?"

This time, there were footsteps echoing hollowly from the front door of the main room, behind a door that led to another corridor. The door swung open, revealing a crimson painted teen holding a kicking and screaming six-year old.

"Put me down, Nii-san, PUT ME DOWN!" Kakashi had never seen the younger Uchiha act this way before. He was always so devoted and loyal to his older brother, never once raised his voice to Itachi, so what could the older Uchiha have done to invoke a reaction of this sort from the young boy.

"Enough, Sasuke," Itachi hissed, fed up with his nuisance of a brother, acting this way for doing something he should have done after the first night his father has taken them down to the basement.

Kakashi watched this display speechlessly, for there was nothing to say, so he raised an eyebrow at the eldest Uchiha, waiting for an explanation as to why Itachi was covered in blood and holding a very unwilling Sasuke in his arms.

Itachi did not disappoint him. The bold teenager looked him dead in they eyes – or eye – and confessed. "I killed my parents." And just like that, Sasuke went slack and began to cry, his sobs heaving his back up, and then down again and again.

"You what?" Kakashi didn't think he had heard properly at first, didn't think the words that had come out of this young prodigy's mouth were correct, because he just could not see this young kid doing something such as this. Or so he was trying to convince himself.

Itachi repeated his confession, and Kakashi could not fathom how the boy could be so uncaring, so remorseless.

"You do understand that I'm going to have to call this in, don't you?" He didn't want to do it, but the law was the law, and Kakashi would abide by it. Itachi just nodded, looking solemnly down at his little brother, who had cried himself into an exhausted heap in his arms. "Why did you do it?"

Itachi didn't answer right away, mulling over his thoughts for a moment, before he tilted his head in shame, bangs shadowing his hollowed, obsidian eyes. "He wanted us to keep it a secret..."

What the hell was the kid talking about. The way Itachi was speaking so cryptically wasn't helping at all, and Kakashi would need some more to go off of if he was going to report this to the police.

"Kid, you have to be more specific," Kakashi chastised.

Itachi looked up. "Follow me."

And so he did, down a few halls, a couple turns and into a long hallway with a door at the very end, the kind that are always in the horror movies, the ones that no one ever wanted to go into, afraid that something would suddenly pop out when you opened the door.

Upon arrival of their final destination, Kakashi had already had a sinking feeling in his gut that whatever it was Itachi wanted him to see would not be good. Maybe it was the dead body of the boy's parents, but the smell didn't originate from this section of the house, and he could not smell the disgusting odor of death as well as he did from the front of the house.

Itachi took out a key from his pocket and swiftly unlocked the door, throwing the door open. It was easy to see that the teenager was uncomfortable just being there. Kakashi concluded that something horrible must have happened here.

Descending the steps carefully, Kakashi spied a cot pulled to the middle of the room, stained a faded red from what he thought looked suspiciously like day old blood, haphazardly cleaned.

Itachi went to the corner of the room, and picked up a black bag, while balancing the sleeping boy with one hand and the black case with the other.

"What's that?" Kakashi asked, pointing to the bag Itachi carried, that feeling in the pit of his gut growing stronger every minute.

Itachi shrugged, "Why don't you take a look."

Kakashi took a stride forward cautiously, meeting the Uchiha halfway and grabbing the bag. Kneeling where he once stood, he unzipped the bag to find that it was a camera and other equipment placed neatly within the clothed compartment and strapped down.

Kakashi knew the answer to his question would be on this camera, but he was hesitant to see what he was afraid that he would.

Retrieving the contraption, Kakashi opened the side in which he'd be able to view videos and pressed a play button, which led to several still frames, none of them which seemed appropriate and featured both Uchiha boys without clothes and next to the cot. He clicked the top arrow until it led him to the first still frame, and he pressed 'OK', unprepared for what he was about to see.

"Listen carefully because I will only say this once." A cold voice filled the silence, one that belonged to no other than Uchiha Fugaku, Chief Police of Konoha Village. A young Sasuke and a stoic Itachi stood before the camera, red faced and silent as they listened to their father speak, in nothing but their underwear. "Whatever I instruct you to do, I expect you to do it exactly the way I tell and when I tell you. If you fail to meet my demands, you will regret it."

Kakashi could see that one hand held Sasuke's while the other gripped tightly onto the cot. There was silence on the video before Fugaku spoke again, commanding as he always was. "I want you to touch your brother, Itachi."

Quickly Kakashi pressed the "Stop" button and took a deep breath, glancing over at Itachi who stared back with knowing eyes, and shame written all over his face.

"Fugaku forced you to molest your brother?" He knew, Oh yes, Kakashi knew, but that didn't mean that he wanted to believe Fugaku got a kick out of seeing his sons touching one another. This was child pornography, and if anyone were to have found out, Fugaku would have gotten taken to prison long ago, but this young man knew that that would not have been enough, so Itachi took the law into his own hands and killed his very own father for the things he had done.

"There's more."

Kakashi nodded, pressing 'Play' once more, and steeling himself for what he would see next.

Sasuke was shaking now, afraid and looking to his brother, but Itachi was outraged, angry and he would not be made to do something he did not want to do. "No, you sick bastard. Have you no shame?"

And Kakashi knew what was coming before it even happened. At the police headquarters, Fugaku would throw a fit if anyone questioned his command, and to think that it was his son doing the questioning, Kakashi also knew that he would not be happy.

So he watched as Itachi defied his father until the man grew fed up with it and beat him until Sasuke conceded and begged for Itachi to follow their father's orders; watched as Itachi dragged himself and his little brother up and carried them to the cot, bloody and broken.

The camera caught the whispered words of "I love you" and "I love you, too', though Kakashi didn't think that Fugaku did, before Itachi turned back to the camera, bitter and heartbroken. "What do you want me to do?"

Kakashi watched it all; how Fugaku forced Itachi to touch and kiss, and molest the younger boy, how he forced Sasuke to suck his brother off and everything else in between. All the sick comments that Fugaku made to his sons as they continued this act, and he wished that he had know, because no one – No. One. - should ever have to be put through something like this.

There were other videos; videos where Itachi was forced to finger Sasuke or suck him off, sometimes things that weren't even humane, and if neither wanted to continue, Fugaku would beat them within an inch of their young lives. There were many times that by the end of the video, neither would be conscious.

Sasuke was put into many very difficult positions and sometimes he's have to do things that would make Itachi uncomfortable, all the while, Fugaku would enjoy the show behind the camera, commenting and saying lewd things.

It was awful.

And then there was the last video, and by the date on the bottom right hand side, it had been last night; June ninth, Itachi's birthday.

"I suggest that you start now," was the first thing said as the camera zoomed in on the two young boys. This time, Sasuke had no clothes when the video started and two tiny hands cupped over his crotch to save whatever dignity he had left. Itachi was standing in his boxers glaring at a point behind the camera that Kakashi guessed was Fugaku.

The eldest son then reached for his boxers and pulled them down his legs, completely missing the look of awe that Sasuke captured as he looked down at Itachi's penis, and then looked at his own in disappointment. Itachi leaned down and whispered something into his brother's ear before the younger boy slid down onto his back.

Itachi licked his finger and brought it down to his little brother's entrance before another voice stopped him. Fugaku had commented that the boy was too soft, and that was an excuse why he needed no preparation. Kakashi was incensed by this. It was obvious this man had problems. These were children he was talking to, ordering to do these things and it was cruel and unusual to order Itachi to do this without anything to lessen the pain. Fugaku must have been a sadist, Kakashi concluded.

Itachi argued with his father, even warned that the boy would tear, but Fugaku began to threaten him that he would do it himself if the boy did not get on with it.

It was painful to watch as Itachi pressed into the little boy, watching as Sasuke began to cry and struggle, screaming how much it hurt, how much pain he was in and their father just watched in silence, not giving a damn that he was the monster putting his sons through this hell, this suffering that neither deserved.

Kakashi looked away as he glance over at the bloodstained cot, realizing now, what had happened as Itachi continued to watch this forced rape continue until finally Itachi broke down and couldn't do it anymore. The teen glared brokenly at the man behind the camera with his brother held tight against him, whispering words of affection until the video shut off.

"So now do you see why?" Itachi held his brother tightly to his chest while he continued to stroke his hair and glare at the camera held in Kakashi's hands. The older man nodded, trying not to look into the knowing eyes of the elder Uchiha, eyes too wise for someone his age; too knowing and experienced.

"Did you know that father used to touch me when I was Sasuke's age?" No, he didn't know, and had he known, he could have prevented these things from happening. "Mother knew about what that man did to me whenever she went to sleep at night or left me at home alone with him, just like she knew what he made us do in the basement. She never did anything about it when I was younger, so what made me think that she would now?"

Kakashi knew it was a rhetorical question, but even if it had not been, he still would not have known how to answer that question. When he'd gotten a call this morning from Itachi, he had not expected to be confronted with the trouble of making sure that one of these young boys stayed out of a juvenile detention center or a mental institution and the other stayed out of an orphanage. Kakashi was at a lost for what to do, but no matter what, these boys had already been through too much, and he would help them through this, and make sure that they got out of this alive and unscathed, but most of all, together.

Kakashi made sure that Itachi washed the blood out of his hair and off his body, making sure to get to places like underneath the boy's fingernails. He'd taken the clothes and the weapon, which he cleaned and sanitized first, making sure to get the fingerprints off the handle, before he left to burn the clothes and discard the weapon halfway across town. Kakashi made sure to clean Sasuke up and certify sure that the boy didn't say a word to the police about what his brother had done.

So here he was now, washed and cleansed himself from any incriminating evidence as the police ransacked the house for any evidence of a perpetrator. Itachi had been classified as a mute, for he didn't say a word. The police claimed he was in shock from witnessing the brutal murder of their parents. Sasuke refused to speak as well, so therefore, with no spectral evidence or any they'd seen so far, the police didn't get far.

Kakashi was placed as a suspect and asked not to leave Konoha during the time of the investigation, though he had an alibi, so the murder could not be pinned on him.

The masked man sat beside a brooding teenager and his weeping younger brother as police conversed over Fugaku and Mikoto's dead body, taking pictures of the crime scene. The trio had been sitting outside for a while now, occasionally questioned by an investigator – though received no answer, but from Kakashi – and thrown lingering glances as they were discussed within a circle of police officers.

"This is one hell of a mystery to me," one of the lone officers mumbled, leaning over the corpses. Somehow he had a feeling that these boys were hiding valuable information, and that the gray-haired male was covering for them as well. The problem was getting either of them to talk. The investigators had no leading evidence, no weapons could be found, and with either boy speaking a word, how could they know if these kids had even witnessed a thing.

Massaging his pulsing temple with rough fingers, the officer made a call to the police headquarters, notifying a fellow detective to contact the closest living family members that the orphaned Uchiha brothers could be taken in by.

Sighing in the direction of the young children, the officer sighed, running a hand through slick backed hair. He wouldn't be getting an explanation or alibi from these boys, he just knew it by the grim, firm line on the older Uchiha's lips, and the closed off face of the younger.

The road to solving this case would be a long and tiring one. The officer just knew it.

-

* * *

Okay so now that we've got most of the violent stuff out of the way, I'm going to begin going into Itachi and Sasuke's relationship after the murder of Fugaku and Mikoto, so be ready for that. Please don't criticize my unrealistic crime scene u\investigation efforts, but I tried as hard as I could to make it seem realistic, I mean cause really, no one would really suspect an eleven year old child and a six year old, am I right? Anyways, I will try to get the new chapter up as soon as possible, so please be patient with me; life is very trying at the moment, but I will try my best to update as soon as possible.


	15. Love of A Brother

Hey everyone, I'm back. I just realized, that my previous update – 03/02/10 – was actually around the same time I uploaded my very first chapter of this story – 03-02-09 – so in a way, I missed this story's anniversary. Anyways, I would like to thank all of you that has reviewed my story, I really appreciate the enthusiasm and high hopes that you all have for 'Hey Daddy'. You guys are simply wonderful and I appreciate every single one of you who has given this story the time of day.

Nithia: Thank you so much for your kind words. A dark place is where I want this story to take my readers, because I want people to understand that what happened to the Uchiha brother's happens and can happen to anyone, not including the incestuous relationship, lol.

Angi: Thank you for your review and I hope that your satisfied with this new chapter as well.

Kuhruru: You are simply wonderful. Thank you for reassuring me about the 'CSI' scene of the previous chapter; it made me feel much better. You are one of my most devoted reader, and it makes me happy to know that even if a chapter isn't very good, that you will be there to point out the good stuff about it and also to let me know that no matter how long it takes me to update, you will be there to read it anyways. Thank you so much! XD

Itasasuhot: Well, thank you so much, m'dear! I'm sorry if my story kept you up, but I appreciate you taking the time out to read it. I hope you are happy with this new chapter I have prepared!

MelloTheGodfather (I like your username, by the way): Aw, I'm sorry if I made you sad, but I promise that things will get better. By the time this story is at its end, you will feel ultimate happiness, lol. Thank you for your compliment and I hope you stay tuned for the chapters to come!

Desiretheworst: Lmao, I am so glad you caught that. I'm so funny in person, but when it comes to writing, it's like all my humor goes straight out the window. I was hoping that soon or later, someone would bring that up, and luckily it was you. Thank you so much, this just made my day! I get what you're feeling. I love and hate this story as well. Love it because of the relationship and the depth of it, but I hate it for the depressing emotions it invokes in me.

Zena007: Hopefully I haven't made you all wait too long. I seem to always have an excuse, but this time it has been pure laziness. I can't wait to get more into the beginning of the relationship. Ah, this is going to be great. It's always great to hear from you and I hope that you enjoy this new chapter I've got here!

RavenParadox: Yeah again, I apologize for the misunderstanding that we had before about this review, and I'm glad you are actually enjoying this story. I just would like to say that the relationship comes of its own, though I will say that what Fugaku did was a bit of a catalyst for it, the brother's fall in love on their own as they grow together and heal one another. Their love isn't _just_ because of what their father did, but all of that will be explained, and I hope that you enjoy this next chapter!

Whoo! Now that that's all done, here you are with the next chapter, and thank you all once again.

Kichirou: 'Kichi' means good luck and 'Rou' means son

Akahana: Red Rose

Jirou: 'Ji' means two and 'Rou' means son

You will see what these are for.

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

-

Love of A Brother

-

-

There was nothing in the world that could ever make Itachi as happy as Sasuke made him. His brother was to him as drugs were to an addict: irresistible and someone that he would do anything for should the need arise. Sasuke was his drug of choice, his way of life, because without Sasuke, he doubted that he would have a life at all, much less be alive.

Itachi could feel this and much more as he slid down further underneath Sasuke in the bath they shared with one another, burrowing down in the warmth from his lover's wet body. There was no light in the bathroom, but he had pulled up the blinds that covered the window and pushed up the glass, allowing the pale light of the full moon to illuminate the room. There was more than enough light for them to see.

Sasuke was stretched over Itachi's body, long legs tangled within his brother's as he rested back against him. The older Uchiha's arms curled around his waist, wet and clinging to his skin, every once and a while, a strong hand would stroke over the pallid expanse of his abdomen in a loving caress.

This was paradise, Itachi thought, this was home. Right now, he wasn't thinking of his blood-soaked past or his indefinable future, but the feel of his lover's body pressing back against him. This was his protection.

"What are you thinking," Itachi whispered into Sasuke's ear, laying his chin against his little brother's soft flesh, feeling the liquid droplets give way under the weight of his jaw and slide a trail down the boy's shoulder.

Sasuke tilted his head rearward with a soft sigh of gratification. "I'm thinking," he began, eyes searching the ceiling, before he turned to face his lover, faces only scant inches apart, "about how you saved me."

He closed his eyes as Itachi nudged his nose with his own, coercing him to say more, just so that he could hear his voice. As Sasuke moved, Itachi marveled in the way the moonlight reflected from the damp skin of Sasuke's body, showing off smooth, delicate skin and inky strands that stuck to his flushed cheeks. He also could not miss the remorse in his brother's eyes; it was always there, even when Sasuke was happy.

Sasuke now lay sideways against Itachi, legs pulled close to him as he huddled closer to the warm body underneath him in the water. His brother pulled him closer, arms surrounding his body, holding him down like a reassuring anchor. There was nothing more that he could ask for.

"I mean to say, how you have saved me from self-destruction and the road to a bitter life that I was beginning to go down." Sasuke's head descended upon his brother's chest, listening for that steady thump in Itachi's chest that always made him feel better. The steady tempo pumping blood through Itachi's veins was what he lived for, what Sasuke slept against every night and lulled him to sleep like the lullaby his mother would sing to him as an infant.

Itachi rested his cheek along the crown of Sasuke's head, wishing he could hear what was going through his mind. Sometimes when he was looking into his brother's eyes, he could almost guess what he was thinking, and most of the time he was most definitely right.

Itachi lifted one of the two hands idly pressed against his chest and entangled it with one of his own. "You forget that you saved me as well, Sasuke. If there was no you, there would be no me." Pulling the hand he held against his lips, he savored the smell of Sasuke's skin. "Just by breathing, laying here against me, I feel more alive than I have ever felt before. You're skin like a soothing balm against mine and if I ever lost you, I don't think it would be long before I'll be gone as well."

Reaching down, Itachi used his free hand to tilt Sasuke's chin up for a sweet, lingering kiss against the corner of his compliant lips. He didn't move to further kiss the younger Uchiha, but nuzzled the warm cheek underneath his lips, breathing slowly against soft flesh.

"Do you remember my promise?" Itachi's lips scraped against his ear lobe, causing the younger boy to tremble with pleasure. "Do you remember my vow to you?"

The younger boy looked to him with smoldering midnight eyes, intent and in love. "Of course I do. I cannot forget it."

Sasuke began to caress Itachi's chest with agile fingers, putting his mind at ease and his fears at rest.

Itachi's love swelled even higher than Mount Everest. There was nothing that could hold him back, nothing to prevent him from loving his brother as there was before. Itachi would relish this moment for as long as he shall live.

-

-

_Past... Day After The Slaughter_

Kakashi had somehow managed to get a hold of his boyfriend, Iruka regardless of the endless madness of the day. The trio had been transported to the police station, which was in an uproar now that they learned that the police chief was murdered. The phones were ringing off the hook and some officers appeared remorseful. Others stopped and expressed their condolences while everyone else ignored their presence.

Iruka showed up within fifteen minutes with a rueful little Naruto in hand. A few police officers were contacting any relatives that would be kind enough to take them in, while a social worker hovered about, ready to place the brothers in the system should they have no place to go.

"Oh Sasuke," Iruka cried softly, embracing the boy as soon as he was within reach of Sasuke. Having a warm shoulder to cry on just seemed to cause the little boy to cry harder as he nestled further into the man's chest.

Itachi returned from another long, dead-end interrogation that got the police nowhere, to see his little brother being coddled by who he knew to be Sasuke's sensei at the academy. He noticed the blonde kid looked a little uncomfortable as he watched his best friend, obviously not knowing what to do to make Sasuke feel better.

Iruka pulled back, smoothing his hand over Sasuke's disheveled locks. Looking to Kakashi, he frowned deeply. "This is bad, really bad." Pulling the boy toward him once more, he continued towards Kakashi. "How could this have happened?"

Beside Kakashi, Itachi tensed up, wondering if Iruka's question was rhetorical or if the man expected an actual answer.

Kakashi responded with a shrug, feeling at a loss now that his newly discovered role in this mess had been completed. He did not feel regret for helping the boys out, seeing as how he knew the truth now, but he was more afraid that this case would be solved one day and he would be arrested for being an accomplice in the death of Fugaku and Mikoto. Kakashi was more afraid, though, that someone would realize that this had been Itachi's doing, and the boy would be taken away from his brother without hesitation, and put to death.

From the door of the police station, there was a loud wail and the stomping of approaching feet. A loud voice cried out into the chaos of room.

"NO, no! Where have you taken my sister, I want to see her! PLEASE!" A woman, obviously of the Uchiha clan, wept loudly while a man consoled her, though he could not prevent her from begging to see her sister.

The woman was Akahana, Mikoto's sister whom was the mother of Shisui, Itachi's best friend and first cousin. A woman officer was trying to coerce her into sitting down so that she may calm her, but the Uchiha was beside herself and would not let up.

"No! Don't touch me, just let me please see my sister."

The officer shook her head, sitting beside her. "I'm sorry, I'm not authorized to do that. Her body is currently with the coroner, undergoing an autopsy," at this, Akahana wept harder, "but I would be happy to call you back when it is done. You will be able to set up any funeral arrangements so that she may be buried."

Akahana sniffed and turned her red eyes to the orphaned Uchiha's who were quietly watching the display. Without thinking, she rushed over, pulling the two into a strong embrace.

"Oh, boys," she whimpered. "What am I going to do with you two?"

By now, Itachi was growing tired of seeing all these people shed tears for his parents, who deserved none of it. Fugaku was wicked man and Mikoto was a craven, a coward who didn't have the strength to protect her sons from their father's abuse. Surely, they both deserved to die.

Standing, he ignored the woman's gasp and the others curious eyes, and let his feet take him outside where the air was fresh and the streets were quiet. Of course there would be no trouble in front of the police station, so here it was serene.

Squinting up at the sky, he could see the sun setting over the horizon, leaving behind a vast array of colors from swirling blues to clashing oranges. The sky was one big canvas, but it seemed he was the only one taking the time to stop and look at this beautiful work of art.

The colors didn't match the overall feeling of the day, a day of mourning for those who did not know the truth, and even for that one person who did, but just was too young to let go.

There was nothing that could make him feel as bad as Sasuke's tears. Nothing mattered to Itachi the most than to make his younger brother happy, but first, he knew that could never happen with their father in the picture. If he hadn't done what he did, Fugaku would have continued his abuse for days, months, hell even well into their teenage years, and then they would have been broken by then, bent to that monster's will. He could not let that happen.

Itachi did what he had to do, and one day he was sure that Sasuke would thank him. He could only hope it would be sooner rather than later.

-

-

Akahana was mourning for her sister, but that did not mean she did not have a sense of right and wrong. The right thing to do was to take in her nephews. It was what Mikoto would have wanted. After much crying, she looked upon the papers in her hand with bloodshot eyes, wondering how she was going to take care of two more children, including two of her own back at home.

Shisui was the oldest, with four years on Uchiha Itachi, but that didn't stop the two from getting along just fine. When the boy had found out, he feared the worst: that Itachi and Sasuke had been murdered as well, but with more news, his fears were assuaged, though he still mourned the death of his aunt and uncle.

"Akahana," her husband, Kichirou rumbled, sitting beside his wife as she perused the documents in her hand. "Are you sure that this is what you want to do? This is no easy task to take on."

Akahana sniffed, gazing across the room at Sasuke, the youngest Uchiha of the main household, feeling her heart break all over again. He somehow resembled Mikoto strongly, even though he was nothing but a boy. Itachi, strong and silent as ever, sat beside his brother, watching him inconspicuously.

She knew that even though this would be another hardship, it was the right thing to do, and the love for her sister and nephews compelled her to do so. Akahana had never fancied Fugaku so much, but she had put up with him for Mikoto's sake, but now that he was gone, she didn't mourn him, it was her sister that she wished could have lived.

Mikoto had always been a kind soul, a giving woman and she did not deserve what fate had wrought upon her.

So she looked her husband in the eyes and said, "Yes, I'm sure."

-

-

Itachi was somewhat pleased with the outcome of everything that had happened that day. His deceiving parents were dead and gone, and him and Sasuke had not been separated, but of course he would not have let that happen anyways.

The police had held the lot of them at the station for most of the day, signing papers and talking to social workers. It was late by the time they had been released. Kakashi and Iruka said their goodbyes and were gone off to their own homes with a peacefully sleeping Naruto, while Kichirou carried the bag of clothes and necessities that the boys were allowed to retrieve from their rooms at home. Sasuke had stuffed as many clothes and pictures as he could, as well as many valuable articles he held dear. He knew that it would be the last time he would return home. Itachi grabbed all of his clothes and only spare items that he thought would be necessary, say, his toothbrush, school bag, and a few other things he'd gotten from Sasuke.

Akahana wept silently on the way home, while Kichirou just let her be, knowing that it would be a while before she would even begin to stop crying. Itachi was silent, and Sasuke had fell asleep in his lap long ago, but he knew that he was not yet forgiven.

Upon arrival, the porch light illuminated the wary figure of Uchiha Shisui awaiting the return of his mother and father, but not expecting the extra company. The fifteen year old was pleasantly surprised to see his two cousins exit the vehicle, though one was out cold and the other looked as if he would pass out from exhaustion.

Shisui felt pity for his cousins, though he would _never_ tell Itachi that. In fact, Itachi seemed the least affected by his parents murder. His eyes weren't the least bit red from crying, and the boy did not seem sad, though he did appear tired.

Shisui rushed to help his father with the baggage, since Itachi was carrying something – or rather someone – of his own. Akahana didn't seem in the mood to do anything, she'd just went straight up to her room, feeling drained and upset. Shisui lagged behind as his father walked inside, hoping that Itachi would feel up to talking to him.

Surprisingly, Itachi was the one who spoke first. "Shisui, how are you?" Itachi was as calm as ever, and that perturbed Shisui somewhat. It was like the boy did not even care that his parents were dead, or that he would never see them again. That would have been the scariest thing to ever happen to Shisui. He loved his mother and father, did not know what he would do without them.

"I'm fine, cousin, but shouldn't _I _be asking _you _that?" He inquired, feeling foolish for not being polite enough to ask that as soon as he got within hearing distance.

Itachi shrugged, continuing up the steps, but glancing out the side of his eye at Shisui. "I am well, but Sasuke is taking it quite hard."

Shisui didn't expect any less. Sasuke was a bit young, and he felt pity for the young boy who had been very attached to his mother when she was alive. It had to have been a shock for Sasuke to wake up and say hello to his mother, not knowing that maybe that was the last time he would ever see or speak to her again.

Mikoto was a nice woman, and she would always cook for Shisui when he came by, or take care of him when he was little. He mourned her death, but the relief that his cousins were alive and well made up for the death of his aunt, as ashamed as he was to admit. Itachi would probably have his head if he'd confessed to a thought like that.

A boy around Sasuke's age, maybe a year older, stood by the door as well, wide eyed and staring as Itachi carried in his little brother. The little boy bounced over to Shisui, pulling on his sleeve so that he could whisper in his ear. "What are _they _doing here?"

Shisui scowled at his brother's rudeness, knowing that his younger brother did not much like Itachi for the same reason Sasuke did not like him. They both took too much of each others time, and had forgotten how much attention they had withheld from their little brothers. It had been a few months earlier that Itachi had stopped hanging around so much, reasoning that he needed to spend more time with Sasuke. Reluctantly, Shisui agreed, saying that he should do the same as well.

"Jirou," he snapped quietly, "don't be so rude. Aunt Mikoto and Uncle Fugaku have just passed away."

Jirou slapped a hand over his mouth, face reddening in embarrassment, feeling chastised and ashamed for being jealous at a time like this. "I'm sorry, Nii-san!"

Shisui chuckled, slapping a hand on the crown of the boy's head, and ruffling his little brother's short hair. "It is not me that you must apologize to, little brother."

Jirou bit his lip and cast his eyes down at his feet, feeling stupid, but he really wanted to know what was going on more than anything. No one ever told him anything. "Are... are they staying here forever, now?"

Shisui sighed, putting one arm around his brother's shoulder. "I don't know, Jirou. I don't know.

-

-

Itachi was dreaming of ninjas and dango when he was awakened rather abruptly by a piercing scream that echoed through the whole house. In the bed next to him, Shisui was already up and sprinting in the direction of Jirou's room, a look of panic settled on his features.

Itachi was at his heels feeling his heart thumping loudly in his chest.

They weren't that far from the room now, which was at the end of the hallway, and at the door, he could hear the frantic sobbing. It was Sasuke, of that he was sure. Behind him, he could hear rushing footsteps, but as he practically shoved Shisui out of the way, all he could think about was he little brother.

Jirou was at a loss of what to do, but it was obvious that he was frightened. Shisui was kneeling before him, asking for answers, wondering what had set the boy off. Jirou was quivering, but finally he answered, voice shaking with fright. At the door, Kichirou and Akahana listened intently, while Itachi rocked his brother in his arms, keeping an ear open at the same time.

"I-I don't know. We were sleeping, but all night he's been crying in his sleep, an-and then he just started screaming. I didn't do anything, brother, I swear I didn't!"

"It's okay, little brother, I know you didn't do anything wrong." Shisui hugged his brother, all the while peeking at the two across the room.

Itachi was whispering to his brother and Sasuke was gasping harshly, tears ambling down his chubby, flushed cheeks. Whatever he had saw that day was also plaguing his dreams as well, and it was obvious that Itachi knew what it was.

Akahana was leaning against the door, appearing faint and worried, but Kichirou was ushering her back to bed. Before she was completely out of the doorway, she turned back.

"Is he going to be okay?" She asked of her eldest nephew. Itachi looked up, locking eyes with her. His frightened eyes said 'no', but his lips said 'yes'.

Itachi sighed tremulously, running a hand through Sasuke's hair. The little form trembled against him, though the tremors were not as hard as they were before. "Yes, he will be fine."

Itachi only hoped that he was right.

_Present..._

In the bed now, Sasuke groped for anything to hold onto as Itachi thrust into him hard enough to knock the headboard into the wall. He moaned his brother's name into the pillow his face was pressed into, loving the feeling of Itachi everywhere; inside him, around him. It was simply amazing.

"Ngh, _Oh_, Itachi!" He groaned into the pillow. There was nothing like being intimate with Itachi, no one else in the world that could have his heart pumping so furiously within his chest, no one he would ever let dominate him this way, but most of all, no one else has ever or would ever see him this way. He was so vulnerable, so open and willing to this man who completed him so.

Sasuke pressed back desperately, seeking that pleasurable touch from Itachi's soft hands, which sent tingles and tremors down his spine.

God, he cherished this feeling, loved every minute of it. To others, this was sick and disgusting, getting touched and loved in this manner by his very own flesh and blood, but to him, this had been a way of life for a long time now. He craved this, just like he knew Itachi did also.

Itachi was loosing his grip, Sasuke could feel it in the way he began to thrust frantically, and he pushed back with all he had, feeling a sweat break out along his forehead.

Everything else faded away, all thoughts and sounds, and he was only left with feeling. It was the feeling Sasuke wished he could hang onto, though he knew that all he had to do was just ask, and if he so wished it, Itachi would give him this feeling every night.

Sasuke came with a tremendous cry of Itachi's name as his older brother draped down over his back, thrusting harder and harder until he too came, growling the younger male's name.

Sasuke collapsed onto the sweaty, cum spotted sheet beneath him, feeling satisfied with the weight of his brother settling on him as well, only slightly uncomfortable due to the fact that Itachi was still inside him.

The younger of the two turned his head towards Itachi, who was staring intently back at him as well, having already regained his breathing and calm veneer. He saw love and pride in those eyes, just as he knew his reflected the same thing.

Sasuke winced as Itachi pulled out of him, but was quickly rolled over so that Itachi once again rested over him, though now his legs were spread to accommodate Itachi's body. The older man laid his head against his chest, listening for the ever-present thump which pumped blood through his veins and kept his body working.

Content, Sasuke ran his hands through the loose strands of Itachi's hair, feeling the cool air of Itachi's breath as he sighed against his lover's naked chest.

"What would I do without you?" Itachi whispered, turning to place a kiss on Sasuke's chest, before laying his head back down.

Sasuke pondered the question for a moment, knowing that Itachi's words from earlier rang true. If Sasuke had not lived, neither would Itachi, because when they had first been together intimately of their own will, Itachi had vowed that if Sasuke died, he would follow him into death.

In a way, Sasuke feared this, because if he were to die someday, he would want Itachi to move on in hopes that he may find someone he could flaunt and tell everyone about, someone who didn't remind him of the past every single day. With Itachi, though, that was too much to expect.

Smiling, Sasuke kissed Itachi's forehead, smoothing the dent between his brows with soothing fingers, causing Itachi's frown to curl into a fraction of a smile.

"You won't have to worry about that, because I'll be here forever."

* * *

Well, there you have it. Finally, for now I've got past a lot of the police stuff, because most of that is really boring to me. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this, and I will update as soon as I can. No promises though! I have plenty of other stories I need to update.


	16. The Motions

Hey guys, sorry about the long absence. I really am horrible at updating things, and now that I've started working, things will be a bit slow in coming than before, but like I continue to repeat, this story is like a child to me. I am never going to give up on it until it is over and done.

Anyways, **UPDATE: **'Voices', for any of you who read it, will be put on hold for the moment. I am not very happy with the way that particular story is progressing, and it's not coming along the way I had planned. However, I do have good news. For any of you interested in the Sess/Inu fiction I mentioned on my profile, I will be updating the first chapter of that story shortly (within the month, hopefully). So if you're interested, keep a lookout. It will be my first Inuyasha fic ever!

Okay, so I've rambled enough. Thank you to all of you who have continued to support this story in lieu of abandoning for my long term absences in between. You guys are my inspiration for continuing to write this story and the others on . You guys have my sincere gratitude and promise that I will not let you down.

So yeah, this chapter goes a bit back into the morbid stuff. I never showed what happened during the nights between the beginning and ending of "Fugaku's Reign of Perversion", so this chapter goes into some pretty disturbing things, so get ready.

Disclaimer: All rights for Naruto and all its characters are reserved by Masashi Kishimoto. Don't know if I even said that right, but well, you get the point!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

The Motions

If there was one place Sasuke felt he could escape from the nightmares, he knew he could count on going to school with no fear. There was never any time to think, unless of course your thoughts were focused on work; there was no time to lay and dream. It was weird to say, but at school, Sasuke felt safer than home where he could be in his Aniki's embrace. Sometimes though, Itachi only reminded him of the past, and that's what ate him alive.

Itachi was supposed to be his shelter, his older brother… the love of his life, but instead, he was all those things and a living memory of the past; the only remaining memory.

At home, there were no pictures of the family, each and every portrait of their mother and father had been burned to ashes, and everything else was buried under dirt, or locked in storage. A month after the actual slaughter, the house was just as it had been left the night the boys were taken in by Shisui's family, and it didn't take long for a few vandals to take what precious jewels and items had been left alone.

Sasuke didn't care much for all that now than he did as a child when his brother had been informed that his mother's precious jewelry had been stolen. Thinking back on it, Itachi hadn't had much of a reaction in the first place, but considering his sins, Sasuke wasn't surprised.

Now at fifteen, Sasuke still felt the grief for his mother as fresh as if the murder of her person had been just the day before. He felt ashamed for it, felt like he should man up and start acting his age, quit forgiving his brother one day, and blaming him the next. It was a horrible feeling.

Sitting up in bed with a stained bed sheet falling off his naked chest, Sasuke glanced at the digital clock at his bedside, feeling Itachi's arm go from a loose embrace around his waist to a vice grip. It felt like just the same thing had happened yesterday morning, and the day before that, and his heart fluttered just the same as if he had felt those corded arms around him for the first time.

Sasuke sighed, looking down into the wide awake eyes of his older brother, narrowed eyes so dark, they mirrored the bottom of the ocean. Itachi's jaw worked overtime, as the muscles there usually did when he was pensive or frustrated with something.

"What are you thinking," Itachi asked before Sasuke could even mutter an early morning greeting, much less open his mouth to yawn away the last of his sleep., voice guttural from the lack of use.

Frowning, Sasuke turned away, smoothing a hand through his tangled, obsidian locks. "Nothing really, why?"

"You just seem a bit troubled is all," Itachi shrugged, turning his body so that his head lay upon his lovers lap, sighing in contentment as he felt Sasuke's slender fingers sifting through his hair softly.

Sasuke smirked down at the older Uchiha, a playful glimmer dancing lightly in his eyes as he replied, reminiscent of his childhood mannerisms. "You don't have to worry about me, nii-san, I was just- well…," halting mid-sentence, Sasuke watched as his brother leant up on his elbow, partly laying across his thighs as he listened just as intently as always, causing the younger to become a bit nervous.

"Nii-san, maybe we should just get out of Konoha for a while, what do you think about that?"

The room was quiet save for the early morning chirrup of a Greenfinch outside the window and his own breathing sounding loud in the quiet room. Itachi continued to stare with that unnerving gaze of his, lips turned down in thought as he watched Sasuke fidget beneath the weight of his eyes.

Finally, Itachi responded, though unexpectedly understanding of his little brother's offer to escape. "That wouldn't necessarily be a bad idea, brother, but… where is this coming from so suddenly?"

Throwing himself back on his pillow with Itachi's head seated comfortably in his lap, Sasuke huffed in frustration. "I mean it's not sudden, but it's been so long since we've left Konoha, and maybe it would be a bit better for us if we left this village for a while. You and I; no Naruto or Kisame to tag along like the last two vacations. Just the two of us." His heart was just pounding with the idea, just thinking of escaping the memories, being nowhere near a place that held such precious moments he'd had before his family took a turn for the worse.

And then he remembered a night he could never forget, ever run away from even if he tried. This particular memory always managed to find its way into Sasuke's nightmares, like a deadly virus with no form of a cure or some such relief. This… this would be with him until the day he died.

_June 1st_… Seven days before the loss of his innocence.

_/_

_/_

_That Night. _

Sasuke hated this; he hated it with everything in his gut! Every part of him screamed pain from the lashes his father had given him for throwing a tantrum, while Itachi could do no more than watch his brother's body redden and swell under the thick leather strap wrapped in his father's clenched hands.

He hadn't wanted to be there that night, he didn't want to feel his brother's hands in places that weren't meant for anyone to touch. At first Sasuke hadn't understood much, but as months passed, he would always see how other children interacted with their parents, but no one had a father like he did, nor a brother that was forced to touch them in ways that Itachi touched him. Sasuke had been scared to go to the basement, so he screamed and cried, ran away despite Itachi's harsh whispers for him to stop, but he hadn't listened; he'd been too afraid. When father caught him, there was no escaping punishment.

His throat was raw and scraped from screaming his bitter agony, hoping that his mother would hear and call the police, but this cursed house was far too large for sound to travel so far to her ears, though he doubted that she would do anything anyways. The smell of urine infiltrated his nose from whence Sasuke had wet his pants during one of Fugaku's lashes. Here he was now, broken and embarrassed before the brother he was always trying to impress, whimpering and lying in his very own filth.

Sasuke's voice came out in stuttering, hiccupping sobs biting his lip only to unsuccessfully stifle his weakened cries. Itachi kneeled next to the wall, watching the chains strapping the boy to the cot bite into soft, toddler skin.

"And look at this filth, pissed all over yourself! I had thought that you could bring no more shame to the Uchiha family name." Once more Fugaku brought the belt up to beat down on the sweltered skin of Sasuke's belly, causing the boy to emit another scream that filled the entirety of the basement with the sound of the young boy's misery.

Drawing a breath in panic, that same air exhaled as a cry of help. Fugaku sneered, "You are not worthy of your name, filthy cur, you're only good for one thing."

With this, Fugaku dropped the belt and slinked forward towards the cot, unlocking the chains with the key uncovered from deep within his pockets. Though the chains slipped heavily to the floor, away from his body, Sasuke could still feel the pressure of something holding him in place. Perhaps it was the shame, the dirtiness he felt, or maybe the man advancing on him, forcing him to feel fear for a man he should love and confide in like the father he was supposed to be.

A wicked hand landed against his chest, rubbing gently in mock affection, though even the little bit of pressure felt like a brick against his chest; the pain from the welts increasing. His little body littered with stripes of blood and bruises he could not peer upon.

Squeezing his eyes shut in fear, the boy wished for this to be over, but Fugaku was a cruel man.

The hand which seemed innocent at first, had other intentions in mind as it moved further down to the hem of his pants, pulling at the waistline. The breathing from the other side of the room grew louder with anxiety as Itachi stood swiftly from his kneeling position.

"Father, no… please don't do this to him," he whispered. Itachi remembered what it was like, to be taken by force, by his very own father at such a tender age. He didn't want that for Sasuke, he never wanted that kind of trial for his little brother to have to live through.

"Silence!" Fugaku roared, voice thundering around the room, silencing the younger Uchiha, who slipped to the floor in helplessness, fearing for the virginity of his younger brother, the innocence he would lose from this.

Sasuke cried silently as his father's hands ran over his privates, feeling his heart drop in his chest at the horror, anger, and plain misery that spoke volumes along Itachi's features. Sasuke's wide eyes locked onto his father, little face screwed in pain as his father squeezed his scrotum painfully inside his underwear.

Salty tears fell between his lips. No one had ever touched him there before, besides what father made Itachi do sometimes, and it didn't feel right, felt as if something was wrong, just as this whole set up was, which he realized was wrong the first night his father had taken him and Itachi into the basement.

Out the corner of his eyes, Sasuke could see the blinking of the camera, recording every single vile moment. It was offensive, seeing the camera just standing there, looking innocent as if what it was recording was just a family moment between a father and son. It was sickening.

"Itachi," Fugaku grunted, ripping his hands from beneath the boy's shirt, slicing baby soft skin in the process with his sharp nails, though only silencing the crying child's yelp with a dark look. Sasuke was instantly silenced, bottom lip trembling in fear. "Sasuke hasn't been so well-behaved today, so I would like you to punish him."

Not ever raising his eyes, Itachi's nails bit into his knees until the skin beneath them broke. "What is it that you want me to do father, has he not been punished enough?"

Fugaku turned at the challenge in his eldest son's voice, fearing rebellion, though not showing signs of his emotions save for the steel in his eyes. "Sasuke still has quite the lesson to learn, Itachi, and it would do well for you to follow my directions, lest you want your brother to suffer the consequences."

Turning his head away in anger, Itachi's face folded in grief, listening to the pitiful sniffling and ragged breath from the direction of the cot. "I hate you," he whispered in reference to himself, self-loathing swelling up in him, overpowering every other emotion. "How do you want me to punish him," he bit out between his teeth, feeling defeated, if not drowned in sorrow.

Fugaku chuckled mildly, going to stand behind the camera, adjusting the position, the lens of the camera moving forward like a roving eye. "Spank him for daddy."

Hesitantly, Itachi mechanically strode forward towards the cot where Sasuke was breathing unevenly, looking up at his brother with relief, apparently thinking that his brother was going to help him up and whisper sweet things into his ears like he always had after their father punished him. The relief was quickly washed away when Itachi minutely shook his head, looking down at him with eyes that held such hopelessness.

"I-Itachi, please," the little one whispered, though Itachi ignored him, trying to stifle the scent of blood and urine, the smell so strong that it was suffocating to breathe in. Mindful that he was about to sit in a puddle of piss upon the cot, Itachi grimaced, feeling the warmth seep through his pants as he sat upon the unforgiving mattress, turning Sasuke onto his aching belly upon his lap. The boy hissed in pain, whimpering like an unfed infant.

"Forgive me for this, Sasuke." With that he tore the pants from his brother's lower body and brought a bitter hand upon the plump flesh of Sasuke's bottom. The sting along with the pressure of Itachi's bony thighs pressing into his stomach and chest caused Sasuke to arch in pain, a scream ripping from his throat. Itachi knew he could have given warning, but maybe this time he was angry at Sasuke, angry that he hadn't listened earlier. None of this would be happening if... but Sasuke was only five, who could blame him for trying to escape what he didn't know about?

Pure unadulterated pain flashed through his body as Itachi's hand came down again and again and again after that, until Sasuke could scream no longer, but Fugaku was never satisfied. "Now-,"

"NO! Leave me alone, leave me alone, please 'tousan! I'm sorry, I'll never be disrespectful again, but it hurts so much, daddy, please!"

Fugaku stared unflinchingly, eyes upon the body of his hysterical child, feeling no remorse whatsoever for the scene before him. Itachi had begun to cry, though never making a sound as his heart went out to the younger boy for the pain his own sibling instilled upon him. Guilt, guilt, guilt, it's the only thing he could comprehend. Shame, loathing, anger, bitterness, remorse; it was all there, just festering inside him like an infection.

"Now, I want you to do what I taught you the other night, do you remember?" A flash of his father in his room late the night before, fingers in a place they should never have been as his tear stained face was pressed into the pillow, ran across Itachi's mind. Of course he remembered. You could hardly forget your own father coming in your room to molest you almost every night, whilst everyone rested comfortably in bed.

Scowling, Itachi looked away from that penetrating gaze, watching as his brother sobbed and slobbered, body quivering from the pain. "I do."

"Then do it."

Feeling like more of a monster than his father, Itachi smoothed a trembling hand down Sasuke's tousled locks, feeling remorse for what he'd done, was about to do, and probably would be forced to do in the future. He wanted to do himself in now more than he'd ever wanted to in his life. Why couldn't he grow up like a normal ten-year old child, why couldn't his father give him that one chance? Why did he not give Sasuke that chance?

Placing a finger to hip lips, he slid it between slowly, and then added another before pulling them out and taking his time to bring them down to his brother's bruised little bottom, feeling his stomach roil uneasily.

If he did this, he would be subjecting Sasuke to everything his father did to him. Itachi never wanted this, should have kept his little brother safe.

Parting the red hued globes with his hands, Itachi placed his thumb to the small, puckered entrance, feeling his mouth curl in hatred, unable to hold back the tears that spilled from the cusp of his eyes.

The boy cried louder as his thumb went in further, pressing deeper into the small body trembling beneath his hands.

"Say you like it, Sasuke," Fugaku commanded, voice husky with arousal. Itachi felt disgusted that his actions had caused this. "Say you want more, beg him, now!"

Crying even harder, Sasuke opened his mouth, only for a sob to pass his lips, unable to breathe in more than a handful of air, before he was screaming in agony, saliva running down his lips.

"SAY IT!" Fugaku screamed, straightening up from the camera, fist clenched tight at his sides as he took a step forward. "Say it, or I will take Itachi's place, and I won't be near as gentle."

Sasuke breathed in, trying to calm his sorrow enough to speak, spitting out the words his father so wanted to hear. "I like it, nii-san," he said between cries of pain, as Itachi replaced his thumb with his index and middle finger, moving them around inside just like his disgusting father did to him. "I wa- ahhh, AHHH, please, it hurts!"

Itachi knew that if he stopped, he would only enrage his father, and all that anger would transfer to Sasuke. He couldn't risk causing that much trouble for his younger brother. Wasn't it enough that Sasuke would hate him so much when this was all over?

"I-I-I want more, please aniki," Sasuke cried in shame, knowing that what he was asking for was only going to be much pain for him in the end.

There was no pleasure that Itachi was deriving from this, and least of all Sasuke, but Fugaku taped it much the same, even watching as he forced his eldest to kiss the younger so sinfully when it was all done in a way that a couple would, watching as Sasuke grew stiff, unknowing of how to respond.

"I trust you have learned your lesson, foolish little whelp." Were Fugaku's last words before he stepped out, leaving the two alone. Sasuke appeared to have gone limp from the exhaustion, pain taking its toll on his young little body.

Itachi rocked the little Uchiha in his arms, eyes on his brother's pained face until he fell asleep, breathing ragged, even then.

Itachi exhaled a shuddering breath, breath fogging up the air as cool as it was in the basement. That dreaded drip of the leaking pipe haunted every single dream of his now, along with the echo of Sasuke's screams.

Itachi frowned, becoming overwhelmed with the hate he felt for his father. The bastard would pay.

/

/

_The Present_

"Sasuke, you don't need to think of him anymore, he's gone and he's not coming back." Itachi's svelte voice interrupted Sasuke's thoughts, breaking him from his reverie as he flashed his brother a look of bewilderment.

_I'll never be able to stop thinking of him. Not with the things he's done to us, brother._

"I just- we just need to get away for a while."

"Where exactly do you recommend that we go?" Itachi inquired, one eyebrow raised in amusement as he awaited his brother's answer.

Sasuke smiled, sitting up and leaning over so that his face was diagonal to his older brother's. "How about we just leave the country, how does that sound to you, aniki?" Itachi chuckled, leaning up to steal a swift kiss from sweet rose petal lips, before laying back down in Sasuke's naked lap, Itachi's movement having misplaced the sheets.

Sasuke didn't bother hiding his naked body from Itachi's wondering eyes, feeling his hands rub his soft inner thigh as the older of the two lay back on his side. "Whatever you want, but on one condition."

Sasuke sat back and rolled his eyes, crossing his hands over his chest. "And what is that condition?"

"You have to finish counseling with Orochimaru."

* * *

And so Orochimaru will be coming back into the story next chapter so, woot! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this, so let me know what you think guys, okay? Peace!


End file.
